Red ButterFly Promise
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: Di malam puncak musim panas yang disinari rembulan perak, ruby merah delima itu pun pecah berkeping-keping diiringi parade kupu-kupu api merah cerah bercahaya. Benang merah itu masih saling terkait hingga di masa depan yang jauh. Kris hanya berharap, di masa depan itu benang perak kehidupan mereka saling bersinggungan lagi. [a fantasy EXO fics, KrisTao couple]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title : Red ButterFly Promise**

Genre : Fantasy –again –, Romance, Angst

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : Kris x Tao

Setting : Alternate Universe (about Golden Drake – Ageha Youkai)

Rate : T (dipertanyakan)

Length : 1 of 4

Warn : OOC! Cracks, Little bit Lime

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa rada slengean, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 5000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, humor gaje. Coz gue asli.x dari fandom JapanRocks, jadi harap maklum kalo di fics ini ada dialog yang pake bahasa Jepang yak? hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Past Time…_

.

.

.

.

.

**Angin sore berhembus semilir melewati padang rumput yang menghijau, mendinginkan udara dan membuat setiap helai rerumputan seakan menari. Di padang rumput kecil yang tenang itu, di bawah pohon sakura tua raksasa yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya, duduk tiga mahluk berwujud manusia. Salah duanya adalah seekor **_**Shiroi no Kitsune**_** (rubah putih) berekor enam yang tampilannya seperti cowok remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Rubah putih berparas cantik itu duduk nyaman dalam pelukan sesosok Werewolf tinggi besar yang wajah tampannya bisa dibilang agak, ehmm... mesum…(-_-;;) Werewolf itu juga melingkarkan ekornya yang panjang dan berbulu lembut warna hitam dengan sentuhan warna emas di ujungnya ke tubuh sang rubah putih. Posessif? Biar saja, toh rubah putih yang cantik itu juga gak protes kok. Siapa sih yang bakal nolak kalau dipeluk sama kekasihnya sendiri?**

**.**

**.**

**Sedangkan yang satu adalah seekor anak Golden Drake berumur delapan tahun. Anak berambut gold-blonde itu berlarian mengejar2 sejumlah roh angin berbentuk kumpulan capung berpendar kehijauan yang melarikan diri dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sesekali dia terjatuh coz kalah cepat atau terpeleset lumut bercahaya yang tumbuh di tepi air. Semangat bermainnya masih belum patah meski buruannya kabur ke tengah danau. Yang dia perluin sekarang cuma bersabar menunggu kumpulan capung itu balik lagi ke daratan kering. Well, bukannya anak naga itu gak bisa terbang, bisa sih bisa, tapi kemampuan mengendalikan kekuatannya masih payah. Gak lucu kan kalau setelah dia berhasil nangkep tuh capung bercahaya tapi habis itu kecebur di kedalaman danau? Malu2in banget gitu. So, sekarang anak naga itu lebih memilih duduk diantara **_**Kitsune**_** (rubah) dan Werewolf yang lagi asyik peluk2an tadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Krissie~ Jodoh mu adalah seorang yang sangat cantik, juga berhati bersih. Tapi jalan mu untuk bersamanya sangat sulit. " racau JaeJoong –atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Joongie– sang **_**Shiroi no Kitsune**_** sambil mata ametyst-nya menerawang jauh.**

" **Ne, Joongie****-nii-san**** ngomong apa sih?! " tanya Wu Yi Fan alias Kris, si Golden Drake kecil. Di rebahkannya kepalanya di paha JaeJoong.**

" **Eh… **_**nande mo nai**_**… (bukan apa-apa) " JaeJoong tersadar dari 'penglihatannya'.**

" **Joongie, kau dapat 'vision' lagi? " tanya YunHo si Werewolf, dia numpuin dagunya di bahu JaeJoong.**

" **Euummm… gitu deh, Yunnie. " angguk JaeJoong masih setengah sadar.**

" **Apa itu jodoh? " tanya Kris polos.**

" **Hmmm… orang yang akan jadi pendamping hidup mu. " jawab JaeJoong sesimpel mungkin. Well, gak mungkin kan dia nerangin arti kata 'cinta' sama anak sepolos(?) dan sekecil Kris?**

"**Selamanya? " cecar Kris penasaran.**

" **Un… selamanya. Seperti ayah dan ibu Kris. Seperti kami berdua juga. " timpal YunHo. **

" **Apa dia akan secantik kupu2 yang terbang di sana itu? " Kris kecil menunjuk ke kejauhan, ke arah segerombol roh kupu2 air yang berpendar kebiruan.**

" **Heh! Anak kecil! Ngerti apa kamu soal 'CANTIK'?! " JaeJoong menjitak kepala naga emas kecil itu.**

" **Ssst… Joongie, jangan marah-marah ne? Nanti baby kita ketakutan lho. " bujuk YunHo menenangkan JaeJoong sambil mengelus2 perut buncit sang **_**Shiroi no Kitsune**_**. Ya, ya, pasangan hitam putih ini emang lagi nunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka.**

" **Tapi Yunnie! " rajuk JaeJoong kesal.**

" **Kris, kau tahu 'cantik' itu artinya apa? " tanya YunHo –sok– kalem.**

" **Ngerti kok! Kan cantik itu ada macam2. Ehehehe… " Kris terkekeh, nampakin barisan tajam gigi susu Golden Drake-nya.**

" _**Koroshite yo, Wu ShinYuan**_** (Matilah kau, Wu SiWon)… " desis YunHo saaangaat lirih sambil berfacepalm dalam hati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tsk! Anak ini, padahal gue kira dia masih polos2 aja! Gak taunya udah mulai bisa mikir **_**hentai**_** (mesum) juga toh! Pasti ini gara2 ayahnya yang hobi ngumpetin majalah2 porno di bawah kasurnya Kris nih! Thats FUCKING BASTARD Golden Drake! Kuda poni bangkotan! **_**KISAMA NO EROYAJI! **_**(orang tua mesum sialan!)**_** batin JaeJoong kesal setengah mati. Wuohhh! Saking gak relanya dia kalau anak asuhnya jadi ikutan mesum, bahasa preman yang dulu sering dipakai JaeJoong sebelum dia menikah dengan YunHo keluar juga. Sementara YunHo sendiri cuman bisa meringis ngeri ngebayangin seberapa parah amukan yang bakal dilancarin istri cantiknya itu pada rekan kerjanya kalau nanti mereka ketemu di rapat besar **_**Umbram Equitis**_**, nama resmi dari Kepolisian Dunia Belakang di Jepang. Jangan salah, biar JaeJoong sedang hamil tua, kekuatan fisik dan kekuatan sihirnya gak bisa diremehin! Belum lagi kalau JaeJoong juga ngasih tau Wu JiFan ak.a KiBum tentang hobi rahasia yang terus dipelihara suami mesumnya itu. Dia yakin SiWon gak bakal berakhir cuma dengan memar-memar akut, patah tulang rusuk itu juga masih bisa dibilang mending. **_**Gue turut berduka cita bro…**_** YunHo mengheningkan cipta dalam hati. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Ne, apa dia akan secantik kupu2 tadi? " pertanyaan itu diulangi Kris.**

" **Hehehe… dia itu… " JaeJoong terdiam sebentar, memejamkan mata dan mengulang gambaran sesosok ciptaan yang dia lihat tadi. Lalu JaeJoong tersenyum. " Jaaaauuuuh lebih cantik dari itu. Dia istimewa Kris, jiwanya benar2 berkilau indah. Sampai2 para **_**youkai**_** (siluman) jahat pengen banget memangsa dia buat ngedapetin kekuatannya."**

" **Cantikan mana sama kamu, Jae? " ish, komentar YunHo ini bener2 maksa dan gak pada tempatnya deh.**

" **Ummm! Jelas cantik aku dong. " kata JaeJoong agak ragu.**

" **Kok kayaknya gak yakin gitu sih? " goda YunHo, dicolek2nya pipi chubby JaeJoong.**

" **Habisnyaaa… dia sangat berbeda. Jenis kecantikannya berbeda dengan kecantikan mahluk kebanyakan, bagaimana ya ngejelasinnya. Dia, jodoh Kris itu sangat exotic dan… mirip panda. " JaeJoong menggaruk2 belakang lehernya yang gak gatal.**

" **Apa maksudmu dengan panda? Dia itu youkai panda begitu? " kali ini giliran YunHo yang kebingungan.**

" **Huwaaaaa…. Kereeeeen! " tiba2 aja Kris menjerit sambil menatap JaeJoong dengan mata berbinar2.**

" **Ke… kenapa? " sahut couple YunJae yang kaget berbarengan.**

" **Kalau dia seberharga itu, kalau dia secantik itu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus melindunginya! " Kris melompat bangkit, direntangkan kedua lengannya lebar2 dan tersenyum polos.**

" **Hehehe… " JaeJoong tertawa mendengar janji Kris.**

" **Anak pintar. " YunHo ikut terkekeh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kalau itu lo, gue yakin lo pasti bisa membantu si panda manis itu buat ngelewatin takdirnya yang menyedihkan itu**_**, pikir JaeJoong. **_**Semoga langit merestui usaha anak ini buat ngedapetin kebahagiaan sejatinya, **_**doa YunHo dalam keheningan. Keduanya lalu saling berpelukan mesra lagi sambil ngamatin Kris yang udah sibuk lagi ngejar2 kumpulan capung jejadian itu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bertahun-tahun kemudian…_

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tumbuh jadi seorang Golden Drake berelemen dasar petir, api, dan levitasi yang sangat tangguh. Perawakannya tinggi semampai –kalau 186cm itu masih kurang tinggi, berarti indra pengukuran anda bermasalah–, tubuhnya lumayan atletis, kulitnya putih dan halus. Dengan rambut blonde keemasan yang dibiarin memanjang melewati bahu membingkai wajah cantiknya –Kris itu tipe cowok PRETTY! Bukan HANDSOME!–, sekilas dia jadi terlihat kayak cewek. Tampilannya yang mirip foto model androgini itu sering bikin teman2nya terkecoh kalau dia sedang nanganin kasus yang mengharuskannya buat menyamar. Sifatnya yang gentle dan cool, trus lebih suka ngomong seperlunya alias irit bicara itu juga sukses menjerat hati para wanita maupun cowok submissive –_youkai_ atau manusia biasa– yang kerja di kantornya, tapi sayang, Kris gak tertarik sama mereka. Entah sadar atau gak, meski Kris sendiri udah lupa, tapi secara gak langsung hatinya terikat dengan ramalan JaeJoong.

.

.

Malam itu sangat cerah, bintang2 keliatan jelas di langit dan bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya. Bagi mahluk2 nocturnal alias _youkai_ atau siluman –terserah mau nyebut pakai istilah apa–, tingkat terangnya cahaya rembulan saat ini sudah setara dengan cahaya matahari di siang hari yang terik. Hanya saja, warnanya yang jingga kemerahan bikin perasaan jadi gak tenang. Aktivitas para _youkai_ yang punya '_soul_' mendekati manusia terhenti, pasar2 gaib dan pusat perbelanjaan _youkai_ yang biasanya ramai pengunjung pun sepi, cuma beberapa stand vital aja yang buka. Terasa ada kegilaan dan keliaran yang mengendap di setiap bayang2 yang terbentuk di permukaan tanah atau di sudut2 kota yang gelap. Coz rembulan merah itu pertanda bencana dan kematian, sekaligus juga waktunya bagi para _youkai_ yang punya '_soul_' sekelam _Akuma_ (iblis) atau bahkan para _Akuma_ itu sendirilah yang menyelinap keluar dari celah neraka yang terbuka dan berpesta pora berbuat kekacauan di kedua dunia.

.

.

Dan seperti Departemen Kepolisian yang ada di dunia manusia, di dunia belakang sana pun ada juga ada kelompok keamanan independent yang berusaha menjaga pergerakan youkai supaya gak berbuat onar di dunia manusia. Organisasi bernama _Umbram Equitis_ yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'Ksatria Bayangan' ini punya struktur mirip kepolisian dan diketuai langsung oleh Choi SeungHyun, Yang Mulia _Enma Cho_ sang raja penguasa neraka. Organisasi yang juga bekerja sama dengan kepolisian dunia manusia ini terdiri dari beberapa divisi besar dengan sub-grup2 yang punya fungsi spesifik berbeda2. Kris sendiri bekerja di salah satu dari sekian banyak sub-grup yang ada di _Venator Divicio_ (Divisi Pemburu), divisi yang tugasnya berburu dan nangkep _youkai_2 yang berani melanggar batas dua dunia atau yang berani berulah. Malam ini giliran Kris dan team patroli dunia belakangnya yang beraksi. Spesialisasi mereka adalah memusnahkan _youkai_ ganas yang kabur ke dunia manusia. Saat sedang serius2nya kerja, tiba2 seekor roh kupu2 api melintas di depan wajah Kris.

.

.

Kris tercekat, kerlipan percik api sepasang sayap mungil itu tiba2 ngingetin Kris sama ramalan JaeJoong yang udah dia lupain. Hei, lima belas tahun itu bukan rentang waktu yang singkat loh. Dengan bermacam peristiwa, pelatihan keras untuk masuk _Venator Divicio_ serta moment2 menegangkan selama bekerja yang terjadi dalam hidup Kris, memori masa kecil yang samar macem itu bisa dilupain dengan mudah. _**Jodoh mu adalah seorang yang sangat cantik, juga berhati bersih**_**,** bagai rekaman yang diputar ulang kata2 JaeJoong waktu itu terdengar jelas di benak Kris. Hati Kris jadi gelisah, coz dia ngerasa bakal terjadi sesuatu malem ini. _Apa bener gue bakal ketemu 'dia' malem ini?_

.

.

.

" Oi! Bro! Brother! " seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari ear-phone Kris. Suara milik Jung SeHun, si koordinator lapangan.

" Kris! Jangan ngelamun! Awas di belakang lo! " Kim HeeChul, rekan satu tim-nya yang berasal dari ras Succubus –kalau bisa dibilang Succubus– itu memperingatkan.

" HATI2 SAMA KEPALA LO BEGO! " raung SeHun kesal.

" Heh?! UWAAAAH! " meski sempat meleng, tapi Kris bisa nendang balik serangan _youkai_ berelemen api yang sedang mereka kejar.

" Sigap kayak biasanya! KEREEEN! " seru ChangMin, seorang Werewolf tracker muda, adik bungsu Jung YunHo yang baru aja masuk dalam team-nya Kris.

" Fiuh… nyaris… " desah Kris sambil ngelepas ear-phone dan ngusap2 telinganya yang mendengung. " SeHun, sekali lagi lo teriak, si rusa kecil wanna be yang ada dipangkuan lo bakal gue buang ke taman mawar berdurinya JiYong-san, istrinya _Enma Cho-sama_! "

" Enak aja marah2 ke gue. Salah lo sendiri pakai ngelamun segala! " omel SeHun gak karuan. " Dan jangan pernah ngelibatin LuHannie-chan! "

" Otak lo kemana sih?! Gara2 lo target jadi lolos nih! " kali ini giliran HeeChul ngejitak kepala Kris.

" Auch! _Gomen! Daijoubu desho. _(Maaf! Gue baik2 aja sih) Tapi… purnama merah ini bikin gue gak tenang. " kilah Kris.

" Udah! Udah! Lo bertiga jangan berantem kenapa?! Gak bakal nyelesaiin masalah tau! " ChangMin berusaha menengahi supaya pertengkaran gaje itu gak berlarut2. Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas normal itu lalu mendongak ke langit, " Bulan merah pertanda bencana. Ne, Kris-kun?! "

" Hish! Bocah tiang listrik! Jangan diomongin! Ntar bisa sial beneran! " HeeChul merengut.

.

.

.

Demi yang menciptakan semesta, Kris cuma bisa memutar bola matanya jengah ngadepin kelakuan rekan2nya yang pada gak beres. Andai dulu bukan dia sendiri yang milih mereka buat jadi anggota sub-divisi-nya, mungkin sekarang ini Kris udah nggebrak meja kerja sang _Enma Cho_ SeungHyun buat minta ganti personel. Oke, mari kita perkenalkan satu persatu anggota yang menghuni sub-divisi yang dipimpin oleh Kris. Member pertama, udah jelas Kris sendiri. Penjelasan singkat kan udah ada di paraghraph2 di atas~ Ehemm… Kedua adalah Kim HeeChul, seorang Sucubbus kelainan genetik...(;¬_¬) Jelas aja, Succubus itu kan mahluk mitos berwujud wanita sexy, itu wujud HeeChul pas bertugas. Tapi kalau udah balik ke rumah dan balik jadi manusia, wujudnya berubah jadi cowok tulen! Lebih aneh lagi, dalam wujud cowok itu HeeChul bukannya nyari istri tapi malah jadi istri dari tuan Kim HanKyung yang manusia biasa dan bisa melahirkan seorang bayi yang imut2.

.

.

Anggota selanjutnya adalah Jung SeHun, putra dari pasangan YunJae ini berhasil masuk _Umbram Equitis_ dalam usia belia. Mahluk berdarah campuran _Shiroi no Kitsune_ berekor enam dan Werewolf alpha ini sangat jenius. Posisinya adalah koordinator lapangan yang kerja di balik layar, setiap hari kerjaannya berkutat di depan laptop melulu sampai kulitnya jadi lebih pucat dari KyuHyun sang Bibliotec Vampire coz jarang terpapar sinar matahari. Pernah sih Kris nawarin posisi sebagai pemburu lapangan coz kekuatan sihirnya yang unik itu sangat dahsyat, tapi nih anak dengan cueknya nolak tawaran itu. Member terakhir yang baru masuk adalah Jung ChangMin. Cowok tiang listrik yang juga paman dari Jung SeHun –tuaan ChangMin lima tahun– adalah Werewolf pelacak yang handal. Awalnya ChangMin kerja di _Research Divicio_ sebagai peneliti dan menciptakan persenjataan, berhubung tugasnya banyak yang gak beres gara2 keasyikan ngabisin isi kulkas _Logistics Divicio_ (divisi logistik) dan ngegangguin [baca :: PDKT] JinKi, Enchanted Fairy dari _Medici Divisionis_ (divisi medis) yang jadi pujaan hatinya. Akhirnya _Enma Cho-sama_ dengan senang hati ngelempar si monster food ini ke divisi-nya Kris.

.

.

Area kerja grup kecil ini adalah Aerial-Terrestrial, yang menangani udara dan permukaan tanah. Pembagian tugasnya adalah Kris dan HeeChul mengawasi serta melakukan pertarungan di udara, secara mereka bisa terbang. Sementara ChangMin kebagian mengawasi dan bertarung di daratan. _Divisione__Sub-__Venántium_ (sub-divisi pemburu) lain yang bertugas mengurusi Aquos-Subterra atau perairan dan dunia bawah tanah dipimpin oleh SuHo sang _Mizuchi_, naga air berwarna biru sapphire. Well, meski mereka ini sekumpulan mahluk gaib, nyatanya tetep ada aja yang takut sama takhyul. HeeChul contohnya, si succubus cantik nan sexy yang ukuran badannya 36[Cup D : 95]-80-90 dan berbaju serba minimalis itu –cuman pakai hotpants dan mini tubetop hitam yang dijalin dengan tali di bagian depan dada montoknya– ternyata paling benci sama hal2 berbau supranatural. Jadi, jangan pernah ngomongin soal itu di depan HeeChul kalau gak pengen kena jitakan triple seperti yang dialami ChangMin sekarang. HeeChul bakal ngelayangin jitakan keempat yang bertenaga empatratus tenaga kuda, kalau gak dicegah Kris.

.

.

.

" _Yameru! Saa… doushiyo~?!_ (Berhenti! Tsk… habis ini gimana?!) Gue masih gak percaya kalo _Gyuuki_ bisa nyemburin api. Bukannya _Gyuuki_ itu youkai berelemen air? " Kris balik serius lagi.

" _Wakaranai_… (gak tau ya) gue aja masih bingung, kenapa mahluk satu ini bisa nggunain elemen serangan yang beda dengan elemen dasarnya… Hati2 bro, perasaan gue gak enak nih. Biar lemah gitu tapi aura mahluk ini jahat banget! " kata SeHun dengan suara samar mengambang, selalu gini tiap kali dia lagi menganalisa data musuh.

" Maksud lo?! Perasaan auranya sama kayak para pelanggar yang lain. " sahut Kris.

" Errr… Kris-kun, apa lo tau kalau di tubuh mahluk itu gak ada jejak bau manusia?! " potong ChangMin, cowok tiang ini sibuk mengendus2 udara. " Hmm… gue malah nyium bau anak2 kucing dari mulutnya. _Nekomata_ (siluman kucing berekor ganda) mungkin? "

" Jangan-jangan… " HeeChul menelan ludah jijik.

" Bingo! Anda benar! Buruan kita kali ini tuh, Youkai Eater. Dia pemangsa sesama _youkai_! " ChangMin ngeluarin joke gak mutu ala pembawa acara kuis yang gak laku. " SeHun-chan, kemampuan analisis lo kali ini kalah cepet dari gue! "

" Tsk! Bodo amat. " decak SeHun kesal. " Well, seenggaknya itu menjawab pertanyaan kenapa _Gyuuki_ ini bisa nggunain serangan elemen api. Youkai Eater menyerap kekuatan _youkai_ yang dimakannya. Berhubung kekuatan yang bisa diserap cuma separuh dari yang asli, jadi untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya, Youkai Eater harus terus memangsa _youkai_ lain. "

" FUCK! Mahluk kotor itu gak bisa dibiarin hidup! " wajah HeeChul yang sepucat batu alabaster bikin seringainya keliatan makin nyeremin.

" Lets destroy him… " kata Kris datar.

.

.

.

-DHEGG!-

.

.

.

" KRIS-KUN! _TAIHEN!_ (GAWAT!) " SeHun tiba2 teriak, mengabaikan amukan Kris beberapa menit yang lalu tentang 'jangan-jejeritan-di-earphone'. " Ada target muncul di dekatnya! "

" HOLLY SHIT?! " emosi gelap HeeChul mulai naik ke permukaan demi mendengar bakal ada satu korban _youkai_ lagi yang dimakan buruan mereka.

" ChangMin! Pimpin pencarian! " perintah Kris.

" _Hayaku kudasai!_ (cepetan!) Coz calon mangsanya kali ini, kalau dilihat dari pancaran auranya termasuk dalam RedList! " tambah SeHun yang makin membakar amarah HeeChul.

" Minna-san! Ke arah sini! " ChangMin pun melesat duluan melewati atap2 gedung pencakar langit buat mimpin jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayap kupu2 merah cerah itu terentang lebar di udara malam yang dingin. Motif gradasi red flame di permukaannya berkobar, menampilkan illusi layaknya lautan api yang bergelora tiap kali dua pasang sayap yang mengambil wujud sayap kupu2 langka Bhutan SwallowTail itu mengepak. Debu peri keemasan bertebaran dari sayapnya. Kerlip cahaya redupnya yang bersaing dengan pancaran purnama merah di angkasa itu menerangi malam dengan penuh semangat hidup membara dan harga diri tinggi. Pemilik sepasang sayap itu pun sama indahnya, kulitnya yang seputih mutiara terlihat kontras dalam balutan kimono merah darah bermotif mawar hitam yang dikenakannya. Garis tajam mata feline-nya, irish berkilau yang sewarna ruby, lalu kantung mata tebal kelabu yang justru ngasih kesan cute. Fitur-fitur tadi menjadikan wajah sang _Ageha_ (kupu2) yang dibingkai rambut hitam panjang dengan semburat merah lembayung itu terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus misterius. Kombinasi unik itu menjadi satu dalam diri seorang Huang ZiTao sang _Ageha Youkai_ (siluman kupu2).

.

.

Sekarang Tao, panggilan akrab sang kupu2 api, sedang berjuang keras mempertahankan hidupnya, dia mati2an ngelawan seekor _Gyuuki_ (siluman sapi berkaki delapan berkulit keras yang biasanya tinggal di rawa2 gelap) yang tiba2 menyerangnya. Ngelawan youkai buangan yang tenaganya udah melemah dan terluka parah macem ini sih harusnya gampang aja. Tao adalah _Ageha Youkai_ yang punya kekuatan sihir paling dahsyat di generasinya. Sekarang pun terlihat aliran energi keemasan yang meluap keluar nembus raga kasarnya, padahal dia belum menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Tapi sekali lagi, kekuatan yang 'harusnya' jadi anugerah itu, bagi Tao sama aja dengan pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi, kekuatan sihir yang dahsyat adalah keuntungan dan kebanggaan setiap _youkai_, sayangnya, hal itu gak berlaku pada Tao. Coz kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu gak diimbangi dengan ketahanan fisik, maka dominasi kekuatan sihir kelewat dahsyat yang terus diproduksi tanpa peduli kondisi sang pemiliknya itu perlahan merusak keseimbangan fisik dan psikisnya.

.

.

Berbeda dengan anggota clan _Ageha Youkai_ yang lain yang memiliki fisik yang kuat, fisik Tao sangat lemah, terlalu lemah dan gak sanggup menahan kekuatannya sendiri. Ceroboh dikit aja, maka tubuhnya yang rapuh akan rusak. Sekali dia terluka, sekecil apapun, Tao bakal kesulitan buat nyembuhin diri. Tenaga sihir yang berlebihan itu mengacaukan sistem sirkulasi tubuhnya dan secara drastis ngabisin pasokan tenaga yang dibutuhin buat kesembuhannya. Psikis Tao juga gak terlalu bagus, cowok manis ini kadang gak bisa ngebedain mana yang khayalan dan mana yang kenyataan. Akibatnya Tao jadi sering tenggelam dalam alam lamunannya selama berjam2. Untuk bertahan hidup, selama ini dia selalu bersembunyi dan berpindah2 tempat tinggal, menghindari kejaran _youkai_2 lain yang ingin memangsanya dan mengambil kekuatannya. Dengan memakan Tao, kekuatan mereka akan berkembang jadi berkali2 lipat. Bayangin aja hasilnya kalau kekuatan itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Apa kata dunia?! (´ ˇ｀) ﾝｰ

.

.

Tubuh rapuh yang gak punya kemampuan buat mempertahankan diri, kesulitan berbaur dengan sesama _youkai,_ nyaris gak punya teman yang bisa diandalkan dan udah lama putus hubungan dengan anggota clan-nya yang lain. Lengkap deh kesialan yang terus ngikutin Tao sejak dia menetas dari kepompongnya puluhan tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Coz kondisinya yang 'kebetulan' serba ngenes itu, Umbram Equitis memasukkan Tao dalam RedList, yaitu daftar _youkai_ yang butuh perlindungan extra dari incaran _youkai_ lain coz potensi kekuatan tersembunyi yang dimilikinya. Tentu aja perlindungan itu dilakukan secara diam2 biar gak ngeganggu privasi yang bersangkutan. Tapi saking lihai-nya Tao sembunyi, bahkan _Protectione Divicio_ (divisi perlindungan) sampai susah ngelacak jejak cowok manis ini. Tao mengehela nafas, predikat yang disandangnya itu seakan memotong jatah umurnya yang emang udah pendek. Meski begitu, Tao punya sebuah impian untuk mati dalam dekapan orang yang dia sukai. Bukan jadi santapan mahluk buas yang haus kekuatan macem itu. Tao masih ingin menikmati hidup dan waktu bebasnya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dia masih ingin menemukan orang yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus, sebelum tubuhnya hancur dimakan kekuatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Aku… gak mau mati… dengan cara gini! " jerit Tao marah. _Mahluk jelek ini, aku gak pernah tahu kalau _Gyuuki_ yang berelemen air bisa menyerang dengan meriam api milik bangsa _Nekomata.

" Gggrrrrhhh… khkhkhkh… " tawa memuakkan _youkai_ jelek itu terdengar.

" Apa yang kau… tertawakan! Uhukk! " Tao terbatuk keras.

" Gue tau umur lo itu pendek bocah… khehehehe… " suara stereo mahluk itu bikin Tao merinding risih.

" Gak ada hubungannya dengan mu! " desis Tao jijik sambil memusatkan kekuatannya.

" Kemarilah, biar jiwa lo gue makan. Dengan begitu lo bakal hidup lebih lama dalam tubuh gue. Jadilah kekuatan gue buat nguasain seluruh Tokyo ini! " tawar _Gyuuki_ yang setengah badannya udah gak berbentuk itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

" Dalam mimpi mu, sapi tua! "

.

.

.

-DHUARRR!-

.

.

.

Siraman bola api mini yang bagaikan hujan meteor itu menyemarakkan suasana malam dengan warna merah yang serupa dengan sinar sang purnama. Dengan tubuhnya yang udah banyak terluka, Tao ngelempar serangan balasan yang lemah, level kekuatan paling rendah yang bisa ditolerir tubuhnya. Meski mereka sama2 dalam kondisi gak bagus, tapi serangan yang amat-sangat-lemah itu hampir gak ada pengaruhnya buat musuhnya. Bikin luka gores kecil di tubuh jelek sapi berkaki delapan yang tujuh puluh persen kulitnya udah mengelupas bekas pertarungannya dengan sub-divisi-nya Kris aja gak bisa. Yang ada Tao malah dapet tawa meremehkan dari buronan itu. Tapi gak ada kata pantang menyerah dalam kamus hidup Tao, bocah itu kembali melancarkan serangannya. Cowok manis itu lebih suka mati secara terhormat ketimbang mati waktu berusaha kabur. Setidaknya, dia bisa ngeledakin musuhnya dari dalam saat mahluk itu berusaha mengambil alih inti kekuatan sihirnya.

.

.

.

-GLEGAAAARRR!-

.

.

.

" AAAARGH! " Tao terhempas jatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian tiga puluh meteran waktu nangkis bola api raksasa yang dilempar lawannya.

" _Konbanwa~ Panda ohime-sama_. (selamat malam, tuan putri Panda) Butuh bantuan?! " ChangMin yang mendadak muncul, masih sempet aja ngegodain orang di tengah situasi kritis. Mana pakai acara toel2 dagu Tao lagi!

" _Ne, panda-chan, omae wa daijou ka?_ (panda kecil, kau baik2 saja?) " tanya HeeChul cemas ngeliat kondisi fisik Tao yang ringkih. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah cantiknya berubah bengis saat menghindari serangan susulan dari taget mereka, " Hooo… jadi buronan itu masih belum kapok dihajar? "

" Targetnya udah ketemu?! " seru SeHun dari line seberang.

" Tenang aja, kita datang tepat waktu buat nyelametin calon korbannya kok. " sahut Kris.

" _Yokatta~_ (syukurlah) _saa_, sisanya gue serahin sama kalian! " dirasa cukup, SeHun menutup line telepon. Sengaja begitu supaya anggota team yang lain fokus kerja, kecuali kalau ada info lain yang harus di-update, baru line telepon tetep terhubung sampai misi kelar.

" _Jaa mata ashita, SeHun~_ (sampai ketemu besok, SeHun~) " ChangMin ngucapin salam perpisahan.

" Eh! _Matte kure!_ (tunggu dulu!) _Youkai_ kali ini jenisnya apa? " tiba2 SeHun muncul lagi.

" Humm… Kayaknya sih, _Ageha Youkai_ deh kalau ngeliat dari bentuk sayapnya. " balas ChangMin.

" _So desu ka~ Ja mata ashita ne, ojii-san~_ (oke~ sampai ketemu besok, pa~man~) "

.

.

.

Line telepon buru2 ditutup secara sepihak sama SeHun sebelum ChangMin ngamuk2 dipanggil 'paman'. Kris dan HeeChul terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi kesal sang werewolf berbulu hitam kebiruan yang sangat komikal. Alis berkerut dan mulut yang terbuka lebar dengan gak elitnya, kalau perlu tambahin warna merah di mukanya trus efek smoke di atas ubun2nya. Ekspresi kalah yang bener2 'worth' dan segar buat ngurangin tensi tegang selama perburuan mereka kali ini. Well, udah bukan rahasia lagi kalau duo paman-keponakan ini gak pernah akur. Tiap kali ketemu pasti ada aja komentar2 sarkas yang saling terlempar. Dan hal yang paling nyenengin lagi, SeHun selalu aja berhasil membodoh2i pamannya yang sama jeniusnya dengan dirinya itu dan membuat ChangMin jadi jengkel setengah hidup.

.

.

.

" Bocah si… " makian ChangMin terpotong oleh pertanyaan Tao.

" Ka… kalian siapa? Uhk! " Tao terbatuk waktu berusaha bangkit.

" _Ore-tachi wa toritsugari no kamen raidaa_….(kami cuma Kamen Rider numpang lewat kok) Ehehe… " canda ChangMin garing niruin kata2 khas dari main chara-nya Kamen Rider Decade, moodnya masih drop sehabis dikerjai SeHun tadi.

" _Baka!_ (idiot!) Serius dikit dong! " gerutu HeeChul dengan kekuatan gelap yang meluap dari setiap kata2nya.

" Huh! Aku gak butuh bantuan dari orang gak dikenal! " Tao ngangkat dagunya penuh harga diri. Dia kesel banget dipanggil 'panda'. _Panda, panda, udah jelas aku ini _Ageha Youkai_, bukan panda! Orang2 ini matanya rabun ya?! Mana ada embel2 '_Hime_'nya pula!_ makinya dalam hati.

" CIH! Lo ini, udah luka parah gitu masih sok! " kata HeeChul kasar, gak terima kalau bantuannya ditolak. " Kris! Kasih tau dia gih! "

" Ah! Ehm… Pe… perkenalkan. Nama ku… Kris Wu, eh… bukan. Wu YiFan. Dipanggil WuFan juga boleh. Aish! Terserah deh! " kata2 yang meluncur dari mulut Kris bener2 berantakan saking gugupnya dia. " Kami dari _Umbram Equitis_."

.

.

.

Saat Kris melihat wajah cantik dan lembut Tao, Kris tertegun. Raut wajah mirip panda nan imut2 itu seakan menarik Kris larut dalam pesonanya. Bayangan masa lalu yang pernah dibicarakan JaeJoong sang _Shiroi no Kitsune_ berekor enam bertahun2 yang lalu terlintas lagi di kepalanya. Sangat jelas. Sejelas kristal ruby berkilau terang yang menjadi inti jiwa dan kekuatan sihir Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke sebuah ruangan besar berwarna putih berukuran duapuluh kali duapuluh meter yang menjadi markas utama EXOquartz, nama sub-divisi tempat Kris cs. tergabung, yang sekaligus juga menjadi markas EXOsphere, nama sub-divisi yang dipimpin SuHo. Suara jemari yang beradu dengan keyboard komputer terdengar jelas dalam ruangan sepi itu, bunyinya sangat keras dan ritmenya sangat cepat, diiringi gerutuan2 kesal dari bibir seorang cowok bermuka datar yang memangku seekor anak rusa wanna-be yang tengah tertidur. LuHan tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dalam pelukan SeHun, sementara di ujung lain ruangan yang menjadi wilayah EXOsphere, sesosok manusia berambut kuning-orange dengan cula perak berukir sulur floral di keningnya, juga gak terganggu sama sekali. YiXing atau yang biasa disapa Lay, cowok remaja keturunan unicorn yang jadi support member EXOsphere –posisinya sama dengan SeHun– itu tertidur lelap di sarang jeraminya yang empuk dan hangat, ngabisin jatah tidurnya setelah tiga hari begadang ngurusin kasus pemberontakan di barat daya Tokyo.

.

.

SeHun menggeram jengkel, dia ngacak2 rambutnya yang dicat warna-warni mirip permen lollipop itu sampai berantakan. Matanya memerah pedih, setelah satu jam nonstop mantengin puluhan windows screen dan data2 tentang youkai2 bertanda RedList yang silih berganti memenuhi ketiga aerial plasma screen yang masing2 berukuran empatpuluh inch di depannya. Rasa frustasinya sudah sampai ke ubun2, baru pertama kali ini dalam hidupnya, SeHun gak bisa nemuin data orang –atau mahluk– yang dia butuhin via PRIZM, database internet Umbram Equitis. Semua foto youkai RedList sudah dia check, tapi gak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan wajah imut mirip panda yang dilihatnya lewat wi-cam yang tertanam di headset member EXOquartz. SeHun juga udah nyari di kumpulan file yang gak dilengkapi foto, tapi gak ada yang mencantumkan tentang '_Ageha Youkai_' berelemen api. Yang berelemen es sih ada, tapi namanya Kim MinSeok, _Ageha youkai_ kelahiran China yang sekarang jadi warga negara Korea dan wajahnya bulat ngegemesin mirip bakpao empuk yang baru keluar dari kukusan. Dengan asumsi youkai imut itu berusia di atas seratus tahun, SeHun ngebongkar data lawas, tapi hasilnya masih nihil.

.

.

.

" Hannie~ Hannie-chan~ " SeHun mengguncang tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya. " _Onii-chan_, bantuin gue dooo~ng. "

" Hhhngg… Hunnie, kenapa? " oh, my goddes moon, LuHan yang baru bangun dan mengucek2 matanya itu imut banget!

" Bantuin gue nyari data di perpustakaan _KyuHyun-senpai_ (senior KyuHyun) dong! Gue males nyari sendirian. " rajuk SeHun manja plus jurus puppy eyes-nya yang super nge-blink.

" Eee… eoh. Me… memangnya di database gak ada? " demi mendengar nama _senpai_-nya itu, warna pink sehat di wajah LuHan berganti jadi rona pucat.

" Gak ada, makanya, temani gue. " pinta SeHun memelas.

" Tapi… tapi… gue takut kalau ntar ketemu sama _senpai_ Vampire. " cicit LuHan ketakutan. Terbayang di matanya bermacam koleksi binatang2 awetan, alat2 bedah dan bermacam barang nyeremin lain yang selalu dibawa2 KyuHyun dalam koper hitamnya. Heck! LuHan kapok jadi kelinci percobaan vampire merangkap profesor yang mengepalai _Litterarum Divicio_ (divisi kepustakaan) itu.

" Please, LuHannie-chan… minggu besok kita kencan deh. " bujuk SeHun, cowok lollipop ini beneran gak mau masuk ke perpustakaan sendirian. Takut? Gak juga. Dia males aja kalau harus adu mulut sama KyuHyun yang terkenal punya lidah setajam golok naga itu. " Ke Tokyo DisneyLand! "

" _Hontou desu ka? Tokyo DisneyLand ni iku?! Uso ja nai ka?!_ (beneran?! Pergi ke Tokyo DisneyLand?! Gak bohong kan?!) "

" _Yakusoku!_ (gue janji!) Jadi, sekarang bantuin gue ya? " SeHun bersorak riang dalam hati.

" Okeeee~ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cantik, dia cantik banget. Biar wajahnya mirip jadi mirip panda gara2 kantung matanya yang tebel itu. Bocah ini malah jadi keliatan exotis… _Well, sebut aja Kris seorang sadistic yang mengaggap warna merah darah yang melumuri tubuh Tao justru membuatnya makin cantik. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, warna merah itu tampak sangat cocok untuk sang kupu-kupu api. Selain terpesona kecantikan alami Tao –meski wajah yang bersangkutan sekarang sedang dihiasi memar2–, Kris juga terhanyut oleh keindahan daya hidup yang memancar dan membara dari ruby jiwa Tao. Cahaya yang menjadi perwujudan keinginan Tao untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama itu pancarannya begitu dahsyat dan begitu cemerlang. Sampai Kris lupa, kalau terkadang hal itu hanya terlihat pada jiwa yang sekarat. Ingat, hanya TERKADANG! Yang artinya gak semua jiwa orang sekarat itu berkobar terang. Hanya orang2 berkeinginan kuat yang api kehidupannya berkobar dahsyat sesaat sebelum jiwanya padam.

.

.

_Dia… _youkai_ paling cantik yang pernah gue temuin. Aneh, kenapa perasaan gue jadi gak karuan gini?!_ Jantung Kris berdebar keras begitu ngeliat Tao. Gelembung2 emosi yang selama ini Kris jaga supaya tetep tenang, perlahan2 mulai mulai meletup2 ke permukaan. Kapan ya, terakhir kalinya bocah keturunan naga ini ngerasain campuran emosi manis-asam-asin kayak gini?! Entahlah, Kris bener2 udah lupa. Atau malah belum pernah sama sekali? Who knows~ Yang dia tahu, dari pengalaman panjangnya bertugas nanganin berbagai macam _youkai_ betina yang cantik2, baru sekali ini Kris nemuin _youkai_ 'wanita' yang sangat murni. Well, kalau aja Tao tau Kris menganggapnya sebagai wanita, bukan gak mungkin cowok blonde itu bakal ditampar keras2 coz dianggap gak sopan. HeeChul yang lumayan tanggap, langsung tau ada yang salah dengan perubahan cara bicara Kris. _Masak sih, jangan2 si leader muka serius ini… Wah, wah, fall in love at first sight ya? Menarik nih, hehe…_ pikir HeeChul.

.

.

.

" Kris, gue ijin pakai bom apinya si ratu eyeliner –BaekHyun maksudnya– boleh?! " tanya HeeChul dengan suara manis menusuk.

" _HeeChul-nii-san_, apa gak bahaya tuh?! " tanya ChangMin.

" Diem lo! " HeeChul nginjek kaki ChangMin pakai tumit high heelnya yang tajam. " Jangan pernah panggil gue pakai embel2 '_Nii-san_' kalau gue masih berwujud Succubus! "

" GYAAAA! " jerit ChangMin jejingkrakan sambil megangin kakinya yang nyaris berlubang ketusuk high heel. " Ampun _Chullie-nee-saaan_! "

" Boleh gak?! " paksa HeeChul.

.

.

.

–_Cepetan putusin bego! Dengan gitu lo bisa bawa pulang tuh '_Ageha_' ke rumah lo secepatnya –_ HeeChul ngirim telepati bernada sadis.

–_Ma… maksud lo apaan!–_ Kris berusaha nyangkal.

–_Gak usah pura2 kalau lo gak suka sama si kupu2 merah itu! Cepetan! Gue pengen cepet pulang juga tau!–_ desak HeeChul.

–_Gila lo! Kenal juga gak! Udah main bawa pulang aja!–_ Kris berkeras nolak ide gila HeeChul ini.

–_Love is blind, bro! Udah, cepetan gih!–_ HeeChul ngotot.

–_Terserah lo deh!–_ Kris nyerah.

.

.

.

" ChangMin! Tolong bikin kekkai anti api yang kuat! " perintah Kris.

" Roger! "

" Kalian mau apa? " Tao kaget dengan kecepatan kerja tim mereka.

" Diam dan liat aja. " Kris menggandeng lembut tangan Tao dan menariknya menjauh.

" FIRE! "

" SHIELD! "

.

.

.

Succubus yang lagi gak ada mood buat mikir yang berat2 buat nyingkirin targetnya kali ini pakai prinsip yang sesederhana gerakan amuba【۰へ۰?】, kalau musuh pakai api maka harus kita lawan pakai api juga. Api yang kuat akan memakan habis api yang lemah. Setelah Kris ngelancarin serangan beruntun berupa cannon ball udara yang dimampatkan buat ngelumpuhin buronan incaran mereka. Gak tanggung2! HeeChul dengan santainya ngelempar tiga bom api berkekuatan super sekaligus ke arah target buruan. Kemudian, dengan magic spell super singkat hasil ciptaannya, ChangMin gak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu memasang kekkai lapis tiga berbentuk bola kedap sihir buat ngelindungin lingkungan di sekitarnya. Kerja mereka sangat teratur dan cekatan, hasil akhirnya pun memuaskan, hanya dalam hitungan detik, youkai pengacau itu habis dimangsa lidah api inferno ganas milik BaekHyun. Api merah yang menggelegak mengerikan itu pun padam dengan cepat ketika persediaan oxigen dalam kekkai habis.

.

.

.

" Hebat… " Tao terpana kagum.

" Yeah! Beres! " seru ChangMin waktu nge-check buruan mereka yang udah lenyap tanpa sisa. Bahkan residu abu mayatnya pun gak ada.

" _Ah… minna, gomen_. (semuanya, maaf) Aku udah ngerepotin. " Tao yang tersadar dari rasa kagumnya, segera mengucapkan terimakasih sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

" Gak papa. Lagian dia juga target kita kok. Ya gak, Kris?! " HeeChul nyikut rusuk Kris.

" Uhm… Ano… sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf dari kepolisian dunia belakang, bolehkah kami merawat luka2 anda? " Kris berusaha keras buat ngomong.

" _Arigatou ne _(terima kasih), tapi… luka segini aja sih, gak apa2. " tolak Tao halus, dia buru2 ngepakin sayapnya n beranjak terbang. " Aku permisi dulu… "

" A… ano…! "

.

.

.

-BRUUUKK!-

.

.

.

Baru sekitar lima meteran Tao terbang dari tanah, sayapnya lenyap tiba2. Tao pun pingsan. Untungnya dia langsung ditangkep Kris sebelum sempat nyium tanah. Dari balik kain kimononya yang tercabik2 gak karuan, Kris gak sengaja ngeliat luka2 yang diderita _Ageha_ cantik itu. Bilur2 memar kebiruan, goresan2 berdarah, lalu luka2 bakar yang memerah dan melepuh. Meski cuma sekilas, tapi pemandangan itu sanggup bikin jantung Kris serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit dan pedih. Raut poker face Kris emang masih terpasang, tapi mata HeeChul yang jeli masih bisa ngeliat gestur tubuh rekan kerjanya itu yang tegang menahan amarah. Demi apa, Kris gak rela mahluk secantik dan semurni si panda merah itu harus ngalamin kejadian semengerikan ini. Baru kali ini Kris berharap dia terlahir sebagai Necromancer yang bisa ngebangkitin mayat supaya dia bisa ngebunuh _youkai_ sialan itu berkali2. _Gak ada yang boleh nyentuh milik gue… eh?! Gue mikir apa sih?!_ Kris nggelengin kepalanya.

.

.

.

" Wuah! _Kris-kun, mitte_! (Kris, lihat!) Luka bakarnya! " pekik ChangMin panik.

" Dugaan gue bener, lukanya parah. " kata Kris.

" Ayo balik! Kris, bawa dia juga! " HeeChul narik kerah baju ChangMin kayak narik tengkuk anak anjing.

" _Ittai! HeeChul-nee-san, hanashite!_ (sakit! Kak HeeChul, lepasin!) " ChangMin berontak, coz lehernya kecekik.

" Hai'! "

.

.

.

Kris pulang ke markas sambil nggendong Tao yang ternyata ringan banget ala bridal style. Sebelum dia membawa Tao ke rumahnya sendiri, dia pengen mastiin kalau Tao harus udah sembuh dari semua luka2nya. Lagian dia juga gak pengen dituduh penculik sama Tao. Sekali lagi, dalam hati Kris bersyukur punya teman seperti HeeChul –yang meski nyentrik–, tapi HeeChul yang paling paham jalan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^.****_.^) Tsuzuku nyaw~ (^._.^)****/**

Minna-san, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

.

.

**Title : Red ButterFly Promise**

.

.

Genre : Fantasy –again –, Romance, Angst

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : Kris x Tao

Setting : Alternate Universe (about Golden Drake – Ageha Youkai)

Rate : T (dipertanyakan)

Length : 2 of 4

Warn : OOC! Cracks, Little bit Lime

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa rada slengean, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 6000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, humor gaje. Coz gue asli.x dari fandom JapanRocks, jadi harap maklum kalo di fics ini ada dialog yang pake bahasa Jepang yak? hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Special thanks to Ru-ie, sankyuu atas kritik.x kemaren ne? Di chapter ini beberapa kesalahan udah gue perbaiki, tapi gak seratus persen. Hehehe~ Peace~ ****（⌒▽⌒****）**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~

**＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di koridor ruang pengobatan, Kris terus mondar-mandir senewen. Dia sukses besar dalam usaha mencetak angka nol ekstra besar di lantai marmer. Sementara di kursi tunggu, HeeChul duduk dengan santainya. Succubus cantik nan seksi tapi kelainan genetik itu udah balik ke human-formnya yang seorang cowok tinggi semampai mirip model majalah dewasa. Wajahnya masih tetep cantik, gak jauh beda dari succubus formnya, dan sifat slengean plus mulut yang hobi ngeluarin kata-kata sepedas cabai viper itu juga gak berubah. Kadang Kris dan rekan-rekannya yang lain suka gak habis pikir. Kenapa manusia sebaik dan selembut HanKyung bisa jatuh cinta sama cinderella gadungan yang level sadisnya tiga kali lebih tinggi dari si vampire KyuHyun, yang tingkah lakunya kasar dan blak-blakan ini. Udah lima tahun lebih mereka menikah, rumah tangga mereka toh masih adem ayem aja. Hati cowok Chinese ini pasti sedalam samudera sampai bisa menerima semua keanehan HeeChul. _Seenggaknya sifat-sifat jelek HeeChul-san gak ada yang nurun ke baby KyungSoo, kalo wajah cantik dan body mirip ceweknya itu sih, gak apa_._ Satu HeeChul aja udah lebih dari ngerepotin buat ditangani,_ pikir member EXOquartz plus EXOsphere.

.

.

HeeChul cengar-cengir sendiri ngeliat Kris yang biasanya cool, bisa jadi orang yang khawatiran begini. Tampangnya Kris itu lho, yang paling gak nahan! Liat aja muka badaknya yang biasanya lempeng-datar-expressionless, sekarang di jidatnya itu penuh kerutan khawatir! _Asyiknya yang lagi jatuh cinta~~ , jadi bisa ngeliat sisi manisnya Kris nih!_ pikir HeeChul. Ketika JinKi, rekan mereka yang profesinya Enchanted itu keluar dari ruang pengobatan, Kris langsung menghampirinya. Seringai HeeChul melebar, objek kesenangannya nambah lagi. Pertama, dia jadi inget sama taruhan sisa anggota EXOquartz dengan JinKi, yang HeeChul yakin seratus persen kalo JinKi bakal kalah dan kehilangan duitnya. Lumayan lah, bisa buat tambah-tambah uang jajan KyungSoo. Satu lagi adalah kesenangan saat melihat ekspresi campur aduk sang Enchanted saat dirayu ChangMin. Ah, dari cengiran iblis ChangMin yang gak pernah luntur sejak sang Ageha masuk ruang rawat tadi, sang Succubus centil tapi sadis ini bisa nebak kalau monster food satu ini berhasil maksa JinKi mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sekedar duit.

.

.

.

" Gimana, JinKi-ah?! " tanya Kris.

" Hmm… lukanya parah banget. Huff… " JinKi tersenyum, niat pasang tampang seriusnya hilang waktu ngeliat raut khawatir Kris. " Fufu… tenang aja, dia itu lebih kuat dari keliatannya kok. "

" Rinciannya please? " HeeChul ikut nimbrung.

" Luka bakarnya sih gak seberapa, coz tubuhnya sendiri berelemen api, luka-luka begini sih bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Tapi patah tulang lengan sebelah kiri, rusuk yang retak di lima ruas, lalu sendi pergelangan kaki kanan yang bergeser disertai sobeknya serat ligamen itu perlu waktu lebih lama untuk pulih meski dengan bantuan obat-obatan magis dan sedikit energi murni milikku. Bahkan kalau Lay bersedia mendonorkan darah unicorn-nya pun gak akan banyak membantu dengan kondisi fisik si _Ageha_ yang gak sinkron sama tingkat produksi energi sihirnya. " terang JinKi sambil membaca lembar demi lembar catatan rekam medis Tao yang baru aja disusunnya.

" Masih ada yang lain? Kayaknya catetan lo masih panjang tuh. " Kris memperhatikan lembaran penuh tulisan di tangan JinKi.

" Memar di usus akibat hantaman benda tumpul, pendarahan minor di lobus kedua paru-paru kanan… Haaah… andai dia manusia, pasti nyawanya gak tertolong. " JinKi menghela nafas, gurat lelah keliatan jelas di wajahnya yang teduh.

" Masa kritisnya udah lewat? " Kris masih penasaran.

" Belum, berharap aja pagi hari nanti demamnya udah turun. " sang Enchanted memasukkan berkas-berkasnya ke balik lengan kimono kuning pucatnya. " Ah, nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, berikan nektar _Hyakki Hyakkou_ padanya. Nektar itu bisa membantu memulihkan luka di sistem pencernaan dan paru-parunya. "

" Hehe… JinKi-chan~ , tebakan gue bener kan? " ChangMin yang dari tadi diem aja, kini angkat bicara.

.

.

.

Cowok itu bangkit perlahan dan ngedeketin JinKi. Werewolf muda itu lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang sang Enchanted yang kecil, ramping dan sedikit punya 'S curve' mirip pinggang cewek. Ditumpukan kepalanya di bahu cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu sambil sesekali menghembuskan udara hangat ke titik sensitif di belakang telinga sang Enchanted, membuat cowok manis yang lebih muda dua tahun dari ChangMin itu merinding. Cengiran jahil menyebalkan pun merekah makin lebar di bibir tipis ChangMin. _Kami menang taruhan kan, JinKi-chan… kekeke… Kris sama sekali gak tau kalo si _Ageha_ itu cowok tulen~ _ bisik HeeChul lewat telepati di benak JinKi sambil cekikikan. JinKi sih cuma bisa berdecak kesal ngadepin kelakuan HeeChul dan ChangMin yang kelewat usil. _Kami-sama, tolong selametin hamba dari terkaman serigala lapar di sebelah hamba ini… Hamba gak mau kalau harus absen kerja selama berhari-hari coz gak bisa jalan setelah dihajar sama mahluk mesum satu ini!_ mohon JinKi memelas dalam hati.

.

.

.

" Yah… Sialan, lo pada. Gue jadi kehilangan ¥40.000, kan? " keluh JinKi sambil ngelipat kimono merah punya Tao yang rusak. " Trus ni ngapain peluk-peluk! Lepasin! Gue bukan pacar lo, tiang listrik! "

" Emang bukan pacar, tapi sebentar lagi lo pasti bakal langsung jadi istri gue~ " ChangMin ber-sing a song di telinga JinKi.

" In your dreams! " desis JinKi dengan wajah merah padam. Demi apa, rasanya cowok manis ini pengen banget memotong ekor panjang berbulu lembut milik ChangMin yang sedari tadi udah berani mengelus-elus pantat montoknya secara diam-diam.

" Ngomong apaan sih lo pada?! " Kris berang, dia ngerasa kalau dia dijadiin barang taruhan.

" Hmmm… nee~ , gitu ya? " JinKi ngelepas paksa pelukan ChangMin dan ngamatin Kris dari dekat. Dia mutusin buat ngelampiasin keselnya dengan ikutan ngeganggu Kris, " Kalian tuh mirip ya? "

" A… apanya?! " Kris mundur, risih diliatin dari jarak dekat.

" Udah, kasih tau aja. Hehe… " HeeChul cengengesan.

" Ya mirip. Kalian kan, sesama cowok cantik. Fufu… " JinKi mengerling ke arah HeeChul.

" Co… cowok?! " Kris tercekat.

" Iyaa~ . Ne, Kris. Tolong jaga dia ya? Gue masih banyak kerjaan di lab nih. Bye~ " JinKi kabur secepat kilat.

" Hmmfff! GYAHAHAHA! JINKI-CHAN! CHOTTO! HUAHAHAHA! " HeeChul dan ChangMin juga ikutan kabur nyusul JinKi.

.

.

.

Sampai jauh di ujung koridor sana, suara tawa seram mirip kuntilanak HeeChul dan suara tawa ChangMin yang lebih mirip geraman mahluk buas yang lagi sakit gigi itu masih terus bergema di dinding batu. Malem ini bener-bener malem keberuntungan buat HeeChul dan ChangMin, JinKi gak termasuk, soalnya habis ini dia masih harus nerima hukuman dari ChangMin. Ketimbang ketawa di atas penderitaan(ΦωΦ) Kris, JinKi lebih milih berdoa, berharap rekan Werewolf-nya itu nanti gak berlaku terlalu keras padanya. _Aish! Kenapa gue malah mikir kalo ranjang gue bakal patah sih?!_ JinKi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Tampang shock Kris beneran hebat! Salah dia sendiri kan yang gak bisa ngebedain mana cowok mana cewek! Lamban banget sih! Kehehehe…_ HeeChul puuuaaaas banget bisa ngerjain Kris. _Tapi emang si _Ageha_ itu cantik banget! Andai gue belom ketemu JinKi, gue sih mau aja ngembat si _Ageha_,_ giliran ChangMin bergumam dalam hati.

.

.

.

" Heuh, berani ya, lo ngelirik cowok lain! " tegur JinKi ketus, dia ngebaca pikiran ChangMin ternyata.

" Kata siapa? Kan di hati gue cuman ada JinKi seorang~ " ChangMin mulai kumat cheesy-nya. " Lo cemburu ya, _a-na-ta_ (honey)? "

" Envy from the HELL! " lagi-lagi JinKi menyanggah.

" Hish, ketimbang lo marah-marah gak jelas, terima aja gih, pernyataan cinta si bocah tiang! " gerutu HeeChul yang jengah sama status kedua _kouhai-nya_ (junior-nya) yang gak jelas.

" HeeChul-hyung, lo pengen gue mati muda gara-gara ngurusin kemarahan cewek-cewek yang dicampakin si playboy cap tiang listrik ini? " bales JinKi tenang meski aura wajahnya mulai menggelap.

" Well, kalau gitu silakan protes ke Werewolf Jidat Lebar yang udah nularin sifat playboynya sama keponakan tiangnya ini. " HeeChul menyeringai lebar.

" Ish, kenapa jadi pada mojokin gue gini sih. " seru ChangMin gusar.

.

.

.

Cowok tiang listrik itu ngambek dan pundung di pojok koridor, dengan latar garis-garis warna hitam yang nggantung di atas kepalanya, koridor yang emang awalnya udah remang-remang jadi makin suram. Sekarang giliran JinKi yang berpuas hati ngetawain ChangMin. HeeChul? Dia udah ngeloyor pulang ninggalin pasangan aneh ini. Yah, harap maklum dengan para penghuni _Venator Divicio_ level A yang sesuatu sekali, ehem, yang rada pada gak waras ini ya? Mereka bahkan gak peduli kalau di ujung koridor yang satunya lagi, yang baru aja mereka tinggalin, Kris teriak-teriak panik manggil nama ketiganya.

.

.

.

" WOI! KALIAN BERTIGA! " panggil Kris.

.

.

.

Muka Kris yang dari sononya udah pucet, sekarang berubah jadi seputih kapur. Dia gak habis pikir, kenapa ketiga mahluk tadi tega banget ninggalin dia yang minim pengetahuan pengobatan buat ngerawat orang sakit –sekalinya jenius pertarungan, tapi Kris tuh paling payah dalam hal medis–. Kalau dia yang nge-handle, bukannya si _Ageha_ jadi sehat, bisa-bisa paginya si _Ageha_ udah gak ada bentuknya lagi coz Kris salah kasih obat. Atau wujud cantiknya bisa berubah jadi gulungan kepompong perban ala mumi mesir coz Kris bener-bener gak tau cara masang perban yang bener. Tambahan! Fakta kalau _Ageha Youkai_ yang udah berhasil bikin dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah cowok, sukses bikin Kris shock. Pikiran Kris jadi blank, dia yang biasanya bisa nemuin solusi di keadaan segenting apa pun, kali ini otaknya malah gak mau diajak kompromi.

.

.

Oke, itu masih belum apa-apa. Tugas yang lebih berat lagi, lebih berat ketimbang semua misi rank S yang pernah dia tangani –kalo ada yang bilang Kris lebay, silakan aja–, menunggu di dalam ruangan itu. Semalaman harus ngurusin mahluk secantik Tao sendirian, well, siapa yang bisa jamin kalau paginya Tao bisa bangun dalam keadaan utuh? Masalahnya, sulit banget nekan hasrat buat nyentuh tubuh indah si kupu-kupu merah itu. Oh gosh! Pengaruh feromon sang kupu-kupu api itu beneran kuat banget! Setelah JinKi sang Enchanted yang tubuhnya secara alami punya kemampuan menetralkan segala jenis zat aphrodisiac dan gas beracun itu pergi, gelombang feromon sang _Ageha_ jadi gak terbendung. Dari luar kamar rawat aja aroma madu sang _Ageha_ yang manis sekaligus panas membakar paru-parunya itu udah tercium dan sanggup bikin sesuatu dalam diri Kris 'turn onn'. Kris ngaku kalau aroma itu sangat menggoda iman, mungkin habis ini dia perlu ngikutin jejak ayahnya buat sering-sering melakukan pengakuan dosa di gereja.

.

.

.

" Aaargh! Tahan diri Kris! Tahan diri! Dia itu lagi sakit! " seru Kris frustasi coz hasrat 'makan'nya gak mau reda. _Lagian, belum tentu si _Ageha_ itu juga suka sama gueee!_ Nyaris aja dia njeduk-jedukin wajah cakepnya ke tembok.

" Uuuuungh… " erangan Tao yang terdengar dari dalam kamar, sukses mendinginkan kepala Kris. Buat sementara…

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

**.**

.

.

.

.

" Are? Kalian baru dari mana SeHun-chan, LuLu-chan? Kok penuh debu dan berantakan gitu sih penampilannya?! " tanya JaeJoong yang kebetulan papasan dengan SeHun dan LuHan di koridor.

.

.

.

Well, kondisi mereka bisa dibilang ngenes banget. Kimono yang kucel, lecek dan awut-awutan. Rambut yang warnanya jadi agak keabu-abuan penuh debu. Lalu wajah kecapekan yang coreng moreng dengan jelaga dan tinta hitam. Gak ketinggalan LuHan yang berulang kali bersin dan membuang ingus menggunakan tissue sampai hidungnya jadi semerah hidung Rudolph, rusa kutub penarik kereta Saint Claus yang jadi kakek moyangnya. JaeJoong mengernyit jijik waktu LuHan memasukkan tissue tadi ke dalam kantung tasnya yang sudah penuh bola-bola kertas basah itu ketimbang membuangnya ke tempat sampah di ujung koridor. Lagian, jarang-jarang banget si SeHun, anak semata wayangnya yang clean freaks sampai mau berkotor-kotor begini sambil bawa-bawa setumpuk dokumen kertas yang kalau dilihat dari warnanya yang sudah menguning dan tepiannya lepas-lepas lapuk dimakan serangga, pasti umurnya udah tua banget. Hellooo~ SeHun itu juga maniak teknologi, pecinta data, penjelajah dunia maya yang paling ogah bersentuhan sama data-data yang berbentuk fisik! Jadi hal yang bisa bikin anaknya ini bongkar-bongkar ruang arsip, pastinya adalah hal yang super duper penting atau menarik.

.

.

.

" _Okaa-chan_! (Mama!) Kami dari perpustakaannya KyuHyun-_senpai_. " sahut SeHun sambil mengusap kepalanya, berusaha nyingkirin debu dari rambut gulalinya.

" Hee? Dari perpustakaan si Vampire?! Ngapain?! _Kaa-san_ kira kamu dari ruang arsip. " seru JaeJoong. Kaget? Jelas, soalnya hubungan anaknya sama sang Bibliotec Vampire itu kan gak pernah akur.

" Ada data youkai RedList yang sama sekali gak bisa aku temuin di database PRIZM, jadi terpaksa deh, ngubek-ubek koleksi langka punya KyuHyun-_senpai_. " terang SeHun, cengiran setengah hati terukir di wajahnya.

" Untungnya KyuHyun-_senpai_ sedang berbaik hati ngijinin kita nyari data tanpa syarat macem-macem. Jadi bisa cepet selesai. " tambah LuHan yang –lagi-lagi– baru selesai buang ingus.

" Hahaha… _yokatta~_ (syukurlah) LuLu-chan, buang dulu sampah-sampah tissue mu itu di tempat sampah ya? " tegur Jaejoong, diusap-usapnya rambut merah marun calon menantu mungilnya itu.

" _Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan_ tau gak?! Kris bawa pulang sendiri korban penyerangan tadi malam lho. Tumben-tumbenan kan? Hehe. " SeHun tersenyum riang, cowok yang biasanya serba datar ini bakal berubah jadi manja cuma di depan ibu kandungnya doang.

" Iya bener! Tumben banget! Hee? Joongie-san, penampilan itu kan… " tanya LuHan, cowok cantik ini mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

.

.

.

LuHan dan SeHun ngamatin JaeJoong dari atas sampai bawah. Semua yang dia pakai warnanya serba putih, serasi dengan warna rambut JaeJoong yang emang asli pirang platinum dari lahir. Meski biasanya JaeJoong pakai kimono cewek, tapi dia jarang pakai baju pengantin kerajaan era Heian yang berlapis dua belas dengan motif magnolia putih-perak yang tepiannya dibingkai sulaman benang-benang merah jambu dari batu mulia rozen quartz ini. Baju yang _furisode_-nya sangat panjang dan super berat bin gerah menyesakkan ini hanya dipakai saat acara-acara istimewa atau saat ada tugas meramal. Keenam ekor rubahnya –yang juga jarang banget dia kasih liat di muka umum– yang lembut dan berbulu silver melambai anggun di belakang punggungnya. Jadi kalau malam ini JaeJoong mengenakan kimono putih dari kelopak-kelopak bunga calla lily yang dirajut menjadi satu dan ditenun menggunakan benang perak laba-laba fajar, mengeluarkan keseluruhan ekornya dan berjalan dari arah Menara Timur, artinya JaeJoong baru saja pulang dari misi clairvoyant-nya.

.

.

.

" Clairvoyant mission?! " tebak LuHan.

" Un… _kimitachi, nazedesu ka?_ (lho, kalian berdua kenapa?) " tanya JaeJoong yang heran dengan raut wajah dua remaja di depannya yang mendadak murung.

" Apa… ramalan _kaa-chan_ tentang Kris-_nii-san_ bakal jadi nyata. " bisik SeHun.

" Tentu aja, ramalan _kaa-chan_ gak pernah meleset. Memangnya kenapa? " tanya JaeJoong penuh selidik.

" Jangan-jangan dia… korban yang tadi itu. Soalnya caranya Kris-kun mandang si _Ageha_ beda banget. " timpal LuHan.

" _Hontou ni?!_ (beneran?!) " JaeJoong membulatkan mata ametyst-nya. " Aih~ aku gak percaya kalau pertemuan mereka bakal terjadi secepat ini. _Yoroshi?_ (Kalian yakin?) "

" Sumpah! " dua bocah itu bareng-bareng membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jarinya.

" Ya~ , takdir itu kan emang gak bisa di tolak sih. " JaeJoong menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. " Tapi, bukan berarti benang merah cinta bakal putus kalau yang satu tiada. "

" Maksud Joongie-san?! " LuHan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" Si kupu-kupu merah itu bakal bereinkarnasi lagi kok… " kata JaeJoong anggun.

" Hmm… _Yokatta… demo_… (syukurlah, tapi) kasian Kris-_nii-san_ dong kalau gitu. " SeHun menghela nafas lega sekalian nyengir.

" _Daijoubu~ _. (gak apa~ ) Mereka pasti bisa ngelewatin semuanya. " JaeJoong melangkah lagi.

" Bukan gitu~ tapi si kupu-kupu merah itu kan reinkarnasinya masih lama, nunggu dia dewasa juga butuh waktu juga kan? " sambung LuHan seolah paham jalan pikiran pacarnya, senyuman usil terukir di wajahnya.

" Trus? " JaeJoong masih belum ngeh.

" Ya~ tau sendirilah, bisa-bisa Kris-_nii-san_ jadi perjaka tua tuh. "

" Salah… yang benar tuh 'pejantan tua'! "

" Pffft! Khu… khu… ahahahahahahaha! "

.

.

.

Sedikit candaan untuk meringankan beban rasa sedih yang menggelayut di hati mereka coz menyimpan rahasia tentang ramalan menyedihkan itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan? Ketiganya pun berpisah dalam ledakan tawa. JaeJoong kembali pulang menuju kediamannya yang megah di daerah Shinjuku, setelah sebelumnya dia harus menjemput suami beruangnya tertjintahh di ruangan kepala _Defensionem Divisio_ (divisi pertahanan). Rencananya sampai di rumah nanti JaeJoong akan beristirahat total. Mungkin cuman memeluk YunHo-nya di atas ranjang tanpa ngapa-apain selama dua hari penuh buat ngembaliin energi yang terpakai selama bekerja. Well, misi Clairvoyant adalah misi yang sangat menguras tenaga sih. Sementara LuHan dan SeHun pergi ke Kolam Teratai, mereka mutusin buat bersih-bersih dulu dari semua debu-debu kuno yang nempel di badan setelah selesai dari perburuan data yang menyebalkan. Proses rekap data dan bikin laporan bisa ditunda sampai badan mereka seger lagi. Toh, korban penyerangan itu baru bisa ditanyai besok pagi setelah yang bersangkutan sadar. Jadi apa salahnya bersantai sejenak di tengah malam begini.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas ranjang berukuran king size yang matras empuknya berisi bulu-bulu halus angsa salju itu, tergeletak sesosok tubuh pucat berparas imut mirip panda. Sosok itu adalah Tao, kelihatan banget dia gak menikmati tidurnya dari cara kedua alisnya bertaut, raut wajah yang tampak gelisah dan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras. Perutnya melilit seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum, paru-parunya perih dan rasanya sesak tiap kali dia menarik nafas. Setengah bagian tubuhnya terbalut perban, lengan kirinya disangga papan kayu supaya tulangnya yang patah gak geser dan kaki kanannya digantung menggunakan tiang penyangga. For the God Sake! Tulang-tulang dan persendiannya serasa diremas, dipelintir, ditarik memanjang dan dipukul-pukul dengan palu godam, sebagai efek samping dari obat penumbuh tulang. Cowok manis itu menggeliat kesakitan. Coz, meski obat dari JinKi manjur buat nyembuhin luka bakar yang diderita Tao dengan cepat. Tapi butuh waktu yang lebih lama lagi buat nyambung tulang yang patah dan meregenerasi organ dalam yang terluka parah. Apalagi luka dalamnya itu terjadi akibat penggunaan sihirnya sendiri.

.

.

Di sampingnya, Kris dengan setia duduk menunggu di atas sofa tunggal warna putih. Selama berjam-jam sejak pukul sebelas tengah malam tadi, Kris dengan telaten merawat dan menjaga Tao semampunya, mengingat Kris buta soal medis. Sang Golden Drake dengan sabar mengganti kompres es di kening Tao dan menyeka keringat dingin yang terus mengalir di sekujur tubuh cowok manis itu. Ketika cicit burung-burung fajar yang menandakan pagi telah menjelang terdengar dari jendela yang membatasi ruang rawat dengan dunia luar, Kris masih setia menatap paras manis mirip panda sang _Ageha_. Akhirnya Kris begadang semalam penuh, selama itu juga sang naga emas terus-terusan mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menggertakkan giginya. Habis, dia gak tega ngeliat mahluk cantik di depannya itu bergulat menahan sakit. Andai ada sihir yang bisa mentransfer rasa sakit, Kris rela ngegantiin posisi sang _Ageha_ dan menanggung penderitaannya. Sayangnya sihir semacam itu gak ada. Kris juga gak tahan pengen meluk dan nenangin dia. _Gak boleh… gue gak boleh buru-buru_, _ntar gue disangka oom-oom mesum pedofilia lagi…_ pikirnya. Hellooo~ Kris, wajah Tao boleh keliatan muda kayak anak-anak, tapi umurnya empat kali lebih tua dari umur lo!

.

.

.

" Hnngh… aku… dimana?! Ahk! Ugh! Uhuk! " Tao yang tiba-tiba terbangun terpekik kecil saat rasa sakit menyegat lengan kirinya, tulang lengan atasnya yang belum nyambung sempurna rasanya ngilu banget. Dia juga masih belum bisa bernafas dengan benar.

" Hati-hati, jangan buru-buru gerak. Luka lo masih belum sembuh. " kata Kris lembut, dibaringkannya lagi tubuh Tao pelan-pelan.

" Kamu… orang yang semalam? " tanya Tao lemah.

" Masih ingat? " Kris tersenyum.

" Mmm… " Tao ngangguk pelan dan balas tersenyum. " _Hontou ni arigatou…_ (terimakasih banyak) "

" _Douite_. (sama-sama) " Kris buang muka bentar buat menormalkan lagi warna wajahnya yang merah padam. " _Mouichido, boku no namae wa Wu YiFan. Kris yobidasu koto ga dekimasu. Kimi wa_? (sekali lagi, nama gue Wu YiFan. Lo bisa manggil gue Kris. Nama lo?) "

" _Watashi wa Tao, Huang ZiTao desu. Arigatou, Kris-kun_. (nama ku Tao, Huang ZiTao. Terima kasih, Kris) " jawab Tao sopan.

" ZiTao? It's mean Peach or _Momo_ (peach dalam bahasa Jepang)? Hmmm… namanya semanis orangnya ya? " puji Kris tulus gak ada maksud flirting.

" Ah… uhmmm… begitulah. Sa… sankyuu… " gumam Tao salah tingkah, jarang banget ada orang yang memuji-nya dengan sebutan manis. Biasanya orang-orang yang baru ketemu dengannya bakal ketakutan ngelihat tatapan tajam mata feline-nya.

" Jangan terus-terusan ngucapin '_arigatou_', biasa aja deh. Hehe… " Kris terkekeh. " Gue jadi gak enak hati nih, udah muji lo tadi. "

.

.

.

-DHEGG!-

.

.

.

Demi ngedenger suara tawa Kris, sekarang giliran kedua belah pipi Tao yang diwarnai rona pink tipis. _Ketawa? Orang se-cool dia bisa ketawa?! Ne, Kris tuh kalau ketawa ternyata manis juga ya~ Lebih cocok begini ketimbang ekspresi suramnya yang tadi. Lho, lho, kenapa… kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar gini?_ pikir Tao bingung. Tanpa sadar Tao mencengkeram erat selimutnya. Tubuhnya memanas tanpa sebab, darah dalam pembuluh-pembuluh halus di tubuhnya mengalir cepat menuju permukaan, perlahan membanjiri kulit putih pucatnya dengan warna merah pekat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, serasa ada puluhan kupu-kupu bersarang dalam tubuhnya dan kepakan sayap halusnya menggelitik dinding perutnya. Jujur, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Tao ngerasain campuran perasaan yang begitu kuat, gelembung euforia ini terasa membingungkan tapi juga bikin penasaran. Tao sama sekali gak punya ide tentang nama gelombang perasaan yang melandanya. Bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian dalam pelarian tanpa teman, hanya mengajarkan Tao rasa takut dan was-was. Tapi berada di sebelah Kris, walau hanya sekejap, Tao sudah merasa nyaman dan terlindungi, Tao merasa senang dan bahagia, seolah satu bagian kosong dalam hatinya terisi begitu aja.

.

.

.

" Tao?! Demam lo naik ya, badan lo memerah semua tuh! " tanya Kris khawatir.

" _Da… daijoubu_… (ga apa kok) " Tao menggeleng n dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke tembok. Ah, kadang Tao rada nyesel punya kulit kelewat putih yang bisa memerah dengan mudah tiap kali dia malu atau marah.

" _Yokatta…_ (syukurlah) " lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum. " Soalnya kalau lo sampe beneran sakit, gue yang bakal repot. "

" Hm? Kenapa? Gue yang sakit kan? Bukan kamu kok. " sedikit nada sarkas terdengar dalam suara Tao. Kayaknya dia rada sakit hati.

" Umm… Bukan gitu… Gue ini buta soal medis, gak tahu cara gantiin perban, obat yang gue tahu aja cuma obat tidur, obat maag sama obat demam. Jadi kalau lo sampai sakit trus gue terpaksa harus ngasih lo obat, gue gak yakin bakal bisa ngasih obat yang bener. Salah-salah malah bisa bikin sakit lo tambah parah. " Kris nyengir canggung sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang gak gatal.

" Oh, whoaaa… " dan cuma reaksi cengo itu yang bisa ditampilin wajah polos Tao. Dia sama sekali gak nyangka orang yang wajahnya dingin macem Kris bisa ngomong sepanjang itu.

" Tao?! Oi, Tao?! " Kris melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tao yang mulutnya masih menganga lebar. " Biasa aja dong! Rahangnya itu loh, tutup gih! Gue gak tanggung kalau ntar ada lalat nyasar masuk ke mulut lo! "

" OOC (out of chara) banget… " gumam Tao.

" _Nani?_ (apaan?) " tanya Kris.

" _Un… Nani mo nai…_ (eeer… gak ada apa-apa kok) " Tao menggelengkan kepala dengan imutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu suasana berubah kembali jadi hening dan canggung, saking sunyinya ruangan itu, sampai-sampai suara jangkrik yang mulai menghilang ditelan bisingnya cicitan burung-burung fajar pun terdengar jelas. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kris sibuk mikir, apa benar Tao itu orang yang dulu pernah diramalkan JaeJoong buat jadi pasangannya? Sementara Tao bergerak-gerak gelisah diranjangnya. _Aduuuh… please dong, berhenti berdebarnya. Aku jadi gak bisa tidur niiih…_ pikir Tao yang sibuk nenangin hati dan jantungnya yang berdebar gak karuan, tapi dia gagal dan wajahnya merona lagi. Sekarang warna merahnya jauh lebih pekat dan lebih gelap dari yang tadi. Dan debu perinya, serbuk ajaib itu bertebaran memenuhi ruangan dengan kilau keemasan meski sayapnya gak mengepak sama sekali. Setahu Tao, hal ini pernah terjadi lama sekali, mungkin sekitar tigapuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika bertemu dengan salah satu anggota clannya, seorang _Ageha_ berpipi bulat montok yang berelemen es. Tao sangat senang bisa ketemu sama Kim MinSeok atau yang lebih suka dipanggil pakai nama mandarin-nya, XiuMin. Bukan berarti di Jepang gak ada _Ageha youkai_, mereka sih ada banyak, tapi yang satu tanah kelahiran dengannya dari daratan China kan jarang.

.

.

Kris ngeliat warna putih mulus kuliat tubuh Tao yang mulai memerah, mulai dari wajah sampai ujung kaki. Warna yang jauh lebih pekat dari yang sebelumnya. Kris menatap tubuh bertutup selimut tebal itu bersusah payah membalikkan diri dengan kondisinya yang lumayan ngenes, kaki kanan yang digantung dan lengan kiri digips, dengan bingung. Bisa ya, tubuh orang nampilin gradasi warna merah yang segitu pekatnya?! Eh, tapi mereka kan bukan manusia juga, mereka _youkai_, jadi segala macem hal yang kayaknya impossible buat manusia, bisa aja terjadi. Lagian, sudah sejak tadi telinga naga-nya yang super tajam juga ngedenger suara detak jantung cowok itu yang makin cepat. Menyadari keanehan itu Kris jadi mikir kalau jangan-jangan, ini bukan cuma perasaan sepihak aja? Jangan-jangan _Ageha_ cantik di depannya ini juga ngalamin fall at first sight padanya? Tapi apa mungkin?! Puluhan pertanyaan yang dimulai dengan kata 'jangan-jangan' berlalu lalang dalam benak Kris, sampai dia capek sendiri mikirin berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Dan sisa malam berlalu dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ohhayou, Tao wa me o samashi?_ (selamat pagi Tao, lo udah bangun?) " tanya Kris.

" Hnngh… K… Kris? " panggil Tao setengah sadar.

" Hmm? " Kris nyingkirin poni lembut yang nutupin mata Tao.

" _Nani mo_… (gak apa) " jawab Tao dengan nada kayak orang mengigau. " _Sore wa ima aru?_ (sekarang jam berapa?) "

" _Kuji desu. Nande?_ (jam sembilan pagi. kenapa?) " sahut Kris sambil ngelirik arloji-nya.

" Mmm… Jessica-_ba-chan_… cepat berangkat… kantor… jam sepuluh… hmmh… " Tao nyebutin nama induk semangnya saat ini dalam igauan gak jelas.

" Tao, hari ini hari minggu. Jadi gue gak perlu ke kantor. " sahut Kris usil.

" Hooh… _oyasumi, ba-chan_… (selamat tidur, bibi) " Tao kembali tidur pulas.

.

.

.

_Aaah… indahnya pagi ini_, pikir Kris dengan background pink bertabur bunga-bunga mawar dan boneka panda fluffy yang menari-nari, sesuatu yang SANGAT bukan Kris! Penyebab munculnya background super duper norak dan bikin merinding itu apalagi kalau bukan coz kebahagiaannya melihat wajah polos Tao yang sedang tertidur. Tingkah uniknya waktu ngelindur dan ekspresi imutnya saat Tao memimpikan sesuatu entah apa itu yang lebih mirip sama senam alis, bener-bener sesuatu yang berharga banget buat ditonton. Rasanya sang Golden Drake gak akan pernah merasa bosan ngeliat wajah Tao. Dari pengalaman begadangnya seumur hidup, baru kali ini Kris begadang dengan riang gembira dan hati senang, walaupun gak punya uang, syalalala~ (ﾉ ▽ )ﾉ –ahem, abaikan!–. Kris masih ingin menikmati sumber rasa senangnya ini beberapa menit lagi sampai sebuah teriakan seseorang yang kelewat riang bergema dalam ruangan itu, menginterupsi waktu berharganya.

.

.

.

" _Ohhayo~ _(selamat pagi)! YiXing-chan is here! " kepala YiXing muncul di ambang pintu bersama dengan satu orang lagi yang bisa dikenali sebagai SuHo. " Hoe~ Luka luarnya udah sembuh total belum ya?! "

" Yi… YiXing-san! " saking kagetnya Kris sampai kejungkal dari kursinya.

" Nnngh… " gumam Tao yang masih ngantuk.

" YiXing-chan, jangan teriak-teriak gitu ah. Kasian si _Ageha_. " SuHo geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan childish mate tertjintahh-nya itu.

" Geez~ _SuHo-jii-chan_ (kakek SuHo), gak seru ah! " YiXing mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imutnya, sampai-sampai SuHo harus nahan diri supaya gak nyerang pacarnya itu sekarang juga.

" _YiXing-ba__a__-chan_ (nenek YiXing), berhenti merengut atau gue makan lo di sini! " tegur SuHo yang juga nyengir iblis. Whew, kemana perginya wajah angelic-nya SuHo?

" Ehemmm… Jadi ceritanya gue dilupain nih?! " tegur Kris iritasi sama pertengkaran ala suami-istri dari leader EXOsphere dan support member-nya ini.

" Oh, _ohhayou_ (selamat pagi), Kris-kun. Tumben lo begadang nungguin saksi korban. Biasanya lo masa bodoh dan nyerahin semua tanggung jawab perawatan sama _Medici Divisionis_ (divisi medis). " SuHo yang udah balik ke mode angelic sengaja nyisipin nada sindiran dalam ucapannya.

" Terserah lo deh! Ngomong-ngomong, kemana JinKi-chan?! Bukannya dia yang ditugasin buat ngerawat Tao? " tanya Kris cuek bebek, gak peduli sama maksud terselubung SuHo.

" ChangMin-kun memakan JinKi-chan habis-habisan! " seru YiXing dengan muka datar yang ditanggapi Kris dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'.

" Kris, semalem lo gak apa-apa kan? Maksud gue… " tanya SuHo hati-hati.

.

.

.

Kris yang paham maksudnya cuma nunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan yang deket jendela, di sana tampak sebatang lilin berwarna lavender yang udah tinggal separuh. Seketika SuHo langsung tahu kenapa Kris bisa anteng nungguin Huang ZiTao tanpa terpengaruh hasratnya yang nyaris 'turn onn' gara-gara tebaran feromon si siluman kupu-kupu berparas mirip panda. Padahal SuHo dan YiXing sendiri sempat ragu-ragu mau masuk ke dalam, takutnya bakal terpengaruh juga. Tapi anehnya saat mereka masuk, gejolak hasrat itu gak terasa. Rupanya asap dari lilin berbahan dasar tumbuhan herbal hasil karya JinKi itu sanggup menetralisir segala jenis feromon _youkai_. Untungnya lagi, masa kritis Tao udah lewat, jadi ketidakseimbangan metabolisme yang bikin tubuhnya memproduksi feromon berlebihan pun kembali normal. Nah, berhubung SuHo ada di sini, Kris sekalian aja minta tolong buat diajarin cara melepas-memakaikan perban yang baik dan benar, serta minta ditunjukin obat-obat mana aja yang kira-kira harus dioleskan untuk mengobati luka bakarnya. Sementara YiXing...

.

.

.

" Ayo bangun, SLEEPING PRINCESS! Gue bawain kimono merah yang baru nih! Dipakai gih! Bisa masuk angin lho kalau lo tidur HALF-NAKED sepanjang hari! " YiXing nyerocos innocent, tapi diam-diam dia juga ngamatin warna wajah Kris yang langsung memerah. _Fufu… terusin aja~ jarang-jarang __bisa__ liat Kris ngelepas topeng cool-nya_.

" Mmmh... Kris-kun berisiiiik... " sang Sleeping Princess ak.a Tao butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai otaknya berhasil connect dari kondisi setengah tidur buat nyerna kata-kata YiXing.

" BANGUUUUN! KIMONO BARUNYA UDAH SIAP NIH! " YiXing gak mau nyerah ngebangunin Tao.

" GYAAAA! " Tao bangun seketika begitu denger kata 'kimono', refleks dia ngeliat ke bawah selimutnya. Reaksinya itu lho, lebih mirip cewek ya~ .

" Becanda. Lo gak telanjang-telanjang banget kok, kan dalemnya masih pakai celana piyama ChangMin-kun. Kebetulan, tinggi kalian seukuran. Hehehehe…. " YiXing nyeringai. _Sama-sama tiang listrik_…

" Aa… _yo… yokatta _(syukurlah)… " Tao nyaris jantungan.

" Huft… " Kris bernafas lega, gak nyadar kalo di sebelahnya SuHo menyeringai sambil ngarahin kamera ponselnya ke wajah lega Kris dalam mode video. _Kris bisa bikin ekspresi epic juga toh?!_ pikir leader EXOshpere ini.

" Oke! Kita tinggal lagi ya?! Kris, tolong lepasin perbannya dan bantu Tao pakai kimononya! Hati-hati, tulang lengannya baru selesai nyambung! Bye~ " lagi-lagi Yixing kabur. Tapi sebelum pergi sambil nyeret SuHo, YiXing sempat naruh sebuah _Hozuki_ –lentera _youkai_ yang digunakan dalam festival _Hyakki Yakkou_– segienam yang terisi penuh dengan cairan di meja kecil dekat pintu.

" Woi! Dasar couple gak bertanggung jawab lo pada! " teriak Kris kesal.

" Fuh… hihi… " Tao cekikikan.

" Akhirnya… lo bisa ketawa juga. " Kris tersenyum santai.

" Eh?! " wajah Tao nge-blush.

" _Nani mo nai_(gak apa)_…_ sini, gue bantu pakai baju. "

.

.

.

Kris nyentuh bahu putih mulus Tao, pelan-pelan dibantunya sang _Ageha_ mencari posisi yang nyaman buat duduk dengan sebelah kakinya yang masih perlu digantung sampai robekan otot ligamen di betisnya sembuh. Lalu dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam, satu persatu lilitan perban yang membalut tubuh rapuh Tao dipotong Kris. Kini tubuh Tao pun terekspose sempurna, luka-luka bakarnya udah pulih sempurna dan kulitnya udah balik mulus lagi. Ramuan herbal racikan JinKi beneran manjur nyembuhin luka luarnya. Kris berkali-kali nelan ludah dan nahan nafas. Well, hasrat dan instingnya sebagai Golden Drake alpha buat memiliki pasangan ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari akal sehatnya. Plus, hatinya juga gak mau kompromi sama logikanya. _Tahan diri Kris, tahan diri! Jangan keburu nafsu!_ jerit batin Kris berkali-kali saat dia melumuri dada dan punggung Tao dengan sejenis painkiller untuk meringankan rasa sakit saat luka dalamnya memasuki tahap regenerasi sel. Cowok keturunan naga itu mendesah puas saat dia berhasil membebat rapi perban baru di tubuh Tao. Kursus kilatnya gak sia-sia.

.

.

Tahap kedua yang sama sulitnya adalah membongkar gips di lengan kiri Tao dan menggantinya dengan balutan perban. Kini Kris beralih ke sisi kiri sang _Ageha_, selama cowok blonde itu ngebongkar gips-nya, dia sama sekali gak berani mengangkat wajah, takut kalau ntar bakal bertatapan mata dan terhanyut dalam pesona kepolosan Tao. Sang _Ageha_ sendiri memilih diam, salah tingkah gak tau mesti ngomong apa buat mecahin suasana canggung ini. Hanya sekali Tao terpekik kecil ketika Kris nggerakin lengan kirinya buat nge-check kebenaran perkataan YiXing tentang tulangnya yang udah nyambung. Oke, patah tulang lengan kiri Tao emang udah sembuh, tapi nyerinya masih terasa. Kris kembali membebat lengan kirinya dengan perban tipis yang dilumuri cairan painkiller dan serbuk penguat tulang. The last, Kris memasangkan yukata pendek warna peach pucat untuk menutupi tubuh mulus Tao. Baru deh, mereka berdua bener-bener bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^****x****^=)****~_,_ ~(=^****x****^)****/**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ne, Tao. Habis ini lo mo kemana? Ayo, buka mulutnya! " tanya Kris sambil nyuapin sesendok cairan dari dalam Hozuki itu ke mulut Tao.

" _Wakarimasen_(gak tahu)_…_ Aaam… " Tao mencecap-cecap sebentar cairan itu di lidahnya, setelah itu baru dia telan. " Nektar _Hyakki Yakkou_ lagi? "

" Yap. Kenapa? Lo gak suka? " tanya Kris khawatir. " Atau lo mau makanan padat aja? Gue bisa kok minta tolong LuHan buat bikin bubur seafood. Gimana? "

" Hehehe... kau lupa, sampai seminggu ke depan aku hanya bisa makan nektar ini. Luka di sistem pencernaan ku masih belum pulih seratus persen. " Tao tersenyum.

" Benar juga. Kalau begitu, ayo makan lebih banyak lagi. Biar lo cepat sembuh. " Kris tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil.

" Ngomong-ngomong Kris-kun, JinKi-san masih sakit ya? " tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

" Eeer... itu... iya. Dia masih sakit. " jawab Kris canggung.

" Trus, kenapa dia gak minum nektar ini juga?! Kenapa JinKi-san harus tinggal di _apato_nya (apartemen) ChangMin-kun?! Lalu, cengiran kucing sakit gigi di wajah ChangMin-kun setiap kali dia telepon JinKi-san itu apa?! Habis itu, majalah apa yang dibawa SeHun-chan, majalah yang ada gambar kelincinya itu?! " Tao memberondong Kris dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Kris langsung pusing tujuh keliling, pertanyaan pertama sih bisa dijawab, masih mudah berkelit. Tapi pertanyaan selanjutnya? Well, Kris harus putar otak supaya pikiran Tao yang polosnya minta tolong itu bisa teralihkan dari hal-hal _hentai_ (mesum) yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan paksa Kris mengganti topik pembicaraan jadi obrolan seputar cerita-cerita dongeng ala Disney, hewan-hewan lucu di kebun binatang sampai aquarium besar yang baru dibuka di Odaiba. Sang Golden Drake bahkan berjanji bakal ngajak jalan-jalan Tao ke Tokyo DisneyLand setelah dia sembuh nanti, Kris juga bakal nemanin Tao nonton seri Barbie FairyTopia sampai kelar, meski cowok manly itu harus banting harga diri. Keuntungan punya teman sepolos anak TK kayak Tao adalah, perhatiannya gampang banget dialihkan! Kris menghela nafas lega, lalu disuapkannya lagi dua-tiga sendok nektar untuk Tao. Nektar _Hyakki Yakkou_ adalah semacam sake manis yang hanya bisa didapat saat musim panas. Barang langka yang diproduksi oleh bunga dari semacam pohon sihir yang mekar penuh hanya satu hari di malam puncak musim panas. Cairan nektar ini hanya bisa ditampung dengan _Hozuki_, lentera arwah yang berasal dari bunga tanaman Physalis raksasa. Nektar ini obat yang ampuh buat nyembuhin luka dalam akibat sihir.

.

.

.

" Udah agak enakan? " tanya Kris setelah rona pucat wajah Tao membaik.

" Lumayan… Dada ku sudah gak sakit lagi dipakai nafas. " jawab Tao kalem.

" Great! Kemajuan pesat! Selama tiga hari ini, tulang lengan kiri udah sembuh total, rusuk lo yang retak-retak juga udah nyambung lagi, pergeseran di pergelangan kaki kanan lo juga udah dibenerin sama YiXing-chan. Yang belum sembuh tinggal robekan serat ligamen, pendarahan di paru-paru sama masalah di sistem pencernaan. " Kris mengisi form laporan perkembangan kesehatan Tao.

" Huuum~ _taikutsu da yo ne~_ (bakal bosen nih) " Tao nggembungin pipinya.

" Tao, kenapa gak coba telepon induk semang lo? Jessica_-ba-chan_ pasti khawatir. " saran Kris demi ngeliat raut bosan akut di wajah Tao.

" Gak bisa, ponsel ku rusak waktu penyerangan kemaren. Lagian, aku juga udah gak bisa balik ke tempat itu lagi. " tatapan mata Tao berubah sendu.

" Emangnya kenapa? " perasaan Kris mendadak jadi gak enak.

" Tempat itu udah gak aman lagi untukku maupun untuk manusia-manusia yang jadi induk semangku. Para Youkai Eater pasti udah nandain tempat itu. Lagian, kondisi kritisku kemaren mengaktifkan sihir penghapus ingatan yang aku pasang pada para induk semangku. " Tao mengedikkan bahunya.

" Trus, habis ini lo mau tinggal di mana?! " tanya Kris khawatir.

" _Wakaranai _(entahlah)… Mungkin balik lagi jadi _youkai_ nomaden yang melayang-layang bebas di langit gak buruk juga. Atau aku berkelana nyari tempat sembunyi lain yang lebih aman. Atau hidup membaurkan aura di antara manusia. Apa aja boleh, selama gak membahayakan orang-orang di sekitar ku, itu udah cukup… " aku Tao sambil ngelamun.

" Apa lo gak kesepian hidup dengan cara begitu?! " seru Kris kaget.

.

.

.

Tao menatap sang Golden Drake dengan irish merah ruby-nya yang berbinar sendu. Cowok kupu-kupu yang keliatan cantik layaknya seorang puteri waktu udah pakai kimono merah, lengkap dengan obi peach cerah yang dibentuk menyerupai kupu-kupu yang manis di bagian punggungnya itu, nada suaranya penuh dengan kesepian dan kesedihan. Suasana yang mendadak murung itu menohok perasaan Kris, cowok itu sadar kalo seharusnya dia gak perlu nanyain hal yang jawabannya udah jelas. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam pelarian, berpindah tempat dalam waktu singkat tanpa ada kesempatan mengenal lingkungan lebih dekat, sering diserang sesama _youkai_, berkali-kali kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai teman, lalu kehilangan orang-orang yang tulus bersahabat dengannya untuk selamanya. Tao udah pasti sangat kesepian. Jujur aja, dengan induk semangnya yang terakhir, Tao udah nyaris putus asa. Dia udah was-was kalau aja sang induk semang bakal mengkhianatinya, tapi ternyata wanita itu justru sangat menyayanginya. Dan itu malah bikin Tao takut kehilangan orang sebaik Jessica. Cukup dirinya aja yang menderita, asal orang-orang yang dia sayangi selamat.

.

.

Aroma kepedihan menguar tajam dari tubuh Tao. Sangat tajam sampai rasanya bisa menyayat kulit Kris dan memenuhi indera perasanya dengan rasa butiran pasir kaca yang kasar. Instingnya sebagai Golden Drake alpha tersentuh, selain ada kebutuhan pribadi untuk memiliki Tao yang sangat kuat, sih. Andai bisa, Kris ingin mengisi kekosongan hari-hari suram Tao. Andai bisa, Kris ingin membuat Tao merasakan yang namanya kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Tao gak cocok bermuram durja dan berkeliling dengan aura gloomy menguar dari dirinya. Tao lebih indah kalau tersenyum, tawanya pun sangat merdu dan menyenangkan. Cowok berparas anak panda nan imut itu gak sadar, kalau keceriaan yang dia kasih lihat selama tinggal di bangsal rawat _Medici Divisionis_ (divisi medis) udah membawa perubahan suasana pada squad EXO. Kepolosan Tao membuat member kedua sub-divisi EXO itu jadi lebih gembira dan antusias. Adakah cara supaya Tao bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya? Tanpa sadar Kris mencengkeram bahu Tao.

.

.

.

" _Ittai~!_ (sakit!) " pekik Tao.

" Ah! _Gomen!_ (maaf!) " Kris ngelepas tangannya. Entah dari mana asalnya pikiran ini pun tercetus, " anoo… ummm… kalau lo gak punya tujuan dan gak punya tempat tinggal, kenapa lo gak tinggal di _apato_ gue aja?! Di _apato_ gue masih ada kamar kosong. Uh! Kalau lo berkenan, dipakai aja... "

" Heeee?! " Tao menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya yang membulat lebar.

" Kenapa?! Lo gak mau?! " tanya Kris hati-hati, takut kalo tawarannya ditolak.

" Bukan… bukan gitu, tapi… kalau nanti kau terluka gara-gara aku, bagaimana? " Tao menunduk sedih.

" _Daijoubu_ (gak apa), gue dari ras Dragon gitu loh. Berani mereka nantangin the Almighty Kris Wu, rasakan sendiri akibatnya! Hehehe… " Kris berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit bernarsis-ria. Lalu tatapan irish keemasan itu pun melembut, " Sudah cukup lo bersembunyi. _Ima kara, Tao-chan no sewa wo suru koto ga dekimasu._ (mulai sekarang, izinkan gue menjaga lo, Tao.) "

" _Kris-kun ga tamotsu koto ga dekinai nanika wo yakusoku shinaide kudasai_… (tolong jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang gak akan bisa kau penuhi, Kris) " bisik Tao.

" Akan gue buktikan kalau ucapan gue bukan sekedar omong kosong. " Kris mengangkat wajah Tao dan menatap jauh ke dalam mata ruby-nya.

" _Marebito…_ (orang asing) Untuk apa kau bersusah payah demi orang asing yang baru pertama kali kau temui? " ada keraguan dalam mata Tao.

" Lo percaya sama '_fall at first sight_'? " senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kris waktu ngeliat Tao melongo. Coz udah kepalang basah, jadi sekalian aja dia ngomong blak-blakan, meski itu bukan style-nya sama sekali, " Jujur aja, gue jatuh cinta sama lo sejak pertama kalinya gue ngeliat lo malam itu. "

" Ta… tapi… " Tao speechless dan wajahnya merah padam.

" Ssssh… Lo gak usah bingung. Gue gak akan maksa lo buat ngejawab perasaan gue sekarang. Biarin aja semua mengalir apa adanya. Tapi gue mohon, ijinkan gue jadi pelindung dan penjaga lo. _Wakarimasu ka, Tao?_ (lo paham, Tao?) " pinta Kris sekali lagi, dengan lembut dipeluknya cowok berkimono merah cerah itu.

" Hiks… Hiks… _Arigatou… Hontou ni arigatou…_ (terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak.) " Tao terisak haru dalam hangatnya pelukan Kris, baru kali ini ada yang menawarkan diri jadi pelindungnya dengan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^._.^) Tsuzuku (^._.^)****/**

Mind to review?

(⌒▽⌒)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Title : **Red ButterFly Promise**

Genre : Fantasy –again –, Romance, Angst

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : Kris x Tao

Setting : Alternate Universe (about Golden Drake – Ageha Youkai)

Rate : T (dipertanyakan)

Length : 3 of 4

Warn : OOC! Cracks, Little bit Lime

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa rada slengean, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 5000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, humor gaje. Coz gue asli.x dari fandom JapanRocks, jadi harap maklum kalo di fics ini ada dialog yang pake bahasa Jepang yak? hehehe...

.

.

* * *

.

**Gomennasai atas keterlambatan gue meng-upload fics ini, coz setelah lebaran kemaren tugas kampus gue menggunung dan gak memungkinkan gue buat me-remake fics lawas ini secara kilat.**

**Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan readers ya nyaw?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING NYAAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, udah sekitar sebelas tahun lebih Tao tinggal di apato sederhana milik Kris yang terletak di kawasan Akihabara. Hubungan dan perasaan mereka dijalin perlahan-lahan sesuai janji Kris yang gak pengen mendesak Tao buat buru-buru ngebales perasaannya. Yaaah… meski untuk itu Kris butuh pengendalian diri yang kuat dan pengorbanan kebutuhan biologis yang gak tanggung-tanggung supaya dia gak nyerang Tao setiap musim gugur datang. Ayolah, Kris itu cowok normal yang punya hasrat besar, apalagi musim gugur adalah waktu para alpha dari beberapa ras _youkai_ mencari pasangannya dan melakukan proses 'mating'. Kepolosan, tingkah manja dan sikap childish Tao sama sekali gak membantu, yang ada malah makin mengobarkan nafsu Kris untuk 'memakannya'. Sampai-sampai cowok blonde itu harus mengkonsumsi obat anti depresi khusus racikan JinKi untuk menormalkan gejolak hormon dalam tubuhnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai Tao percaya penuh padanya. Lalu, enam tahun yang lalu, sesuatu yang penting terjadi dalam hubungan mereka yang statusnya mengambang itu.

.

.

Sang Golden Drake dan sang Kupu-kupu Api disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang bernama pernikahan. Well, sebenernya pernikahan ini lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan Kris. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau dia gak menyetujui keinginan –perintah, ding– ibunya, bisa habis nasib kesejatiannya sebagai cowok. Singkatnya, suatu malam saat Kris baru selesai memandikan Tao yang kondisi tubuhnya drop lagi, pintu _apato_-nya didobrak dengan brutal dan orang tuanya masuk _apato_ begitu aja. Kris tentu aja kaget setengah mati, coz setahunya ortunya baru balik ke Jepang tahun depan setelah masa dinas luarnya di Norwegia habis. Alasan lainnya adalah, Kris sama sekali belum ngasih tahu tentang keberadaan Tao di _apato_-nya pada mereka, terutama pada ibunya, Yang Mulia Wu JiFan sang siluman es. Bukannya Kris lupa, tapi dia emang sengaja mengulur waktu. Biarpun KiBum ak.a JiFan adalah seorang yang sangat dingin, datar dan selalu mengandalkan ketajaman logikanya setiap mengambil keputusan, tapi kadang-kadang dia bisa jadi seorang drama queen yang lebih heboh dari HeeChul. Dan itulah yang terjadi.

.

.

Berawal dari kesalahpahaman konyol saat KiBum mengira anak semata wayangnya, saking depresinya dalam mencari jodoh, udah berubah jadi cowok penderita syndrom pedophilia. Salahkan cowok es itu yang masuk ke kamar Kris tanpa mengetuk pintu coz terlalu kangen pengen memeluk putranya itu. Di dalam sana KiBum disuguhi pemandangan yang –menurutnya– gak senonoh, Kris yang posisinya ada di atas tubuh telanjang Tao yang sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang, mana cowok blonde itu sedang memegang celana dalam Tao pula. Kontan aja KiBum menjerit histeris dan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Padahal kenyataannya, Kris baru akan memakaikan lagi baju-baju Tao setelah si panda selesai dimandikan dan bukan sebaliknya! Belum sempat hilang rasa kagetnya, tiba-tiba Kris udah ada di atas pangkuan SiWon dengan posisi tubuh meringkuk dan pantat menungging. Lalu KiBum datang dengan sebuah _harisen_ (kipas kertas) raksasa sepanjang satu setengah meter yang langsung disabetkan ke pantat Kris tanpa ampun. Berasa kayak liat ibu-ibu ngehukum anaknya yang ketauan nyolong uang saku aja nih. Poor Kris~ Kekeke~ (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

.

.

.

-PLAKKK!-

.

.

" Pantas aja setiap cewek atau uke yang aku kenalkan pada mu selalu ditolak! Kris! Aku gak pernah ngajarin kamu buat jadi cowok pedofili! Dasar anak nakal! " geram KiBum sambil nyabetin kipas kertasnya yang super berat itu lagi.

.

.

-PLAKKK!-

-PLAKKK!-

-PLAKKK!-

.

.

" GYAAAAA! _Okaa-san! Ittai! Ittai na!_ (Mama! Sakit! Sakit tahu!) Ampun! Ini gak seperti yang _okaa-san_ pikirkan! " jerit Kris kesakitan, wajahnya sudah memerah dan air matanya hampir tumpah.

" Lalu apa heh?! Sudah jelas-jelas kamu melepas pakaian dalamnya! Terus habis itu apa?! Menidurinya begitu?! " amukan KiBum makin menjadi.

" HUWAAAA! _Otou-san_ (ayah)! Tolongin aku! " pinta Kris, dia mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya untuk minta bantuan.

" Eeer… _Gomennasai, Kris_ (maaf, Kris). _Otou-san_ gak berani bantuin kamu. " SiWon cuman bisa nyengir miris ngeliat wajah memelas anaknya.

" Pokoknya kalian berdua harus menikah secepatnya! " titah KiBum mutlak.

" HEEEE?! Tapi _kaa-san_… " protes Kris kaget.

" Gak ada tapi-tapian! Dua hari lagi pernikahan harus dilaksanakan! " ucapan KiBum layaknya palu hakim yang baru diketok untuk mengesahkan vonis hukuman.

.

.

.

Begitulah, selang dua hari setelah kejadian memalukan yang mengguncang harga diri Kris sebagai cowok dewasa itu, hubungan Kris dan ZiTao diresmikan secara sederhana dalam upacara pernikahan sakral yang di pimpin oleh SiWon, ayah Kris sendiri. Kenapa harus SiWon?! Yeah, maklum aja, Golden Drake senior ini kan punya kerjaan sampingan sebagai pendeta di salah satu katedral tua di Tokyo. Lagian dia gak mau melewatkan moment-moment lepasnya masa lajang anaknya di tangan pendeta lain. Saking gak relanya, SiWon sampai ngebela-belain nyogok SeungHyun dan YunHo –yang kemungkinan bakal ditunjuk Kris jadi pendeta yang memimpin pernikahan mereka– dengan tiga kardus penuh dvd _dorama hentai_ (drama BF-an) koleksi YooChun, sepupunya yang berotak mesum. Bah, mau nyogok aja kok gak modal banget sih?! (￣ェ￣;)

.

.

.

" Tsk! Kenapa harus _otou-san_ yang jadi pendetanya?! Masih ada SeungHyun-_sama_ dan YunHo-_sachou_ yang bisa mimpin upacaranya kan? " gerutu Kris rada gak rela.

" Kris, tega banget sih sama _otou-san_. Kapan lagi _otou-san_ bisa menikahkan anak semata wayang _otou-san_? Emangnya kamu mau nikah sampai berapa kali?! Hiks… hiks… " SiWon pun ngeluarin jurus air mata buayanya yang biasanya bisa bikin anaknya luluh. Heuh… naga tua satu ini beneran gak inget umur deh.

" Aish! Oke! _Otou-san_ menang! Puas?! " Kris setengah hati merangkul ayahnya yang kadang bisa lebih childish darinya itu.

" _Sankyuuu~_ " seru SiWon riang sambil tersenyum licik di balik bahu puteranya.

.

.

.

Dan KiBum pun menjadi 'ibu' mertua paling bahagia sedunia coz dapet menantu siluman Kupu-kupu Api yang cantik, baik hati, juga polos. Gak peduli kalau umur Tao beberapa kali lebih tua dari Kris, dengan sifat polos sang _Ageha_ yang kadarnya melebihi orang normal, KiBum seolah dapat mainan baru buat didandani dengan macam-macam kostum cosplay koleksinya.(￣～￣;) Mulai dari kostum yang NORMAL sampai yang RUARRR BINASA dan bikin Kris mimisan. Buat KiBum ini adalah balas dendam coz dia udah gak bisa lagi mendandani Kris jadi crossdresser cilik bernama Kristina sejak puteranya itu menginjak masa puber. Cowok es ini shock banget waktu dulu anaknya yang manis bin imut bisa tumbuh jadi remaja cowok bertubuh jangkung dan kekar selepas akhil baligh.

.

.

.

" Kyaaaa! Cantiknyaaaa! Gak salah tadi aku mampir ke mall sebentar buat beli outfit ala cewek mandarin ini! " teriak KiBum kegirangan dari dalam kamar pasangan KrisTao.

" Ah… anooo… _hontou desu ka_? (benarkah?) Aku secantik ini? " tanya Tao sambil mematut-matut diri di depan cermin setinggi badan. Cowok kupu-kupu ini kelihatan 'ready to eat' dalam balutan baju cheongsam ketat warna merah dengan belahan setinggi pangkal paha, kakinya yang jenjang dilapisi stocking hitam bermotif bunga peony dan kepalanya ditutupi wig hitam panjang.

" Cantik pakai banget! Aduuuh~ udah lama banget aku gak merasa sesenang ini setelah me-make-over orang. " cowok yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Tao itu terus melonjak-lonjak kayak anak kecil.

" Hoe? Dulu? Emangnya dulu siapa yang _kaa-san_ make-over? " tanya Tao penasaran.

" Oooh… itu, tanya aja sama Kris. _Kaa-san_ yakin foto-foto-nya jaman dia masih bisa _kaa-san_ crossdress jadi cewek masih dia sembunyiin di dalam kloset~ " jawab KiBum watados tanpa memperhatikan wajah cengo Tao gara-gara fakta yang baru diungkapnya itu.

" _Kaa-san_! Tolong jangan bongkar rahasia memalukan orang! " raung Kris dari arah ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_,_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

Sementara ayah dan ibu mertua Tao berbahagia dapet mantu yang jauh lebih baik dari pada calon-calon yang pernah mereka kenalkan, pasangan pengantin baru ini, malah pasang sikap malu-malu kayak anak SMA yang baru pertama kali pacaran. Geez, bukannya jadi makin romantis, situasinya malah balik lagi kayak awal-awal mereka hidup bersama dulu. Lebih tepatnya mereka ngulangin lagi masa pacaran yang gak pernah mereka rasain selama tinggal satu atap tanpa status yang jelas. Pasangan ini menolak ide JiYong-sama yang nawarin acara resepsi kecil-kecilan di kantor pusat _Umbram Equitis_, sebagai gantinya, Kris meminta jatah cutinya yang selama ini gak pernah dia ambil sama sekali. Jadinya Kris memanfaatkan waktu liburnya yang lamanya hampir setengah tahun lebih untuk berbulan madu dengan Tao. Keduanya bepergian dari satu negara kecil ke satu negara kecil lainnya di kepulauan Macedonia di khaltulistiwa samudera Pasifik. Menikmati waktu kencan mereka yang romantis di hutan-hutan tropis dan pantai-pantai berpasir putih alami yang masih belum terjamah sambil mengabadikan banyak kenangan indah lewat lensa kamera DSLR hadiah dari pasangan HunHan.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari acara bulan madu itu, perlahan-lahan banyak hal yang berubah sejak mereka hidup sebagai suami-istri dan menetap kembali di Tokyo. Yang paling jelas perubahannya ya, si Kris itu. Cowok yang dulu sering diejek HeeChul sebagai 'Pangeran Es Bermuka Datar', sekarang jadi sering senyum-senyum gak jelas. So pasti ini bikin HeeChul rada uring-uringan, coz objek kejahilan dia yang paling seru jadi berkurang satu –satunya lagi ChangMin–. Squad gabungan sub-divisi EXO juga jadi pada heran sekaligus takut ngadepin Kris kalau yang bersangkutan sedang ada dalam 'dunia indah penuh warnanya' sendiri. Mereka pikir Kris salah makan obat atau kesambet mbak kunti atau, ah, lupain deh! Yang jelas pengaruh Tao beneran dahsyat! Back to Tao, hidup bersama Kris secara gak langsung udah memperpanjang umur fisiknya. Entah gimana caranya, daya regenerasi tubuh Kris yang melebihi kemampuan regenerasi normal ras Dragon pada umumnya tersalur pada Tao. Meskipun kemampuan itu gak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan efek negatif kekuatan sihir Tao yang terus menggerogoti dan melemahkan fisiknya.

.

.

Nah, untuk urusan sihir ini, Kris jadi super-duper protektif. Supaya badan Tao yang rapuh itu gak lebih rusak lagi, dia ngelarang Tao make sihirnya apapun yang terjadi. Meski Tao protes coz dia jadi gak bisa terbang lagi di langit luas, tapi dia gak berani macem-macem. Pasalnya, sedikit aja dia pakai sihir, jejaknya bakal ketauan sama Kris, mini GPS sebesar butiran beras karya ChangMin yang ditanam di lengan kiri Tao sangat efektif melacak bekas penggunaan sihir sekecil apa pun. Sebagai akibat kalau berani ngelanggar larangan, Tao bakal dapet hukuman dari Kris. Jangan mikir tentang hukuman yang sampai melukai fisik, ini cuman hukuman kecil kayak yang didapet JinKi waktu kalah taruhan dari ChangMin, ngerti kan maksudnya? (´▽｀；) ノ～ Well, meski cuman hukuman kecil dan Kris melakukannya dengan pelan, tapi Tao gak sanggup kalau harus ngelayanin sampai tujuh ronde dalam sekali main. Heck! Tao juga gak mau kali, kalau setelah ijin terbangnya dicabut, dia juga harus sering jadi tahanan kamar selama seharian gara-gara gak bisa jalan!

.

.

.

" _Tadaimaaaa!_ (aku pulang!) " seru Kris dari ambang pintu rumah.

" _Okaerinasai, Kris-kun._ (selamat datang, Kris) " sambut Tao di ruang tamu lengkap dengan celemek merah bermotif bunga whisterianya.

" Tao-er. Hari ini lo gak pakai sihir kan? " tanya Kris kayak hari-hari sebelumnya.

" Nggak kok, Kris. " jawab Tao dengan senyum terkembang.

" Ne, istri gue ini manis banget deh. " dan seperti biasa, Kris kasih hadiah sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir buat Tao.

" Ah, ne… " lalu Tao bakal nunduk malu dengan wajah merona merah.

" Tumben hari ini gak pake kimono? " cowok naga itu melepas pelukannya dan mengamati istrinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

" Uuummm… sekali-kali gak apa kan? Anooo… aneh gak sih aku pakai baju ini? " Tao bergerak-gerak risih sambil membenarkan wig pirang platinum-nya yang sepanjang punggung. " Kau tahu, kaki ku rasanya silir banget. Roknya kependekan. "

" Gak kok, baju goth-loli hitam berenda ini cocok banget di badan lo. " Kris terkekeh geli, tapi matanya gak lepas dari pemandangan betis dan paha mulus Tao. _Nice job, kaa-san~_

" _Hontou desu ka?_ (beneran?) Gak kelihatan aneh? " Tao mengerjapkan mata feline-nya dengan sangat imut.

" U-humm… Lo jadi makin cantik. " _juga makin sexy_, lanjut Kris dalam hati. Tiba-tiba aja hidung Kris mengendus udara, " hmmm? Masak kare ya? Kayaknya enak nih. ".

" Kok tau? " tanya Tao polos.

" Tuh, sendok sayurnya masih lo bawa-bawa. Hehe… " Kris nunjuk tangan kiri Tao.

" Ah, _wasureta desu _(aku lupa)… Ehehe… " wajah Tao bersemu merah –lagi–. " Ano… kan udah mateng nih kare-nya. Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu? EH?! "

.

.

-HUP!-

.

.

" Lebih enak kalau 'makan' lo dulu deh. Hmm… Hmm… " dengan gampangnya Kris nggendong Tao ala bridal style.

" _Cho… chotto…_ (tunggu) sendoknya! " cetus Tao kebingungan.

" Ntar taruh aja di nakas, gampang kan? " jawab Kris cuek.

" Kalau gitu Kris mandi dulu ne? " pinta Tao setelah dengan susah payah dia merentangkan tangan untuk menaruh sendok sayur di nakas dekat rak sepatu.

" Kelamaan, gue udah kangen sama lo~ " rajuk Kris manja, dia menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir, meniru jurus merajuk ala Tao. Yang sayangnya gagal.

" Jangan meniru gaya ku, please? Bikin merinding aja ih! " giliran Tao yang ngeluarin jurus merajuk. " Mandi, atau gak dapat jatah? Pilih mana?! "

" Iya deh, iya… tapi foreplay sedikit boleh ya? Ya? Hehe~ " demi apa, otak mesum Kris bekerja cepat memanfaatkan moment singkat sebelum kepotong acara mandi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar. Dalam jarak yang singkat itu, Kris berulang kali mengecup wajah cantik Tao. Dijilatnya dan disesapnya cerukan leher jenjang nan mulus Tao yang terbuka, perlahan Kris melepas simpul pita choker berenda di leher jenjang istrinya untuk mendapat akses ke bahunya yang putih tanpa noda. Aroma madu yang lembut dan manis, sekaligus membakar paru-paru, Kris gak pernah bosen menghirup wangi tubuh Tao yang unik itu. Beberapa hari dapat tugas patroli sampai ke luar kota, membuat Kris merindukan Tao-nya yang manis dan polos. Rindu wangi madu yang menguar dari tubuhnya, rindu suaranya dan rindu sentuhan lembut Tao. So, wajar aja kalau sepulangnya dari tugas luar, Kris langsung minta jatah. Hehe…. Desahan erotis Tao saat Kris menjilat titik sensitif di belakang telinga istri yang polos itu seketika membuat otak sang alpha Dragon melayang-layang dan dipenuhi fantasi liar. Shit! Baru dengar suara desahannya aja, darah Kris udah memanas dan celananya menyempit di bagian selangkangan. Ini yang gak Kris suka kalau kelamaan jauh dari rumah, gejolak hormon dan sikap kasarnya saat tiba di titik kepuasan bisa bikin Tao terluka.

.

.

.

" A… Kris… Aaaah~ " desah Tao saat Kris nyium cerukan lehernya dan ninggalin kissmark di sana.

" Habis mandi ntar, gue bantu ngelepas korset-nya ya? " tanya Kris sambil nutup pintu kamar pakai kakinya.

" Ha… hai'… " jawab Tao lirih, dia mulai terbuai hasratnya sendiri.

" Good boy, _yakusoku ne_? (janji?) " pelan-pelan Kris membaringkan Tao ke atas ranjang King size mereka.

" Uuuungghhhh… _yakusoku_… (janji…) " susah payah Tao menyahut di tengah desahannya.

" Tao… lo tuh beneran indah… " Kris sibuk memberikan tandanya di bahu putih Tao.

" Mmmmh~ " Tao cuma bisa menjawab dengan desahan.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_,_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga perputaran musim kembali menuju ke puncak musim panas, waktu yang bersejarah untuk pasangan Golden Drake dan _Ageha Youkai_ ini, coz puncak musim panas adalah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Tapi semakin musim panas menuju puncaknya, tugas _Venator Divicio_ dan _Defensionem Divicio_ justru semakin menumpuk. Menjelang festival _Hyakki Yakkou_ tahun ini, banyak terjadi kerusuhan di garis pembatas antara dunia manusia dan dunia belakang. Aura negatif yang terbentuk dari rangkaian pertempuran itu bahkan sampai mempengaruhi ketenangan kaum _Akuma_ (iblis) di balik Gerbang Neraka yang biasanya hanya terpancing aura kegilaan Purnama Merah. Para iblis itu pun merangsek pintu Gerbang Neraka, hendak ikut ambil bagian dalam kerusuhan itu, hingga SeungHyun sang _Enma Cho _ pun sakit kepala menanganinya. Situasi tegang itu berawal dari sebuah rumor yang beredar tentang the Tree of Life, pohon sihir raksasa yang bunga-bunganya jadi sumber nektar _Hyakki Yakkou_. Ada yang bilang kalau festival _Hyakki Yakkou_ tahun ini sangat istimewa, coz sang Pohon Kehidupan akan memberikan nektar ajaib yang diproduksi setiap lima ribu tahun sekali yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan seperti apa pun, pada mahluk yang pertama kali tiba di depan sang Pohon Kehidupan.

.

.

Imbas dari rumor itu adalah, pertarungan antara kelompok-kelompok _youkai_ yang berkuasa di setiap perfectur untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas mendapatkan nektar ajaib itu. Berhubung kerusuhan itu merata di seluruh Jepang –setiap negara punya the Tree of Life-nya sendiri–, maka tugas _Umbram Equitis_ jadi makin berat. Nanganin para _Akuma_ dan ngurusin kerusuhan di batas dunia di saat bersamaan bukan kerjaan mudah dengan sumber daya _Venator Divicio_ dan _Defensionem Divisio_ yang terbatas. Sang _Enma Cho_ pun mau gak mau mengerahkan _youkai-youkai_ dari divisi lain yang kira-kira bisa bertarung untuk membantu kedua divisi itu. Coz krisis itulah, akhir-akhir ini team-nya Kris sering banget kebagian tugas patroli luar –yang sering diprotes frontal sama HeeChul, coz jatah buat HanKyung-nya tertjintahh dan baby KyungSoo-nya tersayang jadi berkurang–. Kayak sekarang, udah hampir dua minggu ini mereka patroli di sekitar Chokohama yang jauh dari Tokyo sebagai tenaga cadangan. Squad gabungan sub-divisi EXO dan dua team patroli dunia belakang lainya ditugaskan menutupi kekurangan personel patroli di tengah gempuran dua buah clan besar youkai yang bertikai.

.

.

Kalau pertarungan antar clan yakuza di dunia manusia itu pakainya senjata tumpul, senjata tajam dan senjata api. Nah, pertarungan di dunia youkai jauh lebih ngeri dan susah ditanganin coz selaen pakai senjata-senjata konvensional ala manusia, mereka juga ngelibatin berbagai macam sihir hitam dan lemparan kutukan-kutukan sadis kelas kakap! Dan kalau tensi mereka udah sama-sama tinggi, _youkai-youkai_ itu bakal jadi mahluk-mahluk gelap mata yang gak pandang bulu waktu ngelempar serangan. Mereka bahkan gak peduli kalau yang terkena serangan itu rekan satu kelompoknya sendiri, apapun bakal mereka lakuin asal bisa memenangkan pertarungan. Selama tugasnya kali ini, Kris bersusah payah menghindari serangan kutukan salah sasaran dan selama itu juga pikirannya terpecah, antara tugas dengan Tao. Kris khawatir kalau Tao bakal kesepian, coz dengan situasi kritis gini bisa-bisa waktu penugasannya bakal diperpanjang. Selagi Kris lebih sibuk mikirin nasib istrinya, sebuah tendangan maut nan indah dari kaki jenjang beralas stiletto tajam sepanjang dua belas senti mengarah tepat ke sebelah kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yang Mulia Kim HeeChul?!

.

.

.

" Bocah Naga BEGO! Kalau lo mau mati, paling gak jangan ajak-ajak kita dong! " HeeChul menekan ujung stiletto-nya ke tembok sampai menimbulkan kawah selebar dua puluh senti.

" Lo tuh yang pengen ngebunuh gue! Kalau sampai kepala gue yang jenius ini luka, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab coba! " sergah Kris gak kalah sewot, tapi demi apa, ucapannya gak nyambung sama sekali.

" Narsis banget sih! Kalau lo celaka di sini, paling gak SuHo yang isi kepalanya masih lebih waras dari lo yang bakal ngegantiin tugas lo! " sembur HeeChul jauh lebih pedas.

" Eeer, guys… bisa berhenti bertengkar sebentar gak? " kata SuHo pelan-pelan dengan maksud melerai, tapi apa daya, dua mahluk galak itu malah memarahinya balik.

" Lo diem aja deh, _GrandFather Wanna Be_! " raungan Kris plus HeeChul sukses menyingkirkar SuHo dari area pertarungan pribadi –yang sebenernya gak perlu– itu.

" Hiks… kenapa malah gue yang diamuk coba? " jiaaahhh… SuHo malah pundung di pojokan reruntuhan bangunan tempat mereka mengamati situasi. " YiXing-chan, sebenernya gue ini berguna gak sih, jadi leader EXOsphere? "

" DAFUQQQ! Orang paling waras terakhir yang bisa diharapkan malah jadi down gitu! " seru ChangMin histeris tingkat dewa. Gimana pun juga, rencana penyerangan mereka bakal batal kalau tiga penggerak utamanya malah sibuk sama dunianya sendiri. " Bocah rambut jamur! Bocah kodok! Lo punya ide apa supaya mereka bisa balik lagi ke jalan yang bener?! "

" _Senpai_, bisa gak sih lo manggil kita berdua pakai nama yang bener?! " sahut ketus sang Froggy Prince alias Lee MinHo.

" Lagian, rambut gue kan udah panjang, potongannya udah gak kayak jamur lagi! " rajuk bocah satunya yang berwajah manis. Lee TaeMin, sepupu jauh MinHo itu dapet julukan rambut jamur coz potongan rambutnya yang aneh saat musim dingin kemarin.

" Aaaargh! YiXing-san! Sediakan satu kotak aspirin dosis tinggi buat gue setelah tugas ini kelar! Serius deh, kenapa gue bisa satu team sama orang-orang aneh ini! " ChangMin menjeritkan rasa frustasi akutnya di earphone.

" Boleh aja~ gue jamin setelah lo minum aspirin racikan gue, lo bakal melayang ke surga dan gak bakal balik-balik lagi. Hohoho~ " wuiihhh… YiXing dark-mode kumat gara-gara kelamaan begadang ngurusin kerusuhan ini. Ampun gila, aura sadisnya sampai bikin setengah ruangan markas milik squad gabungan sub-divisi EXO membeku.

" Be carefull guys! Chullie-_nee-san_, Kris-kun, SuHo-kun, berpencar ke arah jam sepuluh! Sisanya, lari ke arah jam dua! Enam detik lagi serangan water blast yang ditembakkan para _Kappa_ akan menghancurkan gedung tempat kalian bersembunyi! " well, seenggaknya masih ada SeHun yang bisa diandalkan.

.

.

-ZRRRUUUAAAAASHHHHH!-

-BRUUUAGHHH!-

.

.

.

Benar aja, lima detik kemudian, gedung bertingkat empat yang memang asalnya udah runtuh setengahnya itu sekarang bener-bener rata dengan tanah. Sementara member squad EXO, yang untungnya masih bisa mendengar instruksi SeHun di tengah acara perang mulut gak jelas itu, berhasil melarikan diri tanpa luka satu apa pun. Dan diantara member yang mengumpati meriam air salah sasaran yang ditembakin kelompok _yakuza youkai_ berkepala botak plontos nan kinclong yang memanggul rumah kura-kura kebesaran di punggungnya itu, cuma ChangMin yang bersujud syukur dalam hati. Pasalnya, serangan itu ngembaliin sense bertarung mereka menjadi siaga. Dari posisi melayangnya di atas sana, tiga member ujung tombak squad EXO itu bisa ngeliat seberapa parah kerusakan kota di bagian yang dikuasai para _Kappa_ dan beberapa jenis _youkai_ air lainnya, yah, gak sehancur kota yang dikuasai aliansi _youkai_ berelemen dasar api sih. Tapi tetep aja bikin miris. Daerah perkantoran yang sekitar sebulan yang lalu masih teratur itu, sekarang setengahnya hancur berantakan. Separuh dari gedung-gedungnya runtuh, beberapa diantaranya ambles ke bawah tanah, sepertiga wilayah para _Kappa_ digenangi air banjir dari saluran-saluran bawah tanah yang meluber.

.

.

Sebenernya sistem gorong-gorong raksasa di bawah tanah kota ini bagus banget dan bisa nyegah banjir sebesar apa pun. Tapi berhubung sistem gorong-gorong itu sekarang jadi tempat terkonsentrasinya ratusan _Kappa_, otomatis tempat yang gak seharusnya banjir, justru jadi tergenang air secara gak wajar. Tahu bagaimana air terjebak dalam sedotan dan gak bisa ngalir turun coz salah satu sisinya ditutup? Nah, kayak gitu kondisi di sejumlah titik tempat berkumpulnya para _youkai_ berelemen air, ada semacam selaput vertikal yang membatasi antara udara kering dengan bagian terowongan yang disumbat air dalam volume besar. Kris dan SuHo menghela nafas, secara bersamaan pula mereka melirik ke arah arloji platina yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri mereka. Pukul tiga dini hari, saatnya para _Kappa_ dan _youkai_ berelemen air lainnya balik ke persembunyiannya di terowongan penuh air yang gelap. Udah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau _youkai_ air gak terlalu suka sama cahaya terang dan sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari berperang di bawah sinar terik matahari, beda dengan _youkai_ api yang bisa beraktifitas kapan aja. Maka dari itu _youkai_ air punya tempat persembunyian strategis yang gak bisa ditembus _youkai_ api. Kris, SuHo dan HeeChul saling mengangguk, lalu mereka melayang turun ke tempat rekan-rekannya yang lain menunggu.

.

.

.

" Guys, waktunya kita mengeksekusi rencana kita. Kalian siap? " SuHo membuka briefing kilat.

" Makin cepet makin bagus, bro! Gue udah gak sabar buat nyelesaiin nih misi sialan! " gerutu HeeChul panjang lebar. Demi apa, dia udah kangen berat sama suami dan baby-nya di rumah.

" Gak secepet itu juga kali, kita masih harus nanganin _youkai-youkai_ api yang jauh lebih ngerepotin ketimbang mahluk-mahluk botak ini. " sambung MinHo dengan kening berkerut. Ayolah, dia jenis _youkai_ air juga, jadi wajar kalau dia males nanganin _youkai_ api.

" Bener tuh. Squad Infinite di sisi kota yang satu lagi baru aja menghubungi kita satu jam yang lalu. Mereka nanyain progress yang di sini. Kayaknya mereka mulai kewalahan deh. " TaeMin nge-check rekaman hasil percakapannya dengan member squad Infinite di ponsel touch-screennya.

" Makanya, serangan kita kali ini gak boleh gagal. Beda dengan perintah membumihangus para _youkai_ api yang kelakuannya mirip supporter hooligans itu. Buat _youkai_ air ini kita diperintahkan buat membekukan gerakan mereka, seenggaknya sampai musim panas kelar. " ChangMin ngingetin lagi misi yang mereka terima.

" Oke, lets start! TigaMin, kalian pasang kekkai penghalang di area kota milik _youkai_ air ini, supaya gak ada _youkai_ lain yang mendekati mereka sampai masa pembekuan selesai. Gue, SuHo dan HeeChul bakal naruh bom bius di titik-titik berkumpulnya _Kappa_ sesuai instruksi SeHun dan YiXing. Setengah jam lagi kita kumpul di sini buat ngeledakin semua bom bius itu. Paham?! Kalau begitu, KERJAKAN! " Kris membubarkan squad-nya begitu briefing selesai.

" YOSH!_ GANBATTE!_ " sahut rekan-rekannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_,_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

" Xiu-_nii-chan_! Masakannya udah udah jadi belum? " seru Tao dari ruang tengah saat hidungnya mengendus bau masakan yang memenuhi _apato_ mungil itu.

" Belum, TaoTao. Appetizer okonomiyaki isi daging tunanya baru aja gue balik. " sahut XiuMin dari dapur.

" Cepetan aku udah lapar berat ni~h! " rajuk Tao manja, dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan menonton televisi.

" Sabar ne? _Nabe_ (makanan berkuah khas musim gugur di Jepang yang isinya daging, tofu dan sayuran) tahu rubahnya masih lama, soalnya daging ayamnya baru mau gue potong. " XiuMin terkekeh geli dengan tingkah childish juniornya ini.

" Tapi lapa~r. Xiu-_nii-chan_ punya makanan lain gak? Cemilan gitu, atau buah? Aku udah lapar banget! " dari suaranya yang makin mengeras, XiuMin tahu kalau posisi Tao udah deket dapur.

" Bakpao mau? " tawar cowok chubby itu.

" Gak mau! Bosen ah, tiap hari makan 'sodara' ku terus? " goda Tao sambil menekankan kata 'sodara' dengan maksud nyindir pipi chubby XiuMin.

" TaoTao, lo nyindir gue ya?! Mentang-mentang pipi gue tembem! " XiuMin nggembungin pipinya, ah, kenapa dia malah mirip sama tupai yang nyimpen makanannya di rongga pipi yak? Atau malah mirip ikan _fugu_? (ikan buntal). " Ngomong-ngomong, jus strawberry-nya udah lo habisin? "

" Belum, ni masih ada setengah gelas. " balas Tao.

.

.

.

Sementara nun jauh di Tokyo, JinKi yang merasa kasian dengan situasi Tao yang sendirian dan kesepian di _apato_nya, akhirnya meminta tolong pada JiYong, istri sang _Enma Cho_, supaya mau mendatangkan XiuMin ke negeri Sakura ini. Cowok berparas teduh ini berharap dengan adanya saudara sesama _Ageha Youkai_, Tao gak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Dan emang, selama hampir tiga minggu terakhir ini dia seneng banget bisa ditemenin XiuMin. Rasa bosannya hilang coz setiap hari dia bisa nggodain cowok chubby yang jelas-jelas seniornya itu, atau lebih tepatnya, paman bungsunya. XiuMin adalah _Ageha Youkai_ yang lahir paling bontot di generasinya yang kalau diurut pakai pohon keluarga, dia adalah adik terakhir _otou-san_ Tao yang berasal dari tanah Tiongkok. Selain itu, XiuMin adalah _Ageha Youkai_ terkuat di generasinya meski jarak kelahirannya dengan Tao gak terlalu jauh, sekitar dua puluh tahun atau dua tahun dalam umur manusia. Sedangkan Tao urutan lahirnya ada di tengah-tengah sodaranya yang lain, jadi di bawah Tao masih ada puluhan _Ageha Youkai_ yang lebih muda. Biar gitu, kekuatan terdahsyat jatuh ke tangan Tao. Dari XiuMin, Tao juga mendengar banyak cerita tentang negara kelahirannya dan tentang Korea, negara tempat suami paman bungsunya itu berasal.

.

.

.

" Tao-chan~ tumben-tumbenan lo minta dimasakin makanan yang pedes-pedes sama yang asem-asem. Setau gue, lo kan paling anti sama yang asem dan pedes. Ada apa nih? " seru XiuMin dari arah dapur sambil motong-motong daging.

" Hmm… _nande mo nai_ (gak ada apa-apa kok). Lagi kepengen aja. " Tao nyengir, dia ngejulurin kepalanya di pintu dapur sambil neguk jus strawberry super asam buatan XiuMin.

" Serius nih, gak ada apa-apa? " XiuMin nyeringai usil.

" Sumpah. Aku gak kenapa-apa! " sahut Tao yang mulai gak nyaman digodain terus.

" Ne~ jangan-jangan lo lagi ngidam ya? Hehe… " XiuMin masih belum mau nyerah.

" Xiu-_nii-chan_! Aku ini cowok lho! " protes Tao yang tahu kemana arah obrolan gaje ini.

" Hehe… asal lo tau ya, _Ageha Youkai_ submissive tuh rata-rata bisa hamil. " terang XiuMin riang.

" Hkkhhh! Uhukk! Uhukk! Jangan becanda hal yang gak lucu gitu dong! " gerutu Tao yang tersedak tegukan terakhir jus strawberry-nya.

" Siapa yang becanda coba?! Kalau bukan gue yang hamil dan melahirkan, trus dari mana asalnya sepupu kecil lo si JongIn?! " teriak XiuMin gak terima.

" Eeer… aku pikir kalian adopsi dari panti asuhan. " Tao nyengir watados.

" Enak aja, JongIn tuh beneran anak kandung gue sama JongDae tahu! " lagi-lagi XiuMin nggembungin pipinya.

" Tapi kok gak mirip ya? JongIn hitem gitu, lha Xiu-_nii-chan_ kulitnya putih, JongDae-kun kulitnya kuning. Hidung kalian juga gak ada yang pesek. " kening Tao berkerut heran.

" _Wakaranai_… (mana gue tahu) Yang jelas dari lahir dia emang udah begitu sih. " jawab XiuMin sambil mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Cowok chubby itu lalu dengan senang hati nerangin –hal yang seharusnya jadi– pengetahuan umum di kalangan _youkai_, tentang _youkai_ submissive dari beberapa ras tertentu yang bisa hamil layaknya _youkai_ betina. Juga tentang perbedaan masa kehamilan, ada yang cepat, ada pula yang lama, tergantung dari seberapa kompleks ras _youkai_ itu sendiri. Makin dekat kekerabatan nenek moyangnya dengan manusia dalam klasifikasi genetik atau makin mirip _youkai_ itu dengan kelas mamalia, maka makin lama pula masa kehamilannya. Contohnya, masa kehamilan ras Vampire adalah enam bulan, lalu _Raikou_ (harimau petir) dan _Byakkou_ (harimau putih) masanya adalah tujuh bulan. Ras _Tsuchigumo_ (laba-laba gunung) hanya perlu waktu satu bulan untuk bertelur dan dua bulan masa pengeraman sampai telur-telur itu menetas. Perkecualian berlaku untuk ras Dragon yang notabene satu kelas dengan reptil, ras yang satu ini masa kehamilannya bisa mencapai satu tahun. Dan ras Mermaid yang setara dengan kelas pisces masanya adalah delapan bulan. Sementara buat ras _Ageha_ yang berasal dari kelas insecta, masanya sekitar tiga bulan. Tambahan, ras _Ageha_ melahirkan keturunan dengan cara ovovivipar, telurnya menetas dalam tubuh sang induk.

.

.

Selama ngasih ceramah kilatnya yang dibuat sesederhana mungkin untuk kapasitas daya tangkap Tao, XiuMin terus-terusan cengar-cengir gak jelas. Dari wajah cengo Tao, sang _Koori no Ageha_ (kupu-kupu es) ini udah menduga kalau junior tersayangnya gak tau apa-apa tentang dunia _youkai_ selain dari sedikit pengalaman yang dia dapat selama pelarian. Berhubung bocah panda ini polosnya gak ketulungan, kemungkinan besar member squad gabungan sub-divisi EXO juga hanya ngajarin hal-hal mendasar aja, gak sampai menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Meski XiuMin yakin kalau Tao sudah sering bercinta dengan suami blonde-nya itu. _Haaah… bocah ini, biar jenius dalam soal ilmu eksak, tapi common sense-nya bener-bener payah! Sayang banget kejeniusannya ditenggelamin sifat polosnya yang setingkat sama anak TK…_ pikir XiuMin rada miris sekaligus geli. Sebenernya bukan tanpa alesan XiuMin ngejelasin hal ini, cowok chubby itu curiga Tao sekarang sedang hamil. Dia bisa narik kesimpulan begitu coz XiuMin udah pernah ngerasain yang namanya hamil dan melahirkan.

.

.

.

" Andai beneran bisa sih, aku seneng banget. " gumam Tao setelah semua info itu berhasil diserap otaknya.

" Ne, selama dua minggu gue nginep di sini, gue ngeliat banyak yang berubah dari lo. " XiuMin nerusin obrolan.

" Aku berubah? Gak ah. " sangkal Tao.

" Lets ya see~ ada tiga alasan yang ngedukung kecurigaan gue! Pertama, lo yang biasanya kalem, belakangan ini moodnya jadi angin-anginan. Kedua, dari kemaren lo minta dimasakin makanan yang aneh-aneh mulu! Mana mintanya gak kenal waktu lagi! Sejak kapan ada yang jual bahan-bahan makanan buat Oden Rubah di tengah malam musim panas, Tao-chan! Itu makanan buat musim dingin! Lo nyiksa orang aja nih! " XiuMin numpahin rasa keselnya sama sayuran yang lagi dia rajang.

" Ahaha… habis gimana ya, _nii-chan_. Aku kepengen banget sih, mana kalau gak bisa keturutan, rasanya aku bakal nangis seharian. " Tao beralasan sambil garuk-garuk belakang lehernya yang gak gatal. " Trus alesan ketiga? "

" Perut lo yang agak gemukan di bagian bawah pusar! Kalau itu lemak, gue yakin gak bakal bisa tumbuh secepat itu dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu! " XiuMin nunjuk-nunjuk perut Tao yang tertutup kain yukata tipis pakai sendok sayur.

" Hummm? Bisa aja ini beneran lemak kan? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini makan ku emang banyak sih~ " sanggah Tao dengan logisnya.

" Tao, gue serius! Kalau kecurigaan gue bener, menurut perhitungan lo sekarang sedang hamil satu setengah bulan. Yang kalau menurut usia kandungan manusia, usia janin lo sekitar empat bulanan. " cetus XiuMin tanpa nada bercanda dalam suaranya, yang ada dia malah makin brutal nyincang daun bawangnya.

.

.

.

Tao cuma bisa cekikikan denger XiuMin nggerundel sambil nyincang sayur. Tapi dia jadi kepikiran juga sama omongan _onii-chan_ kesayangannya ini. Dirabanya perutnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai membuncit. _Ini ya yang dibilang XiuMin tambah gemuk?_ Jujur aja Tao tuh termasuk orang yang gak begitu peduli sama berat badannya, selama Kris gak protes, dia sih fine-fine aja. _Apa bener di dalam sini ada buah cinta kami?! Tapi masa iya sih?!_ dalam hati Tao masih berusaha menyangkal. Dan soal mood jeleknya, Tao ngaku kalau dia juga gak tau kenapa bisa begini. Tao tenggelam dalam lamunan sampai dia ngerasa ada yang aneh sama tubuhnya. Awalnya dia ngerasa kesemutan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Lalu jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Tao nelan ludah, rasanya sangat sakit. Jantungnya berdentam keras seakan hendak mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Tao meremas dadanya berharap sakitnya berkurang. Tapi sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang lebih gak diharapkan terjadi pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

-DHEGG-

.

.

" Aaargh… " rintihnya.

.

.

-PRAAAANG!-

.

.

" _Nani kore?!_ (apaan tuh?!) " XiuMin yang lagi nyemplungin bahan-bahan ke dalam sepanci kaldu tersentak kaget waktu denger suara gelas pecah.

" A… aku… gelasnya… kok… gak bisa… aku pegang? " kata Tao terbata-bata, dia berdiri shock di sisi luar pintu dapur. " Gelasnya… nembus tangan ku… "

" _Daijoubu ka?_ (lo gak apa-apa kan?) " tanya XiuMin khawatir, dia buru-buru ngampirin Tao.

" Iie… tiba-tiba… badan ku… terasa sakit… " kata Tao, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

" Tao! Tao! Tangan lo! " XiuMin tambah cemas waktu liat tangan Tao yang memudar warnanya. Tangan itu perlahan berubah jadi transparan.

" Aaa… taihen desu… " bisiknya.

.

.

-ZRAAAKK!-

.

.

.

Sayap kupu-kupu Tao keluar dengan sendirinya. Sayap yang dulunya halus mengkilat kini permukaannya retak-retak dan pinggirannya memutih menjadi abu. Warnanya yang dulu merah cerah, kini jadi merah karat kusam tanpa cahaya kehidupan. Tao terduduk lemas, gak kuat nahan sakit yang serasa mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. _Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Badan ku bisa sesakit ini?! Padahal udah lewat bertahun-tahun lamanya aku gak pakai sihir sama sekali!_ pikir Tao ketakutan. Air mata meleleh menuruni wajah cantiknya. Gak kuat menahan gelombang rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, Tao pun memejamkan mata dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

" TAO! " teriak XiuMin.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_,_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

" DAFUQQQ! Kenapa harus 'dia' mahluk yang bakal gue jemput malem ini?! " cetus JongDae gak percaya sama daftar nama yang tertera di atas lembaran-lembaran hitam di tangannya.

" JongDae-san, kenapa pasang muka horror gitu sih?! " tanya seorang remaja cowok berwajah cantik dengan polosnya, necklace tag dari potongan lempengan tulang tengkoraknya berukir nama Choi MinKi.

" _Nii-chan_, kita ini emang Grimm Reaper yang punya reputasi serem, tapi gak sampai segitunya juga kali. " sahut cowok lainnya yang agak lebih pendek dari cowok cantik tadi, bracelet tag-nya berukir nama Kang DongHo. Tapi bocah ini lebih suka dipanggil BaekHo sih.

" Kalau soal itu gue juga tahu, _baka _(bego)! Tapi yang gak gue habis pikir, kenapa harus Tao?! " JongDae mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Emang kenapa sama cowok panda bernama Huang ZiTao ini?! " MinKi bertanya lagi.

" Ada hubungan darah? " tebak BaekHo.

" Ada, tapi bukan sama gue. ZiTao ini keponakan XiuMin yang udah lama hilang. Dan mereka baru ketemu lagi kurang dari sebulan ini. " JongDae menghela nafas pasrah. Takdir yang ditetapkan Yang Maha Kuasa kan gak bisa dirubah sama sekali.

" Wah, pasti Xiu-_nii-chan_ bakal sedih banget kalau sampe pisah sama ZiTao. " celetuk MinKi.

" Tul banget tuh. " BaekHo mengiyakan.

" Tapi tugas harus tetep jalan! Ayo, _senpai_ (senior)! Jadwal kita malam ini lumayan padat! " sahut dua bocah ini kompakan.

.

.

.

Keduanya lalu melompat ke bagian depan sebuah kereta kuda antik dari era victorian yang keseluruhan permukaannya berwarna hitam pekat, bahkan dekorasi bagian dalam kereta beratap tertutup itu juga serba hitam dengan sedikit aksen perak di tepian pintu dan jendelanya. Sementara JongDae melompat masuk ke bagian dalam kereta untuk merapikan bantalan sofa dan membersihkan lantai kayu eboni-nya dari debu. Derak halus roda-roda yang menapaki jalanan kecil berpaving kelabu itu menandakan kereta telah berangkat dari halaman istal. Meninggalkan sebuah kastil kelabu besar di belakang mereka, beranjak dari dunia batas antara kehidupan dan kematian yang didominasi warna monochrome hitam-putih-kelabu itu menuju dunia orang hidup. Ketika memasuki hutan pepohonan kelabu berdaun merangas, BaekHo menghela tali kekang _Headless Horses Sk__eleton_ (kuda kerangka tanpa kepala) yang menarik kereta kuda itu untuk mempercepat lajunya. Percepatan itu menimbulkan kepulan debu metalik akibat gesekan roda dengan paving.

.

.

.

Ada yang tahu mereka bertiga ini 'mahluk' apa? Kalau denger nama Grimm Reaper, yang ada di pikiran orang-orang pasti sesosok mahluk berjubah hitam, bertubuh tengkorak sambil bawa-bawa Death Scyhte gede. Yeah, mereka ini adalah Grimm Reaper yang di Jepang populer dengan nama _Shinigami_ alias Dewa Kematian. Dan bayangan tentang _Shinigami_ di atas bener-bener udah ketinggalan jaman. Buktinya, pakaian yang mereka kenakan sekarang modis-modis. Contohnya, BaekHo tampil gothic dengan pakaian asimetris bertumpuk-tumpuk, lengkap dengan aksesoris rantai melekat di tubuhnya, tampilannya persis kayak anggota band visual-kei. Kalau MinKi, dia lebih suka style _Shota Lolita_ (baju lolita buat cowok) dengan topi tinggi ala kostumnya Ciel Phantomhive. Sedangkan JongDae lebih casual –kelewat sederhana malah–, dia cuma pakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana jeans selutut yang pahanya robek-robek. Mereka sama sekali gak bawa-bawa Schyte, coz para roh yang mereka jemput malem ini orang-orang baik. Mereka baru bawa senjata api, borgol, rantai dan bandul pemberat, _Hound Dog_ (anjing pemburu neraka) bila perlu, kalau yang dijemput orang jahat.

.

.

.

" _Nii-chan_! Huang ZiTao giliran dijemput nomor berapa?! " teriak MinKi dari depan, berusaha nyaingin kerasnya suara kendaraan bermotor saat mereka mulai memasuki jalan raya di dunia manusia.

" Sebentar! Gue check dulu! " JongDae melongokkan kepala dari jendela kereta, dia gak khawatir kepalanya bakal disenggol mobil atau truck coz dimensi mereka beda sama manusia dan _youkai_ pada umumnya.

" Ayo, bro! Kita dikejar waktu nih! " sahut BaekHo, dipercepatnya lagi laju kuda-kuda iblisnya.

" Giliran keempat! Waktu penjemputan jam dua dini hari! " jawab JongDae setelah membolak-balik catatan hitam di tangannya. " Kita tunggu di depan pintu masuk _apato_nya aja, gak usah sampai masuk ke dalam. "

" Loh, emang kenapa? " tanya MinKi heran, coz biasanya mereka njemput mahluk ya, langsung di sebelah yang bersangkutan.

" Private bussiness, the little ones~ " JongDae ber-sing-a-song, ditingkahi tawa BaekHo yang paham maksud omongannya.

" Apaan sih! Kenapa harus pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala?! " protes MinKi gak terima.

" Uda~h, anak kecil gak perlu ikut campur urusan orang dewasa. " BaekHo nyengir lebar ngeliat wajah merengut MinKi yang imut banget. " _Nii-chan_, penjemputan pertama jam berapa?! "

" Kira-kira lima belas menit lagi, alamatnya di sekitar Kumagaya, Saitama. " JongDae membaca ulang catatannya. " _Nandesuka_? (ada apa?) "

" _KUUSOOOOOO_! Yang bener aja, jaraknya masih enam puluhan kilo meter lagi tahu! Semua, pegangan yang kuat! Gue gak tanggung kalau ntar kepalanya kejeduk! " raung BaekHo jengkel.

" Gini deh, nasib pegawai yang kalah pas ngambil nomor undi pemakaian kendaraan. " gumam MinKi yang lebih milih melompat masuk dalam kereta lewat jendela, ketimbang dandanan _shota lolita_-nya rusak.

.

.

.

JongDae ketawa pasrah ngedengerin gerutuan kedua _kouhai_nya (juniornya). Apa boleh buat kalau mereka gak bisa dapet kendaraan yang lebih cepet dari pada kereta antik ini buat tugas penjemputan mereka kali ini. Buat JongDae, bisa dapet kereta antik era victorian yang biasa dipakai sebagai transportasi keluarga raja ini aja udah mendingan, ketimbang kereta bangsawan tanpa atap yang bisa bikin pakaian berantakan ketiup angin kalau pas lagi ngebut gini. Tapi buat kedua _kouhai_nya yang suka peralatan modern dan lebih suka kendaraan yang bisa melaju cepat dari pada yang lajunya santai, mereka tentu berharap paling gak bisa bertugas pakai lamborghini atau limousine rollsroyce. Ayolah, malam ini mereka cuma ngerjain penjemputan single pada jiwa-jiwa yang bersih dan berhati baik, jadi boleh dong kalau mereka pergi dengan kendaraan mewah berkecepatan tinggi seharga jutaan yen? Lain lagi kalau yang mereka angkut itu para jiwa yang pantas dilempar dalam bara api neraka yang panasnya ribuan kali lipat dari pijaran inti bintang di dunia fana yang paling panas sekalipun. Kumpulan jiwa hitam macem itu sih, diangkut rame-rame pakai mobil pick-up bobrok kayak kambing yang bakal dikirim ke rumah jagal sih, no problem. Cara angkut macem itu masih terlalu baik untuk mereka.

.

.

Sekembalinya mereka dari penjemputan pertama dan dalam perjalanan menuju penjemputan kedua, di tengah hutan kelabu yang merangas, menjelang berpindahnya mereka ke dimensi manusia hidup. Sebentuk cahaya keemasan berwujud seekor humming bird yang besarnya gak lebih dari bola golden snitch menyelinap masuk ke dalam kereta. Di kaki burung super mungil itu tergantung sebuah toples kaca seukuran kaleng cola yang disumbat potongan kayu pinus bersegel lilin merah dan pita emas. Toples itu berisi segulung kertas warna gading. Kepakan sayap humming bird yang serupa dentingan puluhan lonceng kecil itu memecah suasana hening dalam kereta, sekaligus juga bikin MinKi kesel. Coz kepalanya beberapa kali kepentok toples kaca itu saking lincahnya gerakan si humming bird yang asyik mengitari dirinya. JongDae terkekeh ngeliat tampang merengut MinKi, cowok korea ini bersiul tiga kali, manggil si humming bird supaya mendarat di jemarinya. Kolibri mini ini adalah utusan khusus dari _Chijou Sora_ (Tanah Langit, dengan kata lain, Surga), biasanya diutus Park Leeteuk-sama sang _Jinsei no Kisei_ (Dewa Pengatur Kehidupan) kalau ada sesuatu yang penting. _Hmmm… kalau diliat dari warna kertasnya sih, orang yang namanya tertulis harus kita bawa ke _Jikan no Mizuumi _(Danau Sang Waktu) buat nunggu giliran inkarnasi-nya ya?_ pikir JongDae sambil membuka gulungan kertas itu.

.

.

.

" Ah! _Yokatta~_ (syukurlah) " pekik JongDae setelah membaca pesan itu, tanpa sadar dia menangis bahagia.

" _Onii-chan, naze kimi wa naite iru no_? (kakak, kenapa lo nangis?) Emang isi pemberitahuannya apa sih?! " MinKi ngulurin sekotak besar tissue yang entah dia sembunyiin di mana dalam outfit _shota lolita_ yang –kayaknya, sih– gak ada sakunya itu.

" Oi! Tadi ada utusan dari _Chijou Sora_ kan?! Apa isi pesannya?! " teriak BaekHo dari depan, bocah ini penasaran ternyata.

" Ah… Hahaha… _Nande mo nai_… (gak ada apa-apa, kok) Gue cuma terlalu seneng coz Huang ZiTao diberi kesempatan buat hidup sekali lagi. " JongDae nyeka air matanya.

" _Hontou desu ka_?! (beneran?!) " MinKi menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Whoaaa! _Omedetou ne, senpai_! (selamat ya, senior!) " suara riang BaekHo terdengar jelas.

" Sankyuu~ yah, semoga dikehidupan barunya kelak, ZiTao-chan bisa ngedapetin kebahagiaan sejatinya. " JongDae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada seolah tengah berdoa.

" _Kimi no inori wo Zen'nou ni yotte fuyo sa re kitai shite imasu. Amen._ (Semoga doa mu dikabulkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Amin.) " seru MinKi dan BaekHo serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_ Tsuzuku nyaw~ _(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review nyaw?


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Title : **Red ButterFly Promise**

Genre : Fantasy –again –, Romance, Angst

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : Kris x Tao

Setting : Alternate Universe (about Golden Drake – Ageha Youkai)

Rate : T (dipertanyakan)

Length : 4 of 4

Warn : OOC! Cracks, Little bit Lime

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa rada slengean, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 5000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, humor gaje. Coz gue asli.x dari fandom JapanRocks, jadi harap maklum kalo di fics ini ada dialog yang pake bahasa Jepang yak? hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Note :: you may be need a pack of tissue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING NYAAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Joongie-san, _dou desu ka_? (bagaimana?) " tanya XiuMin harap-harap cemas. Jujur aja, dia khawatir ngeliat kondisi kritis Tao.

" Waktunya udah dekat. " kata JaeJoong sedih.

" Selama dia berada di dekat Kris, raga kasarnya mendapat dukungan tenaga buat terus bertahan. Tapi sekarang… " YiXing ngelus kepala Tao.

" Eeer… bisa tolong jelasin? Gue gak ngerti sama obrolan kalian. " tanya XiuMin dengan tampang clue-less.

" Tao-chan sekarat. " gumam JaeJoong lirih, pancaran ametisnya yang sendu matahin sejuta kalimat sangkalan yang berseliweran di benak XiuMin.

" Sejak awal kami ketemu Tao dua belas tahun yang lalu atau malah mungkin sejak menetas dari kepompongnya, bocah ini udah sekarat. Coz inti sihirnya yang terlalu kuat, gak sebanding sama kondisi fisiknya yang lemah. Dan produksi sihir yang berlebihan meski gak pernah dia gunain, perlahan-lahan ngancurin tubuhnya. " terang YiXing singkat-padat-jelas buat menghemat waktu bicara.

" _Uso, subete ga migi, usodatta no ka?!_ (bohong, semua itu bohong, kan?!) " XiuMin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" _Bokutachi wa uso tsukanai yo_! (kami gak bohong!) " JaeJoong menaikkan nada suara satu oktaf sambil berusaha nahan air mata yang mau tumpah. " _Gomennasai_, tapi kenyataannya emang begini. "

.

.

.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu mendadak muram, hanya terdengar bunyi deru nafas Tao yang memburu dan isak tangis pilu XiuMin. Cowok chubby itu sama sekali gak ngira kalau sepupu jauhnya bakal ngalamin nasib se-tragis itu, selaen itu, ini pertama kalinya buat XiuMin ngeliat kematian dari rekan satu ras-nya sendiri. Coz waktu dulu dia masih tinggal di _Gōng Huā Yīqiān_ (baca:: _Kōng Hwā Yīsiān_, Istana Seribu Bunga), kediaman utama ras _Ageha_ di dataran Tiongkok, _youkai_ yang hampir mendekati ajal akan mengasingkan diri ke _Hēi Méiguī Shāngǔ_ (baca:: _Hēi Méikuī Shānkǔ_, Lembah Mawar Hitam). Supaya gak ada yang ngeliat penderitaan mereka. Sementara YiXing, cowok keturunan Unicorn ini baru aja nyayat pergelangan lengannya pakai pisau perak, trus dia melarutkan beberapa tetes darahnya dalam sebuah baskom berisi air es. Pacar leader EXOsphere itu nyelupin selembar handuk buat ngegantiin kompres di kening Tao yang mulai menghangat. YiXing harap darahnya yang punya kekuatan healing bisa ngurangin penderitaan Tao, tapi perkiraannya salah. Tubuh Tao gak mau nerima sihir healing atau regenerasi selain dari sihir milik Kris.

.

.

Buktinya adalah handuk yang mengadung tetesan darahnya langsung terbakar begitu nyentuh kening si bocah panda, inti sihirnya juga nolak berbagai pengobatan sihir yang mereka usahakan selama beberapa jam belakangan. Misahin Tao secara fisik dalam waktu yang cukup lama dari Kris ternyata punya dampak yang sangat buruk. Tubuh Tao terbiasa nerima asupan energi sihir Kris buat menopang kesehatan fisik dalam jumlah besar dari setiap skinship yang mereka lakuin, perpisahan paling lama yang mereka jalani adalah satu minggu. Gak pernah sampai selama ini. Demi merasakan denyut vital Tao yang makin melemah dan sihir pendukung yang menopang tubuh sang _Ageha_ memudar termakan inti sihir berelemen apinya. Rasanya YiXing pengen ikutan nangis kayak XiuMin, coz dia gak bisa menuhin harapan SeHun buat nyelametin Tao. Ya, di saat squad EXO ngadepin situasi genting di tengah kerusuhan antar _youkai_, SeHun dengan tegas nyuruh YiXing pergi ke _apato_ Kris dan rela nge-cover seluruh kerjaannya. Cowok manis berlesung pipi itu ngerasa kedatangannya cuma sesuatu yang sia-sia.

.

.

Lain YiXing, lain pula JaeJoong. Sang rubah putih yang emang sengaja datang ke _apato_ Kris coz ditelepon XiuMin –ketemu sama YiXing pas di depan pintu _apato_–, terpekur diam di dekat kepala ranjang sambil memejamkan mata dan nyandarin tubuh lelahnya ke tembok. Saat ini JaeJoong gak bisa apa-apa, tenaganya terkuras habis setelah nyelesaiin misi ClairVoyant. Pikirannya berkabut dan matanya sakit, jadi dia mutusin buat istirahat sejenak. Kesedihan menggelayut dalam hati JaeJoong, meski dia udah pernah ngeliat kilasan masa depan yang sangat jelas tentang kejadian ini, tapi tetep aja rasanya nusuk banget waktu harus ngadepin peristiwa yang sebenernya. Di saat-saat begini, JaeJoong kadang merutuki kemampuan melihat masa depan yang dimilikinya. _Kalau kita cuma bisa liat tapi gak bisa ngelakuin apapun buat merubah takdir kematian seseorang, trus buat apa punya kemampuan ClairVoyant? _pikir sang _Shiroi no Kitsune_ dengan dada sesak. JaeJoong sadar, malam ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bisa bertatapan wajah dengan sang _Ageha_ yang polos dan baik hati ini. Coz malam ini adalah batas akhir perjuangan Tao untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

" Kira-kira Kris udah tau atau belum, ya? " tanya JaeJoong masih dengan mata terpejam.

" Kris… YiFan… " igau Tao dalam demamnya. Tubuhnya ringkihnya gemetar seiring dengan banyaknya partikel-partikel yang terlepas, membuat sang _Ageha_ seolah transparan.

" Mungkin udah. " kata YiXing. " Tapi akal sehatnya terus nolak kenyataan kalau Tao tuh 'orang yang akan segera pergi'. "

" Harusnya takdir hidup Tao berakhir pada malam dia bertemu Kris. " JaeJoong beranjak menghampiri XiuMin. " Harusnya malam dua belas tahun yang lalu itu, tubuh Tao jatuh dalam kondisi koma sebelum jiwanya benar-benar lenyap. "

" Harusnya? Apa ada lagi hal yang belum gue tahu dari kondisi sodara gue sendiri? " desis XiuMin di tengah isakannya yang mulai reda.

" Gimana Tao mau cerita sama lo kalau yang bersangkutan sendiri gak tahu apa-apa tentang kondisi tubuhnya sendiri? " dengan kalemnya YiXing ngebalikin pertanyaan sang kupu-kupu es. " Haaah… sudahlah, lupain soal itu. Apa lo pernah dicertain tentang pertemuan mereka? "

" Uuum… pernah sih. Tao bilang kalau Kris langsung jatuh cinta sama dia. Cinta pada pandangan pertama gitu. Trus? " XiuMin ngerutin alisnya kebingungan.

" Secara garis besarnya emang gitu. Tapi andai waktu itu mereka gak ketemu, mungkin Tao gak akan pernah ngerasain kebahagiaan di masa-masa akhir hidupnya. Andai waktu itu mereka gak ketemu, mungkin tubuh Tao akan terbaring koma entah di mana, terbaring sendirian menunggu kematian menjemput jiwanya. " YiXing tersenyum sendu.

" Tinggal bareng Kris bikin semangat hidup Tao yang nyaris lenyap kembali lagi. Keinginan kuat buat hidup, selain dibantu sama asupan energi sihir pendukung dari Kris, membantu fisik Tao bertahan dalam kondisi aktif sampai sekarang. " terang JaeJoong.

" Seumur hidup, baru Kris yang nawarin persahabatan, rasa aman dan nyaman tanpa syarat. Kris juga gigih membuktikan rasa cintanya, sampai akhirnya Tao bersedia mempercayakan Kris buat menjaga dan menyayanginya. " YiXing terkekeh geli meski air matanya mengalir deras. Well, dia emang sengaja ngelewatin bagian gimana Kris dan Tao sampai bisa menikah, itu kan aib gede buat Kris soalnya.

" Jadi intinya, rasa 'cinta' itu yang memperpanjang masa hidup Tao? " XiuMin masih pengen bertanya waktu sebuah suara lenguhan yang serak ngalihin perhatian mereka.

" Uuungh… jangan… beri tahu… Kris… " akhirnya Tao pun siuman.

" Tao, _daijoubu desu ka_? (gimana keadaan lo?) Mana yang sakit? " tanya XiuMin cemas.

" Uhukk… pusing, mual… gak enak. " sungut Tao manja yang dihadiahi cubitan ringan dari YiXing di pipinya.

" Tao… kebetulan, ada yang harus gue sampaikan. " kata JaeJoong lembut.

" Joongie-san… hidupku… gak lama lagi… kan? " tanya Tao, suaranya sendu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Tao udah sampai di batas akhir ketahanannya, berbanding terbalik dengan nyala sihirnya yang semakin kuat. Ketiga _youkai_ lain dalam ruangan itu bisa ngeliat dengan jelas. Nyala terang api jiwa Tao, yang menandakan keinginan kuatnya buat terus hidup, berbenturan keras dengan luapan energi sihirnya yang dahsyat. Benturan itu menghasilkan warna cahaya merah keemasan yang sangat indah. Tapi di sisi lain, ketiganya juga bisa ngeliat, semakin sering benturan itu terjadi dan semakin keras konfrontasinya, semakin banyak pula bagian tubuh Tao yang rusak. Sang _Shiroi no Kitsune_ (rubah putih) lalu memposisikan dirinya di samping kepala Tao. Juga menarik YiXing dan XiuMin agar mendekat ke arahnya. Pelan-pelan, JaeJoong membisikkan suatu hal yang penting. Sesuatu yang seharusnya gak boleh disebarin dan hanya boleh disimpan sang ClairVoyant sendiri. JaeJoong mengatakan rahasia kematian dan kelahiran kembali Tao. Kalau sekedar nyeplos tentang takdir kematian sih, gak papa ya. Tapi kalau semuanya disebutin lengkap dengan tanggal dan jam kematian serta kelahirannya, itu udah masuk pelanggaran etika alam!

.

.

.

" Ah, ya… gak persis gitu sih. " kata JaeJoong dengan nada jenaka. " Ne, mau tau hal yang bagus tentang masa depan? "

" _Nani? Nani?_ (apa? apa?) " tanya YiXing n XiuMin ingin tau.

" Soal ini, jadi rahasia kita ya? " JaeJoong ngedipin sebelah matanya. " Begini… "

" _Hontou ni?_ (beneran?!) " ada kilatan samar harapan di mata sendu Tao.

" _Jyodan ja nai yo_! (serius tuh!) Bukannya itu gak boleh diomongin?! " YiXing pasang tampang cengo dengan pelanggaran yang dilakuin seniornya itu.

" _Daijoubu…_ (gak apa) Hanya sekali ini… hanya untuk kupu-kupu yang cantik ini gue berani ambil resiko udah ngebeberin masalah ini. " JaeJoong tersenyum tulus kayak anak kecil.

" Untuk kebahagiaan kupu-kupu kecil kita tercinta, apa pun akan kita lakukan, ne, Joongie-san? " sambung XiuMin.

.

.

.

JaeJoong mengecup lembut kening Tao, dengan cara itu sang _Shiroi no Kitsune_ (Rubah Putih) membagi sedikit sihir kehidupannya pada Tao. Sihir tanpa warna yang netral nan jernih itu bisa diterima inti sihir Tao yang bergejolak, menenangkannya untuk sementara dan memperlambat kehancuran fisiknya, seenggaknya sampai Kris pulang. JaeJoong membantu mengulur waktu supaya tubuh Tao tetap aktif, gak memudar atau gak menjadi serpihan bara api sampai waktu kepergiannya. Masih tersisa beberapa jam sampai para _Shinigami_ (dewa kematian) yang akan menjemput Tao datang dan JaeJoong gak mau saat-saat terakhir _kouhai_ (junior) kesayangannya terbuang dalam penantian yang sia-sia. Waktu JaeJoong mengakhiri kecupannya dan pertalian sihir di antara kedua _youkai_ terlepas, tiba-tiba aja bayangan seekor kupu-kupu hitam kemerahan yang kecil mungil melintas di benaknya. JaeJoong tersentak. Spontan dia memperhatikan wajah dan perut Tao bergantian. Pelan-pelan dia naruh tangannya di atas perut Tao, matanya sayu dan berkaca-kaca. _Kami-sama, kenapa Tao harus ngalamin takdir sekejam ini?!_ pikir JaeJoong dengan berlinang air mata. Gelagat aneh ini disadari juga sama YiXing dan XiuMin.

.

.

.

" _Ne, Joongie-san. Nande?_ (Joongie-san, ada apa?) " tanya YiXing.

" Hiks… _So desu ka?_ (jadi gitu?) Hiks… _Shonen-chan_ (sebutan buat anak laki-laki kecil), di kehidupan yang selanjutnya… Hiks… Jadilah anak baik yang bisa membahagiakan _okaa-san_ mu, ne? " JaeJoong emang terisak, tapi senyum lega terukir di wajah cantiknya.

" HEEEEEEE?! " tiga jeritan kaget pun terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_**,**_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

" AAAARGH! " jerit Kris jengkel waktu serangannya meleset lagi.

" _AHO_! (BEGO!) Pikiran lo lari kemana aja sih?! " HeeChul kasih bonus double chop ke kepala Kris.

" _ITTAAAI!_ (sakiiiit!) HEECHUL! " raung Kris.

" Pulang! "

" _Nani?!_ (apa?!) "

" Pulang lo sekarang juga! " sentak HeeChul.

" Lo gila ya! Kita sedang di tengah pertarungan! " balas Kris sengit.

" 2Min! Hajar Kris! " dari earphone terdengar sebuah suara bertipe angelic memberi instruksi.

" _Haaai', SuHo-sachou!_ (oke, leader SuHo!) Dengan senang hatiii~ " dua orang bawahan SuHo itu cepetan ngambil ancang-ancang. " HIYAAAAAA! "

.

.

-BRAKKK!-

-BRUGGH!-

-JDHUAGGH!-

.

.

" _FUTARI-TACHI, YAMERU YO! KISAMA NO KODOMO-TACHI GA! HOI!_ (kalian berdua, berhenti! Anak-anak sialan! Hoi!) " Kris mati-matian menghindari serangan tangan kosong yang dilancarin TaeMin dan MinHo.

" TaeMin! Jangan sampai _Kris-sachou_ (leader Kris) terbang! Tahan dia di tanah! " seru MinHo sambil nyiapin tinju andalannya.

" Oke, _nii-chan!_ Your turn! Pukul yang keras biar pikirannya balik waras lagi! " TaeMin sang _Sylph_ (peri angin) terbang nyelinap di belakang Kris, trus nendang pantat sang Golden Drake keras-keras.

" HUWAAAAAA! "

.

.

.

Pertarungan ketiga cahaya yang mirip lampu traffic light itu (MinHo hijau tosca, TaeMin merah semu orange dan Kris kuning keemasan) berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Habis kena tendang TaeMin dan under-jab dari MinHo yang bersarang tepat di dagunya tadi, emosi Kris akhirnya lepas. Dia gak cuma berkelit lagi, tapi juga balas nyerang. Ketiganya seolah ngelupain situasi genting yang sedang mereka hadapi dengan gerombolan _hi no youkai_ (siluman api) yang nguasain separuh bagian kota di sisi yang berseberangan dengan yang dikuasai _mizu no youkai_ (siluman air). Malah keliatannya, duoMin ini seneng banget bisa ngerjain Kris. Lima menit kemudian, SuHo datang bareng sama squad Infinite setelah membentengi sekitar tempat mereka berkumpul dalam radius satu setengah kilometer dengan kekkai berelemen tanah supaya urusan pribadi mereka ini gak terganggu. WooHyun sang leader squad Infinite yang emang udah tau inti masalahnya, cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat tingkah childish duoMin dan sikap keras kepala Kris yang pengen nyelesaiin tugas sebelum pulang. Sementara member Infinite yang lain malah asyik taruhan tentang siapa yang bakal nyerah duluan. Heuhh… Gak squad EXO gak squad Infinite, kalo udah kumat, sengkleknya sebelas-duabelas ikh… (((￣へ￣井)

.

.

.

" Guys… Retreat! " perintah SuHo pada duoMin yang disambut lenguhan kecewa member Infinite coz kalah taruhan sama WooHyun –ternyata leader-nya juga ikutan toh–.

" _SUHOOOO! KOROSU!_ (SuHo! Gue bunuh lo!) " secepat kilat Kris merangsek maju ke arah rekannya sesama leader EXO itu.

" Whooaaaa! Calm down man~ emangnya gue salah apa ya? " tanya SuHo kalem dengan cengiran –sok– innocent.

" Ngapain lo nyuruh dua bocah itu nyerang gue, heh?! " amuk Kris tepat di depan wajah SuHo, yang untungnya gak pake hujan lokal.

" Siapa?! Ah, lo salah paham kali. Gue cuma nyuruh mereka buat ngelepasin stress doang kok. Soal caranya, itu terserah mereka. " SuHo ngeluarin senyuman manis plus innocent. Uh-oh, Kris langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Soalnya dia bisa ngeliat bayangan _Akuma no Ou_ (raja iblis) yang beracun di balik senyuman angelic SuHo.

" Tsk! _Chikuso!_ (brengsek!) " umpat Kris. _Gue baru tau kalau ada iblis bisa menyamar jadi malaikat kayak orang di hadapan gue ini!_

" Hish! Lo yang brengsek! Leader sialan! Lupain tugas kita di sini, lo pulang aja gih! Lo khawatir sama Tao kan?! " kali ini ChangMin yang sengak.

" Ch… ChangMin?! " setelah tadi ngamuk-ngamuk, sekarang Kris tersentak kaget disengakin ChangMin. Maklum aja, coz Werewolf muda ini jarang banget marah.

" Kenapa! Emang gue gak boleh marah?! " ChangMin beneran serius. " Lo gak usah mikirin kita! SeHun tadi udah panggil bantuan! "

.

.

.

ChangMin melambaikan ponselnya, Kris masih bisa ngeliat dial number-nya, nomor milik ChanYeol. Dua buah bola cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba melesat turun dari langit sewarna lembayung ke tengah kerumunan _youkai_ api yang berusaha nembus sisi timur kekkai. Lalu dalam sekejap, diiringi dentuman keras memekakkan telinga, area pertempuran di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi lautan api berwarna merah dan keemasan yang saling bertaut dan menari. Bola-bola api meletup di udara, sulur-sulurnya menjerat dan membakar habis _youkai_ api yang mencoba kabur dari ladang pembantaian massal itu. Bunga api warna-warni merekah di langit malam musim panas yang meski jam udah nunjukin pukul tujuh malam, tapi matahari masih setia bertengger di ufuk barat. Suasana di luar kekkai keliatan meriah banget, layaknya karnaval kembang api besar buat nyambut puncak musim panas yang jatuh tepat pada malam ini, berkebalikan dari kenyataan tragis yang sebenernya terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, tarian lidah-lidah api dwi-warna itu padam ninggalin tumpukan abu dari _youkai_ yang bertikai. Eh, gak semua apinya padam ding. Masih tersisa dua gumpalan nyala api yang mengapung berdekatan.

.

.

Yang satu berwarna keemasan dan yang satu berwarna merah darah. Bola api keemasan itu melayang mendekat, begitu masuk ke dalam kekkai, kobarannya padam dalam siluet seekor Phoenix yang anggun dan muncul seorang cowok jangkung cakep dengan cengiran lebar yang seakan gak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Rambut orangenya yang ikal berkilat seperti nyala api lilin yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Sementara saat kobaran bola api merah darah itu menghilang, dari dalam siluet seekor _Guren_ (sejenis anjing penjaga neraka, yang biarpun ukuran tubuhnya yang sekecil kelinci membuat tampilanya lucu, tapi mahluk ini termasuk dalam jajaran mahluk-mahluk tersadis di neraka) melangkah keluar seorang cowok mungil. Cowok yang ngecat rambutnya pakai warna dark-violet itu punya wajah childish yang sangat menipu. Cowok mungil itu langsung berlari menghambur menuju ke arah squad EXO dan squad Infinite, lalu ber-hifive dengan para _kouhai_-line –meski umur asli yang bersangkutan udah gak masuk _kouhai_-line lagi–. Cowok yang satunya, yang jangkungnya hampir nyaingin tingginya tiang lampu jalan, dengan tenang berjalan menghampiri tiga orang ketua squad.

.

.

.

" Waaah! Ratu Eyelineeeer~! " HeeChul langsung menghambur ke arah si cowok mungil. Dipeluknya cowok itu dan dibenamkannya wajah imut si cowok ke cerukan dadanya yang, ehm, WOW!

" SUCCUBUS KELAINAN GENETIK! LEPASIN GUE! LAGIAN NAMA GUE BAEKHYUN, BUKAN RATU EYELINER! " seru cowok mungil bernama BaekHyun itu sewot setengah mati, dia berusaha ngelepasin diri dari pelukan erat peremuk tulang milik HeeChul. Demi apa, BaekHyun lebih milih dipeluk Angelina Jolie ketimbang dipeluk mahluk setengah-setengah macem HeeChul.

" Cepet amat sampainya, ChanYeol-kun? " tanya ChangMin.

" Kebetulan kita lagi riset di deket sini, jadi sekalian aja bantu-bantu. " jawab ChanYeol kalem tanpa ngelepas senyum ala model iklan pepsodent dari wajahnya.

" Yosh! Kris! " BaekHyun nabok punggung Kris keras-keras.

" Tumben lo gak fokus. " kata ChanYeol datar.

" Ne, ne, udah. Lo pulang aja sana. Dengan adanya kita berdua, itu udah lebih dari cukup ngegantiin posisi lo. Ah, nggak. Cuma dengan gue aja udah cukup kok. Gue kan lebih kuat ketimbang lo. Hehe… " goda BaekHyun dengan lagak tengil bin narsis.

" Pulanglah. Biar kita yang gantiin posisi lo. " desak ChanYeol tenang, kebalikan dengan gaya tengil yang dipakai BaekHyun.

" Tapi! " Kris masih berkeras.

" _Baka Krissiiie~_ (Krissie bodoh) Disuruh pulang gak mau~ " BaekHyun dan _kouhai_-line menari-nari gaje buat ngomporin emosi Kris. " _Baka~ Baka~_ (bodoh~ bodoh~) Oom-oom pedo mesum bodoh! "

.

.

.

Awalnya tarian cumi-cumi itu cuman dilakuin empat orang, BaekHyun, TaeMin, MinHo dan SungJong. Tapi berhubung Kris masih aja keukeuh sama keputusan buat nyelesaiin tugasnya, akhirnya beberapa orang yang lain ikutan nari juga. ChanYeol, SuHo dan WooHyun yang mulai jengah, mulai membujuk Kris buat ninggalin medan pertempuran dan nyerahin urusan penyerangan ke markas utama para _youkai_ api itu pada mereka. HeeChul bahkan sampai ngamuk-ngamuk coz kekeraskepalaan _kouhai_-nya itu. Urat kesabaran Kris baru putus waktu ChangMin ikut ngejek dia juga. Telinganya juga panas ngedenger rentetan kata-kata sarkas yang diucapin SeHun dan tangisan menyayat dari LuHan yang 'mengalun indah' via earphonenya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kris mundur dari medan pertempuran sambil ngucapin serangkaian sumpah serapah, muka yang ditekuk tigabelas dan aura setan menguar dari tubuhnya. Sebenernya Kris pengen banget menghajar mereka semua, tapi dia nahan diri, coz menghajar mereka itu sama aja dengan buang-buang waktu.

.

.

.

" Yosh! _Haadowaaku shite itadaki arigatougozaimasu!_ (Thank's atas kerja kerasnya!) " kata HeeChul. " Kalian emang _kouhai _-line paling edan yang pernah gue kenal! "

" Nyahaha~! Lo mau muji atau mo menghina, Chullie-_nee-san_?! " TaeMin terkekeh geli.

" Kalau gak gini, mana mau si Kris balik ke rumah. " sambung BaekHyun sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

" Habis semuanya kan juga udah tau, malam ini waktu terakhir Tao. " ChangMin cemberut.

" Semoga Kris-kun masih bisa ketemu Tao-chan buat yang terakhir kali. " bisik SungJong lembut sambil natap purnama perak.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_**,**_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaimaaaa!_ (aku pulang!) " Kris buru-buru masuk rumah dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

.

.

.

Ayolah, siapa juga yang gak kecapekan setelah lari dari kota tetangga yang jaraknya lebih dari seratus kilometer dengan laju yang nyaris nyamain kecepatan suara?! Kris berlari secepat yang dia bisa sambil sesekali ngelirik jam. Demi matahari musim panas, baru kali ini Kris ngerasain yang namanya diburu waktu. Entah kenapa, semakin mendekati Tokyo, perasaannya makin gak enak. Kayak ada sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi saat dia tiba di rumah nanti. Telepon cemas dari ibunya yang tiba-tiba dapet firasat buruk tentang menantu kesayangannya itu justru gak membantu sama sekali. Untungnya, pas diperbatasan tadi Kris gak dicegat sama petugas penjaga gerbang coz dia gak bawa surat-surat identitas. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih sama SeHun yang udah memerintahkan para petugas buat mengijinkan dia masuk Tokyo. Dan ketika bangunan _apato_-nya yang bertingkat tigapuluh udah keliatan di depan mata, perasaan ngilu dan sedih yang mendera hatinya makin menjadi-jadi. Kami-sama,_ sebenernya apa yang terjadi, kenapa rasanya gue takut banget?! Tao, semoga lo gak kenapa-napa selama gue tinggal!_

.

.

.

" Wah, tuan rumahnya udah balik nih. " sambut JaeJoong enteng.

" Duh~ yang lagi kangen~ " goda YiXing.

" Lho, kok kalian ada di sini?! Tao mana?! " tanya Kris heran.

" Kok pakai tanya segala. Jelas-jelas kami di sini buat nemanin Tao, gimana sih. " XiuMin nggembungin pipinya.

" Loh, XiuMin-san juga. Sejak kapan datang ke Jepang?! " Kris makin kebingungan.

" Sejak lo pergi bertugas! Salah lo sendiri kenapa lo dinas tapi gak nyuruh seseorang buat nemanin istri lo?! " cetus XiuMin sewot, yang kalau dalam situasi biasa, wajah merengutnya itu keliatan lucu banget.

" He?! Urusan keimigrasiannya gimana?! Lancar gak? Lo tau kan kalau _youkai_ macem kita biasanya agak susah masuk ke negara-negara lain? Trus, JongDae-san gimana kabarnya? JongIn lo ajak juga gak? " well, saking gak connect-nya, omongan Kris jadi ngelantur.

" Imigrasi lancar, diurus langsung sama JiYong-san. JongDae ikut, sampai bulan depan dia banyak bertugas di sekitar perfektur Gunma. JongIn tadi gue titipin di rumah HeeChul-_nii-san_ biar ada temen mainnya. Udah, puas?! Masih mau tanya apa lagi?! " jawab XiuMin dalam rangkaian kalimat panjang dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

" Ah, uh… Etooo… Tao-nya… mana?! " Kris mendadak gugup.

" Hooo~ akhirnya, nanyain istrinya juga. Gue pikir lo bakal lupa. " YiXing nyengir lebar. Ah, Kris merasa deja-vu dengan tingkah sang Unicorn ini. _Kenapa mirip sama evil-smirknya SuHo-kun, ya?!_ pikir Kris.

" Istri mu kesepian tuh, hehe. " celetuk XiuMin.

" Tapi sebelumnya, makan dulu gih. Pasti capek habis lari dari Chokohama. " dari arah dapur JaeJoong keluar membawa senampan makanan yang baru matang.

.

.

.

Kris sih, patuh aja nerima layanan rumahan yang terakhir kali dia terima dari JaeJoong sekitar dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, waktu dia dan ChangMin baru lulus ujian masuk _Umbram Equitis_. Tapi selama makan itu juga bulu kuduknya terus-terusan meremang ngeliat ketiga _youkai_ berparas cantik itu cengar-cengir gak jelas, ekspresi mereka hampir sama tengilnya dengan ekspresi BaekHyun tadi. Apalagi mereka juga terus-terusan menggoda Kris. Beberapa kali Kris berhenti makan dan ngucek mata, mastiin kalau matanya gak keliru mengidentifikasi mereka sebagai tiga orang cloningannya BaekHyun. _Heck! Satu BaekHyun aja udah ngeselin –meski masil ngeselin HeeChul-_nii-san, _sih–, jangan sampai nambah jadi banyak deh!_ Kris bergidik dalam hati. Satu lagi yang bikin Kris kebingungan, setiap kali dia nanyain tentang Tao, jawaban yang mereka berikan selalu ngawur. Kalau gak diplesetkan ke arah gosip rumah tangga masing-masing orang, obrolan dibelokkan ke arah tugas-tugas kantor yang menggunung selama musim panas atau masalah perekrutan anggota muda buat sub-divisi baru yang mulai dibentuk.

.

.

Kris gak habis pikir, tingkah mereka aneh banget, tapi dia sendiri gak tau dimananya dari cara mereka bersikap yang terasa gak bener. Mata Kris emang bisa ditipu dengan wajah-wajah ceria yang mereka tampilkan, tapi instingnya berkata lain. Andai Kris punya kemampuan _psychometric_ buat ngeliat masa lalu, mungkin dia bakal bisa ngeliat kenyataan di balik senyuman cerah mereka. Kelamnya kesedihan bergelayut erat di hati JaeJoong, YiXing dan XiuMin yang sekuat tenaga ditutupi dengan topeng ekspresi tengil. Beberapa jam sebelum Kris pulang, mereka berempat saling bertangisan setelah mendengar ramalan terakhir JaeJoong. Mereka menangisi nasib menyedihkan yang menimpa Tao dan juga bayinya, yang belum sempat melihat dunia tapi harus ikut pergi bersama sang ibu. Perlu riasan wajah yang lumayan tebel buat nutupin kesan sembab di wajah, perlu beberapa botol obat tetes mata supaya warna merah pekat di mata mereka menghilang dan perlu waktu dua jam mengompres mata yang kantungnya menebal dengan handuk basah berisi es batu supaya bisa balik normal. Mereka mempersiapkannya dengan rapi supaya Kris gak terlalu curiga, juga sekaligus buat ngulur waktu. Sampai emosi Tao cukup tenang dan tenaganya terkumpul cukup banyak untuk bisa keluar dan menyambut Kris.

.

.

.

" Hngh… Joongie-san, Xiu-_nii-san_, Xingie-_nii-san_, _kimi-tachi doko?_ (Kalian ada di mana?) " terdengar suara serak memanggil dari ruang keluarga.

" TaoTao~ kami di dapur! " panggil JaeJoong.

" Uuung! Kalian! Makan malam kenapa gak membangunkan aku sih? Aku kan juga lapar… " sesosok anak panda muncul di ambang pintu dapur sambil memeluk boneka panda setinggi hampir satu meter.

" _Gomennasaaai~_ (ya maa~f) Habis lo keliatannya capek banget, jadi sengaja gak kita bangunin. " XiuMin bangkit dari duduknya buat ngambil piring tambahan.

" Wah, wah. Tao-chan, harusnya sebelum keluar kamar lo ngerapiin diri dulu. Coba liat, rambut berantakan macem apaan nih? " YiXing tiba-tiba udah ada di sebelah Tao dan menyisiri rambut sang panda wanna be dengan jemari lentiknya.

" Kenapa harus, toh yang ada di sini cuma kalian. Buat apa coba aku dandan cakep-cakep, kalau yang ngeliat cuma para submissive yang udah menikah. Huh… " gerutu Tao yang masih rada ngantuk.

" TaoTao, bangun sayang… Liat, pangeran berkuda putih lo udah pulang tuh. " JaeJoong hampir keselek tawanya sendiri waktu ngucapin bagian 'pangeran berkuda putih' itu.

" _Dare?_ (siapa?) " Tao mengucek matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk.

" _Tao-chan, tadaima…_ (Tao, gue pulang) " Kris yang ngerti isyarat dari JaeJoong pun buka suara.

.

.

.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik… Dua menit terlewati dengan suasana sunyi bak kuburan. Semuanya terdiam menanti reaksi Tao. Sementara yang bersangkutan sendiri cuman ngelebarin mata dan berkedip-kedip, mulutnya membuka dan menutup beberapa kali kayak ikan yang dikeluarin dari air. Otak Tao yang tadinya belum connect coz baru bangun tidur, sekarang berubah jadi blank setelah ngeliat wajah cakep –uhukkk!– suaminya terpampang nyata dan cetar membahana di hadapannya… (￣ω￣;) Tao speechless. Beragam perasaan membanjiri benaknya sampai dia gak mampu berkata-kata, bahkan buat ngucapin salam sederhana pun gak terpikirkan. JaeJoong berdecak kesal, XiuMin garuk-garuk belakang lehernya yang gak gatal, YiXing ngelirik arloji di lengan kirinya dan Kris ikutan cengo seperti istrinya. _Tiga menit, habis ini pasti deh…_ dan sesuai dengan yang YiXing pikirkan, sang _Ageha_ berparas mirip panda itu menjerit keras-keras. Lalu dia ngelempar boneka panda yang dibawanya ke sembarang arah dan berlari menubruk Kris yang masih duduk manis di kursinya.

.

.

.

" Kriiiiis! _Okaerinasaaaai_! (selamat datang!) Hiks! Hiks! " Tao memeluk Kris erat-erat dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke cerukan leher sang suami. Dia gak peduli kalau berat tubuhnya bikin kursinya gak imbang dan…

.

.

-BRUUUGH!-

.

.

" Auh! _Ittaaaai_! (sakiiit!) " rintih Kris yang kepala dan punggungnya nabrak lantai, belum lagi nafasnya yang sesek saking kuatnya pelukan Tao. Demi apa, Kris lupa biar istrinya cantik begitu, dia tetep aja cowok yang tenaganya lebih gede dari cewek.

" Huhuuuu~! Kris jahat! Perginya lama banget! Aku kangen tahu! " raung Tao sambil terisak di dada bidang suaminya.

" Ah… uhmmm… _gomennasai_... (maaf) Gue juga gak nyangka kalau bakal makan waktu selama ini… " Kris mendesah, dia merasa bersalah.

" Tapi paling gak kan bisa menghubungi. Hiks! Ini mana?! Telepon aja nggak, sms dan mail gak pernah dibales, saling tatap muka via wi-cam kayak SuHo-san dan Xingie-_nii-chan_ apa lagi! Emangnya kamu gak punya pulsa hah?! " tiba-tiba Tao bangun dari acara peluk-memeluk Kris dan menarik kerah baju suaminya kencang-kencang dengan raut wajah sangar.

" Ta… Tao-chan… lo dapet kata-kata itu dari mana? " Kris keheranan, sejak kapan istri tersayangnya ini jadi pecinta sinetron dan dorama-dorama kampungan di channel swasta, sampai dia hafal slogan iklan simCard yang jadi sponsornya.

" _Kris no BAKA!_ Aku khawatir tau gak! Hueeeee! " ealah… Tao meweknya malah tambah kenceng.

" Tao, Tao… yah, Joongie! Gimana nih, kok malah kejer gini nangisnya?! " Kris kelabakan setengah mati coz baru kali ini Tao nangis sesegukan begini.

" _Wakaranai yooo~_ (tau ah~) pikirkan aja sendiri. Udah ah, gue mau pulang dulu. Bye, Krissie~ " JaeJoong nyengir dan melambaikan tangan.

" Perlakukan keponakan gue dengan baik ya, kalau gak, habis riwayat lo. " senyuman manis XiuMin gak bisa nutupin kilatan sadis di matanya.

" Bye-bye, Krissy~ hohoho~ " YiXing ikutan ngacir.

" Woi! Bantuin gue nenangin Tao kenapa! Jangan pada kabur gitu dong! " teriak Kris panik yang gak tahu harus ngelakuin apa supaya Tao bisa diem.

" Derita lo rasain sendiri yaaaa~ " sahut ketiganya kompak dari arah pintu masuk disertai tawa nista yang gak berperikesilumanan.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_**,**_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

" Tao, _daijoubu ka_? (lo baik-baik aja?) " tanya Kris cemas saat melihat betapa pucatnya Tao setelah selesai ngelakuin kegiatan malam mereka –and you know what I mean–.

" Umm… _daijoubu desu_… (I'm fine) " gumam Tao yang langsung nyembunyiin wajah pucatnya di cerukan leher Kris. " _Nemui~_ (ngantuk) "

" Kalau gitu, gue bersihin dulu ya? Mau kan? " tawar Kris, dengan lembut memisahkan diri dari pelukan istrinya.

" _Onegai~_ (tolong ya) " Tao tersenyum lemah.

.

.

.

Kris bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya yang sederhana. Di dalam ruangan berlantai marmer putih itu, Kris nyalain keran air buat menuhin bath tube dengan air panas. Habis itu dia nyiapin yukata orange tipis bermotif kepala panda yang imut dari closet yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi dan menaruhnya di atas rak handuk. Waktu air panas sudah lebih dari sepertiga isi tube, Kris mematikan keran air panas dan ganti nyalain keran air dingin, sesekali cowok jangkung itu mengaduk air dengan tangannya supaya suhunya gak terlalu panas. Ketika dia merasa airnya sudah cukup hangat, Kris balik lagi ke dalam kamar. Pelan-pelan, disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked Tao dan mengangkatnya ala bridal style ke kamar mandi. Secara perlahan juga Kris menurunkan Tao ke dalam bath tube penuh air hangat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya yang rada mirip orang western itu saat melihat hasil karyanya yang menghiasi tubuh sang panda tersayang. Hasil karya berupa tanda cinta kemerahan yang tersebar mulai dari leher, menutupi permukaan dada-punggung-perut, juga pada lengan dan paha sebelah dalam.

.

.

Sambil sesekali cengar-cengir, dengan telaten dan lembut si cowok naga membersihkan tubuh istrinya menggunakan gumpalan busa halus dari serat rumput laut merah. Digosoknya setiap lipatan tubuh Tao dan permukaan perutnya yang tadi terkotori cairan benihnya, semua dilakukan dalam diam, agar sang panda gak terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah bagian tubuh istrinya bersih, Kris ngambil sebuah botol kaca bening berisi cairan orange transparan dari jajaran peralatan mandi di atas wastafel. Dituangkannya cairan kental tanpa aroma itu ke tangannya dan perlahan diusapkannya pada rambut Tao sampai berbuih. Wangi peach yang manis baru muncul saat Kris membilas rambut hitam panjang bersemburat merah lembayung milik istrinya itu dengan air hangat. Wangi yang sangat disukai Kris. Dalam hati dia selalu berharap kalau kehidupannya yang seperti ini, yang berdua dengan Tao bisa terus berjalan selamanya. Di sepanjang kehidupan mereka yang nyaris abadi coz fisik semi-immortal mereka. Selesai ngeringin tubuh dan rambut istrinya, memakaikannya piyama lalu menidurkannya di ranjang, sekarang giliran Kris yang bersih-bersih badan.

.

.

.

" Loh, Tao-chan? Gak jadi tidur? " tanya Kris waktu keluar kamar mandi, coz dia gak nyangka istrinya bakal duduk di tengah ranjang sambil megang selembar handuk putih. Padahal dia yakin waktu ditinggal tadi Tao sudah tidur nyenyak.

" Tidurnya nanti aja, bareng sama kamu. Hehe… " Tao hanya cengengesan. " Sini, biar aku keringkan rambutmu. "

" _Onegai ne, Panda ohime-sama~_ (tolong ya, tuan puteri panda) " si cowok naga kelebihan kalsium itu pun mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang.

" Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_Hime_' please? Cantik cantik begini aku masih cowok tulen tahu. " gerutu Tao yang disambut kekehan Kris. " Kok ketawa? Emangnnya ada yang lucu?! "

" Khehe~ jelas ada. Mana ada cowok tulen yang dengan suka rela nyebut dirinya sendiri cantik? " Kris kembali tertawa. _Yah, kecuali kalau orang itu bernama Kim HeeChul, sih_.

" _Kuso_! Keceplosan. " maki Tao lirih nyaris gak terdengar.

" _Nani_?! (apa?!) Tadi lo ngomong apa?! " Kris menoleh ke belakang, mastiin kalau telinganya gak salah dengar. Soalnya jarang-jarang banget Tao mengumpat.

" _Nani mo nai_… (gak ada apa-apa) " jawab Tao setengah hati. " Ngomong-ngomong, Kris… Kamu percaya reinkarnasi? "

" Antara percaya gak percaya, soalnya gue belum pernah ngeliat sendiri bukti nyatanya sih. Emang kenapa? " sahut Kris sambil lalu, dienyahkannya perasaan aneh yang seperti mencubit jantungnya gara-gara pertanyaan Tao itu.

" Gak ada apa-apa kok, cuman sedikit berharap kalau kamu bener-bener percaya aja. " Tao mengedikkan bahunya, lalu lanjut mengeringkan rambut pirang jagung suaminya dengan hati yang digelayuti sedikit rasa kecewa.

.

.

.

Keheningan yang menyenangkan kembali melingkupi kamar sederhana bernuansa cream-salem yang hangat itu. Sementara Kris menikmati perlakuan lembut istrinya dan hembusan angin dingin yang berasal dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, Tao justru tenggelam dalam pemikiran mellownya. Gak perlu diingatkan pun Tao sudah tahu waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi, rasa panas dari energi sihirnya yang overload mulai merambat dari arah dalam menuju keluar, dari jantungnya menuju permukaan kulitnya. Demi apa pun, Tao masih ingin berada di sisi Kris lebih lama, masih ingin merasakan kebahagiaan membina hubungan keluarga dan juga memberikan kesempatan pada bayinya untuk melihat dunia. Sayangnnya, kesempatan itu gak akan pernah ada, seenggaknya di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Setelah ini bayinya akan ikut pergi bersamanya. Nasib si bayi di kehidupannya yang selanjutnya fifty-fifty, apa nanti bakal tetep jadi anaknya atau justru terlahir lebih dulu darinya? Entahlah, perkataan JaeJoong tadi siang pun gak mengurangi rasa sedih akan kehilangan buah hatinya.

.

.

Gerakan Tao mengusap handuk pada helaian rambut jagung keemasan milik suaminya terhenti, perasaannya jadi makin gloomy mikirin nasib bayinya, padahal dia ingin berpisah dalam ketenangan tanpa penyesalan. Cowok manis berparas mirip panda ini mendesah, disandarkannya tubuhnya pada punggung Kris yang bidang, lalu merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher cowok jangkung itu dan menyusupkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Kris. Disesapnya aroma spearmint yang menguar dari tubuh cowok yang sudah duabelas tahun menemaninya itu dengan penuh rindu. _Sebentar lagi… Hanya sedikit sihir gak akan masalah kan?!_ Sembari mencium sisi kiri sudut perpotongan bahu dan leher sang Naga, dikulumnya sedikit permukaan kulitnya sampai memerah. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Tao pun melukai bibirnya hingga berdarah dan menggigit leher Kris untuk memasukkan darahnya sendiri plus sedikit sihir ke dalam luka itu. Perpaduan sihir dan darah keduanya menimbulkan rasa panas terbakar yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Kris.

.

.

.

" Arrrgh! _Ittai_! (sakit!) Tao, apaan nih?! " Kris nyentuh bekas gigitan di lehernya yang terasa sangat menusuk.

" Um~ _Nani mo nai~_ (bukan apa-apa kok) " gumam Tao, jemarinya nyusurin urat merah kemerahan di tepian luka yang nandain penyebaran racun kupu-kupu api.

" Tapi ini sakit, Tao! Uhk! " rengek Kris yang merasa gak nyaman.

" Tahan, ya? Sebentar lagi tandanya jadi kok. " senyum cowok panda itu mengembang saat dilihatnya aliran racun berbalik arah dan terpusat pada satu titik.

" Tanda?! " perasaan aneh yang sempat hilang tadi, sekarang kembali menggerogoti hati Kris. " Ne, tanda yang akan mengingatkan kalau aku pernah hidup dan pernah menjadi orang yang paling berharga di hati mu. " Tao tersenyum puas, hasil karya berupa kupu-kupu api kemerahan dari racun miliknya telah tercetak indah di perpotongan bahu Kris.

" _Kimi wa nan to iu?!_ (lo ngomong apaan sih?) " sentak Kris.

" Dengar Kris, waktu ku gak banyak… Ketika aku pergi nanti, maukah kau menunggu ku terlahir kembali? " Tao kembali memeluk Kris erat-erat, sebisa mungkin menikmati kehangatan yang gak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi.

" _Sore wo teishi! Onegai! Dame-banashi wo teishi shimasu!_ (hentikan! Ku mohon! Berhentilah bicara yang aneh-aneh!) Jangan pernah ngomong seolah lo mau pergi jauh! Jangan pernah ngomong seolah gue gak bakal bisa bersama lo lagi! " Kris berontak, inginnya berbalik dan ngelihat wajah istrinya. Tapi pelukan Tao terlalu erat.

" Jawab aku, Kris. " suara Tao terdengar bergetar.

" Berhenti bikin gue takut, Tao. " Kris melirihkan suaranya.

" _Onegai…_ (ku mohon) "

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi sunyi, di saat Kris gak tau harus ngejawab apa, Tao menangis tanpa suara. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua belah pipinya yang makin memucat. _Cepat jawab Kris, sebelum semua terlambat. Sebelum aku gak bisa mendengar suara mu lagi…_ Sayap kupu-kupu Tao merentang keluar dengan sendirinya, hamparan serat fiber organik transparan yang dulu bersinah merah terang itu sekarang benar-benar kehilangan kilaunya. Pasangan sayap yang dulu terlihat megah layaknya mozaik dari lempengan tipis batu rubi, kini tampak gak ada harganya. Kusam dan pudar mirip lapisan tipis nan rapuh yang terbuat dari serutan debu kapur tulis warna merah. Dari tepiannya, menjalar bara api tipis yang memakan sayap itu seperti kertas yang terbakar perlahan, menyisakan kumpulan abu yang langsung lenyap tertiup angin. Sayap yang dulunya lebar hanya tersisa setengahnya.

.

.

Urat-urat sihir merah keemasan sudah mencapai permukaan kulitnya, pelan-pelan warna kulitnya yang semula putih pucat berubah menjadi kelabu di sela-sela kemeriahan warna urat darahnya yang memerah. Panasnya kekuatan sihir yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya menghancurkan setiap sel hidup dalam tubuhnya, mengubahny a menjadi abu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, darahnya mendidih seakan ada kompor besar bersuhu seribu derajat celcius yang merebusnya dari dalam. Untuk bernafas pun Tao kesulitan, udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya begitu kering dan kasar. Perlu usaha keras sampai Tao bisa ngobrol berpanjang lebar sama Kris tadi tanpa harus mendesah atau merintih kesakitan. Demi kristal-kristal jiwa para leluhurnya yang mengapung di atas hamparan _Hēi Méiguī Shāngǔ_ (baca:: _Hēi Méikuī Shānkǔ__,_ Lembah Mawar Hitam), Tao gak pernah menyukai kekuatan sihirnya yang seperti pedang bermata dua ini. Bukan membenci, hanya gak suka. Coz di satu sisi kekuatan ini melindunginya, tapi di saat yang sama juga menghancurkan dirinya.

.

.

.

" _Yakusoku… Koibito…_ (aku berjanji, kekasihku) " Kris nyerah, hatinya terasa sakit.

" _Arigatou…_ (terima kasih) " Tao tersenyum bahagia di sela tangisnya.

.

.

.

Detakan jantung Tao perlahan melambat saat inti sihirnya mengeraskan organ pemompa darah itu dari arah luar ke bagian dalam menjadi berlian putih transparan. Tao menangis coz tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, isakannya makin keras saat isi perutnya seolah dipelintir dan diaduk-aduk. Darah merah pekat pun mengalir deras dari sela pahanya, segumpal darah yang adalah calon bayinya itu pun berubah menjadi butir-butir cahaya putih keperakan ketika terkena udara. Bayinya sudah pergi mendahuluinya. _Gomennasai… _Kaa-san_, gak sanggup mengatakan tentang keberadaan mu pada _otou-san_. _Kaa-san_ gak mau _otou-san_ jadi makin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya coz udah kehilangan_ kaa-san_._ Mou ichido, hontou ni gomennasai. _(sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf) Semoga di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, _kaa-san_ masih diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memiliki mu_… pikir Tao pedih.

.

.

Tubuh Tao tiba-tiba berpendar terang, warna merah keemasannya sangat menyilaukan. Bahkan masih bisa menembus kelopak mata Kris yang sedari tadi terpejam rapat karena menangis. Di mulai dari ujung jemari kaki dan tangannya, tubuh Tao terurai menjadi ribuan butiran cahaya mungil kemerahan berbentuk kupu-kupu Bhutan SwallowTail. Ketika Kris membuka mata, dilihatnya kumpulan kupu-kupu mini itu mengambang sejenak di dalam kamarnya yang temaram, bergerak-gerak gak tentu arah mengikuti arus angin yang mengalir masuk dari jendela. Mereka menanti rekan-rekannya yang lain terurai sempurna sebelum terbang berpencar di langit malam musim panas yang cerah. Dengan gemetar, Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih satu kupu-kupu kecil yang melintas di depan wajahnya. Mencoba merasakan keberadaan Tao untuk terakhir kalinya. Saat ujung jari manisnya menyentuh butiran cahaya redup itu, suara Tao terngiang di telinganya…

.

.

.

" _Shourai-toki ni wa, kubi ni shiroi ageha wo mukai umareta hito wo sagashite kudasai__… Ja mata, Kris. Anata no totemo aishiteiru yo… (_Suatu saat nanti, carilah orang dengan tanda lahoir kupu-kupu putih di lehernya… Sampai jumpa Kris. Aku sangat mencintaimu_) _" dan kupu-kupu kecil itu pun lenyap.

" _Aishiteiru mo, Tao…_ (Love you too, Tao) " balas Kris, dia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Deai soshite wakare wo**_

_**Ikura kurikaeshitemo nagareru**_

_**Namida ni itsuno hi ka**_

_**Oborete shimau hodo**_

_**Mune no naka anata de afurete**_

.

[Our meetings and our partings,]

[How many times will we return to them all?]

[One of these days,]

[We will utterly drown in the depths of our tears.]

[In my chest, it's all overflowing-along with you.]

.

.

.  
_**Negai wa anata ni furisosogu**_

_**Meguru unmei no hate ni**_

_**Itsuka futatabi deaeru to**_

_**Shinjiteru kono omoi wo ima utatteru**_

.

[My wishes pour down on you]

[At the end of a cycling fate.]

[Someday, if our paths might cross again,]

[I will now be singing about these feelings I believe.]

.

**_Utakata, by. KAGRRA_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)__**Owari**__(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.

.

Buat yang minta epilog.x, silakan kirim pesan via pm ya?

.

.

.

**_Ja mata ne, minna-san~_****(^._.^)ﾉ**


End file.
